Sliding Doors
by lancer1993
Summary: What would have happened if Lorelai and Luke had not walked away from each other in the supermarket that fateful night? I plan on doing one chapter for each episode but will see how the story flows. It will mirror most events in the final season.
1. Sliding Doors

--

**What would have happened if Lorelai and Luke had not walked away from each other in the supermarket that faithful night? I plan on doing one chapter for each episode but will see how the story flows. It will mirror most events in the final season.**

**Sliding Doors**

'Luke had just dumped me.' Lorelai thought as she stood there looking at Luke just a few small yards away, but he might as well have been on the moon with the distance he had just put between them. Yes he had a right to believe she didn't love him after the terrible mistake she had made that night, she needed to set things right she needed to be honest even if he said he didn't want this anymore and to stop pretending.

Lorelai watched as Luke walked away, his words sticking in her like knifes. He rounded the corner and disappeared, out of his sight she started to cry, a few tears rolling down her cheek. She used her sleeve to wipe her face but she couldn't just stand there with her ice cream melting in her hand so Lorelai moved. Slowly at first going down a different isle to avoid Luke she made her way towards the checkouts. Keeping her head low she came to the line and spotted some familiar looking boots and jeans right in front of her. Looking up yes is was the same flannel that just officially broke up with her and now she was standing mere inches from the blue cap she had given him many years before.

Luke feeling her presents turned around. "Are you alright?" He said is a quite tone, noting her puffy eyes and makeup that was smeared with tears.

"I'll be fine when I get out of here." She said not wanting to look at him.

They whet through the checkout in silence, when Luke was finished he picked up his bag and walked to the door. Taking a few seconds Luke look back at Lorelai as he reached the sliding doors, then walked out. Lorelai looked up a second later, to see him vanish into the night.

Lorelai needed to make a move, she knew she still loved him and she hoped he still loved her no matter what he had said just five minutes before. Paying for the ice cream Lorelai rushed to the door and scanned the car park, praying her had not left. Spotting the familiar green truck she ran to it. "Luke!" she yelled, "Stop!" Lorelai caught up to Luke just as he started backing out of the parking spot.

"Lorelai, what is it." He said concerned at her actions, he had never seen her run unless it was an emergency.

"We need to talk." She said holding on to the window frame of the driver's door.

"I think we've said enough." Now a little mad at her.

"I still love you." She said not knowing what else to say. "I've made some stupid mistakes in the last few month, I know that now but I still love you."

"So you slept with Christopher." Luke said shutting off the engine. He was in no state to drive being this mad again.

"That was right up there, the worst thing I've ever done to you. Luke I never meant to hurt you. You must believe me." She said stepping back from the door as Luke opened it. "So can we talk?"

"I thought we were?" He said with sarcasm.

"No I think we need to sit down for this." She said.

"Okay." Luke looked around. "Look there's a café up the street."

"Perfect!" She said with the first sign of a smile.

Luke shut the truck door still mad at her he followed Lorelai to the café.

Lorelai sipped her coffee as Luke stirred his tea, putting the spoon down on the table. "So what happened Lorelai, I thought you were okay with April and stuff."

"Nothing like jumping right in." Lorelai said looking up at from her coffee. She shook her head slowly as she looked up fro her coffee. "No, not all the time. I was at first but you kept shutting me out of your new life. Luke we were engaged I should have been a part of your life not just a sounding board every night to hear about it, to hear about April."

"But you like April, right?" Luke asked.

"Luke I never got a chance to know her." She said. "I wanted to but you didn't let me. People in the diner met her, Lane met her, for god sake you even went to Philly and introduced her to Jess and Rory but not me Luke." She ranted starting to sob with tears coming from her eyes again.

Luke passed her Lorelai a napkin. "Sorry, still don't carry a hankie, you know why." He smiled.

"Thanks." Taking the white napkin and dabbing her eyes.

"Lorelai I didn't mean to cut you out and I'm sorry." Luke said. "I don't know what happened. When I first asked for time, to get to know April it was easy, you agreed and it was just easy. Then as the weeks went on it just fell into place."

"I just wanted to help." Lorelai said.

"I know but you know me, I had to try it myself but when I needed help you were there without question. You saved the day." Luke told her.

"Then why Luke? Was it Anna, did she tell you what to do, how to think? Did she not want me around April?" Lorelai asked dreading the answer that might come.

"You're right, it was partly Anna. But it was also me, I didn't want to loose contact with April and she holds all the cards." Luke admitted.

"Why didn't you tell Anna we're engaged?" She asked. "I mean, we were engaged." Looking down at her coffee. "She told me engaged is not married."

"Which explains the ultimatum in the street." Luke realising part of what had happened between them. "Look Lorelai I don't know why I didn't tell Anna about us. At the time I think she didn't needed to know, it was none of her business."

"Looks like we both made a mess of things." Lorelai said with a smile. "Some more than others." She added.

"And we regret our actions." Luke told her, but also asking the question.

"You have no idea how much." Lorelai said with a smile, this was going well Lorelai thought.

"Okay then, we agree." Luke returned with a tentative but welcomed smile.

There were a few moments of silence as they drank their coffee and tea.

"Lorelai, you know this is going to take time, to fix what we have." He said. "I do love you but we have a lot that has to change between use and right now I don't know if I can trust you."

"I understand." She replied. "We need to talk more about our problems, at least I hope they are 'our' problems." Highlighting the word.

"I'd like that." He said talking a final drink of tea. "I'm sorry about what I said before, in the supermarket. I though it's what you wanted to hear."

"I understand, come on we better go." Lorelai stood from her chair. "You have dinner to cook for Liz and TJ."

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to go." He said.

"We will talk later, this is a good start Luke." She reassured him.

A few minutes later Lorelai sat in her Jeep as she watched Luke drive off. 'Good going Lorelai.' She thought as she backed out and set off back home with a smile.

TBC…

_Feedback is good, should I go on._


	2. Cotillion Confessions

--

**Thanks for the support and feedback.**

**This is another short one and for now they might stay that way.**

**Cotillion Confessions**

Luke was relaxing for the first time that day, sitting back in his comfy arm chair with a cold beer as he watched the Connecticut Defenders in the final innings of there game. He was not a fan of the team but April was, so decided to give them a go and watch a few games. He missed not being able to see her every day. Looking over to the bedside table at the cap she had made him buy when they drove to Boston to watch them play.

Luke half asleep from his hard days work jumped a little in his chair when the phone rang. Catching his beer before it crashed to the floor Luke picked up the phone. "Hello." He grumped a little before realising it was Lorelai and his face changed to a smile.

"Hi, it's me." She said.

Luke noted she sounded quite and gloomy. "Are you all right Lorelai?" He asked.

Lorelai's heart skipped a beat when he spoke her name in full unlike others she knew. "I just needed to talk to someone." She said in a quite tone.

"Okay." Luke said, not knowing if he should talk as well.

They had spoken just once since the coffee shop. Lorelai ordering some take-out, her usual burger and chillie fries with coffee, Lorelai asking if Lane could deliver it to her home not feeling up to another face-to-face meeting, plus Babette was home.

"So I told my parents, about us." She started. "That we broke up, Emily blamed you by the way but they didn't really have much to say. I don't know if they are mad or relieved." She added. "I didn't tell them about this."

"I seem to remember I was not their biggest fan." Luke said as he removed his boots while juggling the cordless phone.

"They liked you, they wanted to buy us a house." Lorelai informed him.

"Really?" Luke said in amazement.

"I told you it was just a matter of time before they would like you." She said with a smile coming back to her face. "If they knew the truth they would probably want to disown me and adopt you."

"I don't know if that would happen." He said dryly before changing his tone to be more serious. "Sorry you had to deal with all that on your own." He added.

"I had Rory with me." She said, relieved their banter was back.

"How is Rory with all this, with me?" Luke asked not knowing the rules of their new relationship. "If it's okay to ask?"

"No you can ask, actually Rory was more mad with me." She said. "She didn't like how I ended things, but she's not mad with you."

"Rory was in here, the diner, visiting Lane the other day." He said moving to his bed, knowing this was going to be a long call.

"Rory said she saw you." Pausing for a few seconds. "Luke I'm sorry I didn't come when I heard about the crash. I don't know why I didn't say anything before." She said.

"You were mad at me." He reminded her. "Besides it's all fixed now."

"That's good. I would like to check it out one day." She said still not able to go back to his place. "How is Kirk?"

"He's fine, he started a diner on lawn across the street." Luke said. "Tried to give me a job."

"Well that's Kirk." She joked.

"Well he's banned from here for the a month." He chuckled.

"So he'll be back next week?" She asked.

"Probably." Luke added.

"It good that you're back on track Luke, how are you doing with all this?" She asked.

"I'm okay. But you called me, what's on you mind Lorelai?" Luke asked wanting to get to the reason for the call.

"I'm confused, Luke can I ask you something as a friend?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure." No so sure this was good.

"Do you think I do things to go against my mother?"

"Like what?" Luke asked.

"Well everything I've done in the last 22 years? I was at the DAR Cotillion dance she organized and I had fun. But I don't like those events normally." She added.

"Lorelai you've always been you own person, did things your way it's just who you are."

"But what if I was wrong, what if my life had been one mistake after another since I got knocked up at 16? Luke what if I'm meant to lead a different life than I have?"

"Lorelai you have a great life but I can't tell you if it's right or wrong, it's you life and you're the only one who can do that." He said with his usual candor just like when they were friends before they dated.

"Chris was here." She said being honest. "He still wants me and I don't know what to do."

Luke was taken back at the mere mention of his name but answered the best he could. "Lorelai you know how I feel. I didn't mean what I said in the supermarket, I still have feelings for you. I trust you'll make the right choice in the end."

"Luke you know, I still love you. I just needed to be honest with you. And I need to be honest with me." She said.

Luke agreed and Lorelai continued. "Luke do you still love me?" It was a quick and simple question and Luke answered without a second thought.

"I never stopped loving you, I probably never will." He said. "But Lorelai if you feel this is not what you want then it's up to you to make that choice. Don't let me or anyone else make that choice."

Lorelai was quite for a few moments. "Luke I want to see you again."

Luke was relieved; he got the answer he hoped for. "Good, that's good." He said with a smile. "Do you want to keep this between us for the time being?"

"And Rory." Lorelai said. "Yes, but how do we do this?"

"I think we need a neutral location, away from the town." Luke said.

"Agreed, but not a hotel room." Lorelai said. "What about the coffee shop near the supermarket, it can be our secret spot." She added.

"You just like the coffee there." He joked.

"Well there is that. She laughed a little. "So it's settled."

"I guess so." Luke said. "Now we just need a time."

"I'm too tired to think right now, can I call you in the morning to talk some more and work out a time?" She asked with a yawn.

"Sure thing, just make it after 8am and the morning rush." He asked.

"I probably won't be awake till nine." She reminded him.

"Get some rest, we'll talk tomorrow." He said about to hang up the phone.

"Luke." Lorelai said to get his attention again.

"I'm still here." Luke quickly said, putting the phone to his ear.

"Love you." She said.

"I love you too." Luke responded.

"I wish we had said that more often before." Lorelai said.

"You have no idea." Luke said. "Well talk more in the morning, night Lorelai get some rest." Luke said before pressing the button to end the call.

"Lorelai looked at the phone before holding it up to her face. "Yes like I can sleep now." She said before placing the phone in its cradle on the night stand. Slipping down under the covers Lorelai smiled, it was going well. She was slowly winning back his trust.

Luke sat up, resting on the edge of the bed for a few moments before standing. He placed the phone back in its charger before tossing his empty beer bottle in the bin and getting a glass of water. Looking out on the darkened square he wondered if it could be this easy to still love Lorelai. Truth be told he had stopped loving Lorelai, but for no more than a fraction of a second and then he couldn't help but still love her.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._

BTW – I'm working on my other stories Wrangler Repairs and Luke's Lake, updates to come as soon as I can write them.


	3. So Wonderful

**Thanks for the support and feedback.**

**So Wonderful**

Luke was nervous about their first meeting after that calls, it had been postponed a couple of times, first when things got busy at the Inn and then Anna had asked Luke to watch April for a few weeks so she could tend to her sick mother in New Mexico. But the day had arrived and Luke was sitting waiting, he was on his 2nd cup of tea when he saw the Jeep pull up out front.

"Hi" Lorelai said as she came into the café. "Sorry I'm late but I have a good reason…" Her sentence trailed off. "Nice cap." She added.

"April bought it." Taking it off to show Lorelai. "Well I paid for it but she picked it out when we went to that game in Boston last month. It's her favourite team." He said adjusting the black Connecticut Defenders cap as he put it back on. "The other is safe in my wardrobe, I thought it best to keep up appearances."

"Yeah, sure." Lorelai said sounding a little hurt as she turned to the waitress. "Coffee please and keep it coming."

"And why are you late?" Luke asked to change the topic.

"My mother was arrested." She said.

"Okay that's a good reason, how?" Luke asked in surprise.

The waitress came back with Lorelai coffee.

"She was talking on her cell phone while driving." Lorelai told him the story.

"Well that can be dangerous." Luke told here. "I'm amazed you haven't be caught yet."

"I'm careful, besides I have a ear think now." She informed him.

"Doesn't you mothers car have that wireless phone thing, you told me once." He asked.

"Yes, Bluetooth. But she doesn't like it. She feels it's not personal enough. I guess a few hours in the slammer might have changed her mind." She joked. "Here I have pictures."

Lorelai getting her phone out and showing Luke, sure enough it was Emily but his heart almost stopped when he saw one with Chris.

Lorelai saw his face change. "Yes Chris was there." Lorelai said he smile gone.

"So are you two…" Luke words petered out.

"No we're not dating, we went out last week but it was to do with Rory, nothing more. Luke I told you I want us to work this out but like it of not Chris is part of my life with Rory and since we did what we did I have to work out things with him as well. Do you understand?" She asked pleading her case.

Luke was upset but nodded. "I guess so. While we're being honest can I just say I don't like it but I understand."

Lorelai was amazed at how things had change between them, Luke was not ranting and about to get up and find Chris again to hit him, he sat back taking a drink of his tea. "So what happened then." He asked

"Well it was nothing, I agree on dinner with Chris to talk about what was going on, I told him we are working things out." She said. "But tonight he came over in a red Mustang and had this whole date planned. I told him no so we ended up talking over coffee. Then just as he was about to leave the phone range and the Jeep is making that weird sound again so he offered to take me, and that's it." She finished taking a deep drink of the last of her coffee.

"But your Jeep is out front." Luke said pointing to the car.

"Yes and now you can hear the sound if you want, plus it's only a short drive here. Unlike the police station where Emily was." She said.

"I guess that makes sense." Luke said signally for their drinks to be topped up. "Do you want something to eat?"

Lorelai gave her 'don't you know me' face "Sorry I forgot who I was with for a minute." Turning to the waitress. "Some peach pie for the lady please."

"So Luke how are you doing?" She asked.

"Well you know April is staying for a couple of weeks." Lorelai nodding as she sipped he new hot coffee. "Well she's trying to set me up."

"On a date?" Lorelai was surprised.

"Yes her biology teacher, she likes fish." He said.

"So she doesn't know about us?" Lorelai asked a little disappointed.

"I thought it was best for now, I mean we're keeping this quite right now and April has a habit of talking to anyone." He said. "I just thought it was best but if you like I could bring her next time." Luke offered.

"That would be nice, where is April tonight then?" Lorelai looked at Luke.

"Lane is watching her." He replied.

"So she's good?" Lorelai asked.

"Grades are good, she's keeping out of trouble, I never realised how had it was. I mean before it was a night here and there but it's been a week and it's a lot of work. I now have a better understanding of what you must have gone though with Rory." He said.

"Yes they can be a hand full. But I'd do it all again in a heart beat." Lorelai placed her hand on his. "With the right person."

Luke smiled back. "I'd like that, but first it sounds like you have to deal with Chris, I have to work out things with Anna." He said.

"How are things with Anna?" She asked pulling back her hand to eat some more of her pie.

"They are good, I think she trusts me, she didn't say anything about our break up when I told her, I don't know if that's a good thing." He said. "I have April for another couple of weeks while she's in New Mexico."

There was a moment of silence as they both drank a little more, Lorelai finishing off her pie.

"Luke I'd like an official meeting with them, if we want this to work I think they need to know and we all need to talk." She said hoping Luke would agree.

"I'd like that Lorelai, but I'm not sure Anna will." He said. "But I agree if this is going to work we need this, so I'll talk to them and arrange something."

"Maybe we can have lunch with April before Anna gets back?" She asked.

"I don't know if Anna would like that." Luke said but could see Lorelai's face change. "But I can't stop you from coming to the diner to have lunch."

"I'd like that. But the minute I go back the town will know something is happening." She said.

"I don't care if they know. I'm a big boy I can handle a few crazy townies." He said.

"Then we can have a dinner later." She asked.

"Sounds like a plan, do you want to bring Rory?" He asked.

"That would be nice, we'll probably have to do it on Saturday night as that's about the only free time she has." Lorelai said.

"So I'll talk to my people and you talk to yours." He joked. "We'll set something up, Anna won't be back for at least two weeks."

"Plenty of time to sort thinks out then." She smiled. "Luke I don't want to upset you."

"Nice opening line then." He said in a dry tone.

"I need to tell you something happened with Chris when we went to dinner last week." She said.

"The platonic parents of Rory dinner?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded. "He kissed me goodnight." Lorelai said waiting for Luke's reaction. "It started as a friends kiss on the lips but he wanted more and I pulled back the moment I knew what was happening. But it was just a kiss, nothing more. Do you believe me?"

Luke was silent; Lorelai could see he was mad and mouthing something to himself.

"Are you okay Luke?" she asked.

"Just counting to ten. It's something I learnt from T.J. to control my anger." He said. "And please don't mock me for listening to T.J."

"Luke I didn't do anything to bring it on." She said.

"Lorelai you didn't have to do anything, he's still in love with you. Believe me I understand. He said.

"I just needed to let you know what was going on. Not that there is anything, we're in this together." She reminded Luke.

"We'll I've got to get back to April." He said. "This was nice."

Luke got up to put on his old green jacket but was stopped by Lorelai as she stood to kiss Luke on the lips for a second before pulling back.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly looking away. "I didn't. I should go." Lorelai went to pick up her bag.

"Its all right Lorelai." He said leaning in and returning the kiss.

It was slow and romantic, Luke holding on to Lorelai hip, she in turn holding his belt. Lorelai could believe Luke was kissing her in public, yes the café was deserted apart from them and the staff but still for Luke this was a big step. Luke in turn couldn't help himself, wanting to kiss her all night, to make it real what they were doing.

The kiss only lasted less than a minute and as they parted they looked into each other's eyes.

"We can't do this yet." Luke said. "But it's a nice start."

"I would say more than nice." Lorelai replied.

"Definitely more than nice." Luke agreed.

Lorelai smiled. "You just did this to make me crazy."

"You're already crazy." He reminded her. "I've been wanting to do that all night."

"Glade we're on the same track here." She said. "So I better let you go."

"April will be over at a friends on Saturday but Sunday she's helping out in the diner." He said.

"So I'll see you Sunday for lunch." She said. "Or maybe breakfast."

"Either or both, it's your call." Luke said.

Lorelai went to get her purse to pay for her coffee and pie.

"No I got it." Luke said paying the check.

Lorelai lead them out side.

"So Luke, it was a good talk." She said.

"Great kiss." He added.

"Definitely." Lorelai agreed reaching for his hand as they took the couple of step to her Jeep. "Are we crazy."

"Must be." He said.

"I wish we could just go home together." She said squeezing his hand.

Luke backed Lorelai up against the driver's side door, holding her hand between them. "We will soon, I promise." Kissing Lorelai on the lips again Luke using his other hand to hold her waist. They kiss was more passionate this time, Lorelai pushing herself into his body. She moaned as she could feel hold hard he was, Lorelai putting her hand in his back pocket to pull him in close.

Breaking apart Luke stepped back. "Now that was for the next time Chris calls, so you don't forget what we are working towards here." He said walking backwards to his truck.

"You are mean Luke Danes." She said. "Now I have to pick up some batteries before I go home, lucky there's a supermarket right here."

Luke took a few seconds to realise what she meant. "Well as long as you're happy, that's all I wanted."

Luke got into his truck and drove off at Lorelai went for her batteries and maybe some ice cream, Red Vines and a few other essential supplies.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._

**A/N - Sorry but Chris will play a part but not a big one between Luke and Lorelai, she has made her choice. It doesn't mean he won't be sniffing around in future chapters, remember I'm trying to use as much of the season 7 as possible but without the bad parts.**

**And yes I am working on my other stories Wrangler Repairs and Luke's Lake updates. I've just got into this story right now and can't stop thinking about it.**


	4. Life Stinks And Then You Light A Bonfire

**Thanks for the support and feedback.**

**Life Stinks And Then You Light A Bonfire**

"Come on we're going to miss it." April called for Luke from the open diner door.

Luke took off his apron, shutting off the lights as he grabbed his jacket and closed the door.

"Lets go kiddo." Taking Aprils hand as they cross the street towards the growing crowd of people.

A short time later the fire is lit, Taylor is complaining about the proper permits as April is explaining how the fire is getting rid of the smell. Luke looks over to the diner when he notices a familiar Jeep pulling up.

Luke excuses himself as he leaves the group are walks to the Jeep.

"Hi." He said as he sees Lorelai sitting on the steps of the diner.

She jump slightly hearing Luke's voice. "You scared me." She said.

Luke can see Lorelai is upset and has been crying. "Are you okay Lorelai." Luke said as he sat down next to her.

"News flash I had a bad Friday night dinner." Lorelai said wiping her eyes.

Luke put his arm around her, pulling Lorelai close for comfort. "It's alright." Lightly kissing her hair.

Sobbing a couple more times Lorelai started telling Luke the evenings events.

"Chris came, which wouldn't normally bother me but then I found out Emily was trying to set us up again! But here's the twist people he asked to come, he set it up and my mother went along with it!" She said. "I told him it was over, that we were working things out, my mistake was adding that we were not officially back together again yet."

Luke wanted to be mad at Chris but knew this was not the time he needed to be here for Lorelai. "So what happened to set this all off?"

"Well as you know I've been helping Chris with Gigi, last week Sherry contacted him." She said.

"Sherry's Chris ex-wife?" Luke confirmed.

"Yes, and she regrets how she left him holding the baby, literally." She continued. "Well she wanted Chris to just send Gigi to Paris, where she now lives, like a piece of luggage. Well I suggested he should take Gigi him self instead of sending the 20 year old nanny." She continued to rant. "He then said I should join him, which I turned down right away. But Chris is not known for taking no easily, so he contacted Emily and well that's why he was there tonight." She said catching her breath. "That's it."

"Wow you had a busy night." Luke said.

"Rory!" She yelled.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I forgot Rory, she was going to ride home with me." Lorelai said.

"Didn't she have her car?" Luke asked the obvious question.

"No she had a dinner with Logan and then was dropped of at my parents for after dinner drinks." She said crying again.

"I'm sure she'll find her way home, she could take a cab or maybe Chris will drop her off." Luke reassured her. "So it wait be okay." Luke rubbed her back. "And I thought I had a bad night listening to Taylor at the bonfire."

"Oh I missed it." She said looking over to the square. "Is April having a good time?"

"Yes, the town loves her." He said.

"I think the town love her because they love you Luke." She said with a smile.

"Stop it." He joked back. "So you want to see the fire?"

"I like fire." Lorelai said standing up. "It's bright and pretty with the flames flickering."

"There's my little crazy pyromaniac." Luke said taking her hand.

They made their way to the gathering, the townies didn't seem to care that Lorelai was there with Luke, they didn't hold hands but stayed close to one another.

"There you are." April said. "Hello Lorelai, thanks for having lunch the other day, it was way better than sitting at the counter with Kirk."

"Hey I heard that." Kirk said from a few yards away.

"I had a good time as well." Lorelai said.

April pulled Lorelai aside and whispered to her. "I think dad is feeling much better now." She said.

Lorelai smiled. "I think you're right."

"Here want a Smoreoe?" April asked.

"A Smoreoe?" Lorelai looked confused.

April explained. "I use Oreo's instead of grand crackers, I call it Smoreoe's." Handing Lorelai one.

Lorelai took a bite. "Oh my god that's good, and you thought of these?"

"Yes." April replied.

"Hey Luke are you sure this is your kid." She joked and the two of them laughed as Luke looked on. "I'll have to tell Rory."

Later Luke walked the two ladies back to the diner. Unlocking the door April went up to the apartment while Luke said his goodnights to Lorelai.

"So here we are again." She said.

"Looks like it, you'll come by for breakfast?" He asked.

"Try and stop me mister." Lorelai said as she held his waist.

Lorelai leant in as they shared a kiss, she shifted her hands to his neck as Luke now held her waist. The kiss lasted about a minute before they broke for air, and to see if the townies were watching.

"No one saw us." She said.

"Maybe they don't care any more?" Luke replied as he opened her car door.

"Trying to get rid of my?" She asked.

"Just making sure this doesn't go too far too soon, I have a teenage daughter that is probably watching us right now." He said.

"Fare enough." She gave him one final kiss. "So breakfast."

"Can't wait." Luke replied as he shut the Jeep's door.

Lorelai started the car and drove off as Luke watched before going into the diner and shutting the door.

When Lorelai pulled up she saw Chris waiting by his stupid Volvo, which was blocking her normal parking spot.

"What are you doing here?" She asked still mad at him.

"I needed to see you." Chris told her.

"Where's Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Rory?" Chris questioned."

"Five foot seven, goes by the name of Lorelai the third." Lorelai joked trying to control her anger.

"I'm sure she took a cab back to Yale." Chris told her.

"Great you couldn't even do that right." She said. "Look Chris it's over, me and you, I made a huge mistake trusting you. I know I'm partly responsible for this mess we're in right now but I don't want you to come around here any more." She continued. "If you want to see Rory you can but just not here." She said walking away from him.

"But…" Chris tried to talk.

"No buts, it's over. I love Luke and your were a mistake." She said shutting the door behind her and leaving Chris standing there on the bottom of the steps. Chris turned and slowly left.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._

_A/N - Yes I know I promised more of my other stories but I'm so wrapped up in how easy this one is going, I just want to continue. And people say writing, drama is hard LOL_


	5. Bulldogs Bite

**Thanks for the support and feedback.**

**Bulldogs Bite**

"Lorelai." A familiar voice called.

Lorelai and Luke turning around to see probably the last people they were expecting to see today.

"Mother what are you doing at Yale?" Lorelai asked.

"What are you doing here?" Emily returned the question. "And why is Luke here." Not speaking to Luke.

"It's parents weekend. I'm a parent of a Yale student, you are not." Lorelai said.

"Where is Christopher?" Emily asked.

Lorelai looked at Luke who was feeling out of place more than ever, he had done the right thing accompanying Lorelai and doing more things together as a couple. Things they had neglected in the last year. Luke had even put on is one and only suit and left his blue cap at home.

"We are working things out, they got pretty mess up before but we've been talking and things are going good right now." Lorelai informed her mother while holding Luke's arm.

"So are you engaged again?" She asked with a touch of sarcasm.

"Not yet, I told you we are talking we both did stupid things, some more than others and we are taking it one day at a time." Lorelai said.

"Do you know that Christopher is here?" Emily asked.

"No we didn't. I haven't talked to Chris since I was ambushed at Friday night dinner." Lorelai said.

"Well he is paying for Yale now so it's fitting he is here." Emily said, not being too subtle with her tone.

"Lorelai." Richard calls as he walks over. "You came." He said surprised to see his daughter.

"Yes dad why is this such a big deal?" Lorelai said. "I'm a parent, this is a Yale parents even."

"But you never came before." Richard said.

"Correction I came to one in her freshmen year." Leaning in to Luke. "It was boring, reminded me why I hated school."

"Have you seen Christopher yet, he was around here a few minutes ago." Richard said.

"Apparently our daughter has not spoken to the father of her child in weeks." Emily said, her tone more harsh than before.

Richard finally noticed Luke standing right next to Lorelai. "Well hello Luke, have you been there this whole time?" reaching out to shake his hand.

"They are not a couple yet, what ever that means." Emily said.

"Really?" Richard remarked.

Lorelai and Luke exchanged looks. "We've been talking, working things out." Luke said.

"Well that's good." Richard said appearing genuine to Emily's dismay.

"We have to go." Lorelai said. "Don't want to miss the Astrophysics lecture." She added. "Luke has been waiting for it all day."

"The what?" Luke said as they walked off.

Once out of sight of Emily and Richard. "Don't worry we're not going to any lectures you don't want to see."

"Okay. So Chris is here." Luke said.

"Makes sense. "She said. "Is it weird that he's paying for Rory to continue at Yale?" Lorelai asked.

"No it's fine I just didn't think about it before of Christopher being here." Luke said.

"Me neither." Lorelai said stopping. "You hungry?" She asked.

"I could eat." Luke said as the walked into another hall.

A few minutes later they had split, Lorelai in search of food while Luke went for drinks. Luke started talking to some other dads, awkwardly explaining he was Rory's stepfather to be, one day. As the other talked Luke realised how much he had missed in April life and even though he had known Rory for 10 years, not being with Lorelai much of that time he had missed so much. Not that Rory was into sports or to his knowledge had ever built a wave generator but he hoped he didn't miss those things with either child in the future.

After they ate it was time to see Rory in action, making their was to the Yale Daily news offices they went in, Rory was in her element.

"Lor." They heard, Lorelai cringing at the very sound as they turned to see Chris sitting at a nearby desk.

"Mom you made it." Rory said rushing up to great her. "And you dragged poor Luke along."

"He wanted to come." Lorelai said hugging her daughter.

"I liked the sports we watched, Rugby is a rough sport going but the ambulance parked at the field." Luke said.

Chris watched the exchange as he came over.

"Dad has been here for the last hour." Rory said.

"Thought I should put in an appearance since Rory is my daughter and I'm paying for all this." Chris said not being subtle at all. He was giving Emily a run for her money in the tone he was using.

"Hello Christopher." Luke said making sure to say his full name and being as pleasant as he could, he counted to ten in his head as they shook hands.

"I'm planning to take Rory and her friends out to lunch, you two are welcomed to join us." Chris said. "I reserved a table at Chez Zinjustin, I hear they have a Crme Brlée to die for."

"Sound nice." Lorelai said. "But we have plans."

Rory looking a little disappointed pulled Lorelai aside leaving the guys standing there in the middle of the busy newsroom.

"I know it's not ideal but why can't you come for lunch?" Rory asked.

"It's not Chris, although that is a big part, but we really do have plans." Lorelai said. "Swimming lessons."

"Swimming lessons?" Rory said trying to keep her voice down.

"Yes April's swimming coach said it was a good idea for Luke and we decided to do it together." Lorelai told her daughter.

"But you can both swim you've been to the lake together." Rory pointed out.

"You can't be too careful." Lorelai said. "I'm sorry, we'll have a special dinner this Saturday with April before that one with Anna in a few weeks.

"Alright then, as long as Luke is the one cooking." Rory joked.

They looked back over to Luke and Chris, it looks like they were staring each other down, standing no more than two yards apart with arms folded.

"Come on we better get over there before anything happens." Lorelai said.

Later that night they were watching letterman on TV, Lorelai lying in Luke's arms.

"We better get you to bed." Luke said.

"Why Lucas what do you have in mind." Lorelai said in saucy voice.

"Sorry nothing dirty, I have to open the diner early." Luke said as they got up.

Lorelai turned off the TV and turned to Luke. "So when are we gonna, you know. Go to bed again."

Luke took a step towards Lorelai taking her hands. "We'll know when it's right." He said kissing Lorelai on the forehead.

"Okay I think I can wait, but let me warn you mister. Next time I see you in those swimmers you will not be safe." She warned him.

"You didn't look too bad in that red one piece today either." Luke said feeling more than just the tension rising. "Okay I better get out of here, breakfast at eight."

Lorelai nodding as Luke backed away their hands parting as the distance became too great. Lorelai smiled as she climbed the stairs to her bedroom, soon she would not be alone in that bed.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._


	6. Doin’ the Twist

--

**Thanks for the support and feedback.**

**Doin' the Twist**

Lorelai proudly walks into the diner and sits at her stool. She had fought Kirk for the seat a few weeks before until Luke threatened to ban Kirk from being served so he gave up the stool when Lorelai was not using it.

"Hi." Lorelai said to Zach. "Is the boss around?" She asked.

"In the store room last I checked." Zach said as he handed Caesar an order.

Lorelai left her bag on her stool to find Luke.

"There you are." She said making Luke jump, dropping several cans of peas on the floor.

"Geez Lorelai!" He said. "I told you never to do that. I could have hit the shelf and knocked down a sack of potato's!"

"Again with the weird storage places." She said closing the door behind her. "Morning."

"Yes it is." Luke said picking up the cans. "Actually the morning is all but gone, why where you late?" He asked.

"Chris called again." She said sounding upset.

"From Paris again? That must b costing him a fortune." Luke said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just becoming annoying he's called and emailed at least a dozen times with so many questions about Gigi." Lorelai said. "I've told him to stop but he just won't."

"Maybe you need to be more forceful, he knows by now what is happening I mean we are a couple again right." Luke asked.

"Yes of course we are." Lorelai replied. "He's just never been good with rejection."

Luke stepped over to Lorelai. "Maybe when we're married he'll finally get the picture?" Luke said as he pulled Lorelai in for a hug.

Lorelai was a little stunned, she knew Luke had his mothers engagement ring cleaned and now he was talking about marriage but still they had not seriously talked about it. Even becoming a couple had just happened with no real discussion.

Lorelai started to kiss Luke's chest, over the flannel up to his collar to his neck, which not had three days growth and was quite rough but Lorelai liked it, she missed it. They had kissed a number of times in the last few weeks, even getting to second base as they watched hard bodies on the couch.

Lorelai held the back of Luke's neck as the kissing became more intense. She could feel how ready Luke was as he pushed her against the pickle jars, lifting her leg in response to pull him closer.

Breaking apart to catch their breath Lorelai looked at Luke.

"I need you." She said in soft voice almost begging with her dark blue eyes.

"We can't do it here." Luke said. "Someone might walk in."

"I locked the door." Lorelai said.

"So this was you plan, seduce me in front of the pickles?" Luke joked.

"I think it's time Luke." Lorelai said.

"You do, but here?" Luke replied.

Lorelai lifted her short dress placing his hand on her raised thigh, sliding it to her centre. "I want you Luke."

Luke smiled, as she offered no resistance as his fingers slipped inside her panties. He could feel he warmth, he had missed so much in the last few months, he was helpless in her eyes. Lorelai started undoing Luke's jeans and began to stroke Luke as he put his fingers inside her opening. They continued kissing and rubbing each other as the pace built.

"Now Luke, inside me now." She demanded, more forceful this time.

Luke dropped his pants and Lorelai got into position pulling her now wet panties aside as Luke slid inside, they moaned as the connection was made. Luke moving his hips as they stood, holding her leg they moved faster Luke loosening the top of her dress Lorelai doing the same with his flannel. The dress and shirt came off with Luke now holding Lorelai off the floor as she used all he strength to slid on his length.

Realising they were not twenty any more Luke moved to lay down with Lorelai squatting over him. Luke was lying on some old tarps, propped up against a bag of flour as Lorelai sat in his lap, holding each other they moved again, Luke not taking much longer to climax sending Lorelai over the edge minutes later as he massaged her clit in the after glow.

"Okay not exactly how I pictured this would go." Luke said.

"But it's good to get the 'first time' out of the way, makes it much better for tonight." Lorelai added.

"Good reasoning." Luke said. "Okay get off me. As much as I love being inside you I really need to get back to work before Zach or Caesar comes looking, they have a key to this room."

"I feel used." Lorelai pouted jokingly.

"I'll give you some fries on the house, make you feel better." Luke added.

"He mister I think the joy I just bought to you deserved more than some fries." Lorelai said as the dressed.

"Okay free coffee to go." Luke said finding his shirt.

"Sounds much better." Lorelai said kissing Luke before opening the door.

It was a long day, after the quickie in the storeroom, neither one could concentrate on work. Luke had arrange for Liz and TJ to watch April for the night. Lorelai made it home first, showering and changing into her Juicy track pants and hoodie. Coming down to the kitchen to find dinner well under way.

"Hi sweetie." Lorelai said leaning into kiss Luke on the lips as her tendered to the stove. "What we having?" Looking at the stove.

"Spaghetti Bolognese with Garlic Bread I baked at the diner today." He said proudly. "And a bottle of red wine."

"Garlic Bread?" Lorelai questioned.

"Well I figured there was little chance of you turning me down tonight." He said dryly.

"He maybe I'm not that easy mister." She said taking some of the bread.

"Well our little adventure in the storeroom today would say otherwise." Luke said with a smile.

Checking the label on the wine. "And this is for?"

"You like wine." Luke said.

"Yes but you don't." Lorelai reminded him.

"I don't mind it with the right meal and this is a special occasion." Luke said. "Okay this is just about done, can you just keep an eye on it while I shower."

"I want to watch." Lorelai said pouting.

"Not this time Lorelai, just keep an eye on the hot dish on the stove and not me." He warned.

Lorelai sat and watched as she waited for Luke.

Later that night they washed the dishes together, Lorelai drying. When finished they moved to the living room, with a couple of beers after finishing the wine.

"So what do we want to watch?" Luke asked picking up the remote.

"I do like that new show with that cute guy from Friends, Studio something." Lorelai said sitting down on the couch with Luke. "But I was hoping we'd play cards tonight." Taking the remote she turned off the TV.

"Cards?" Luke asked.

"Go Fish." Lorelai said. "The rules are simple every time 'Go Fish' is used you loose a piece of clothing." She added.

"So 'Strip Fish' then." Luke said.

"Yes." Lorelai said.

"And the object of the game?" Luke asked.

"The first one to loose all their cloths has to pleasure the other." She said. "For one minute, just using there hands and face."

"Why one minute?" Luke asked.

"That's where the next game starts. The person who was being pleasured must then go and hide." Lorelai told Luke. "When found they must return the favor for two minutes.

"Okay." Luke said liking the game rules.

"Then the other person hides and when they are found they pleasure the other for three minutes." She said. "This continues until climax is reached."

"Doesn't sound like any game of Go Fish I've even played before." Luke said.

"Good." She said with a smile getting the open deck of cards off the coffee table. "I'll deal."

"Thank you." Luke said picking up the cards Lorelai hand dealt Luke in the space between them on the couch. "May I have your Aces." He said as he had 2 already.

Lorelai reluctantly handed over the card. "Okay can I have any seven's."

"Go Fish." Luke said with a smile.

Lorelai put down her cards and took of one sock. "There you go, you getting turned on by the red nail polish yet Luke." She said smiling at Luke.

"Unfair you knew you wanted to play this and added extra clothes, I'm wearing this t-shirt and tack pants, that's it." Luke said.

"So." Lorelai started.

"My boys are going free style tonight." Luke said with a grin.

As the game went on Luke was having most of the luck, Lorelai loosing her clothes one by one till she sat on the couch in just her panties and Luke in his track pants.

Lorelai hesitated before asking for Jacks.

"Go Fish." Was Luke's answer as he looked up and gave Lorelai a cheeky grin.

"Damn it!" Lorelai said. "You cheated!"

"How, it was you game and you wore the times the number of clothes as me!" Luke said as he leaned back. "I'm waiting, off with the spice girls panties."

Lorelai stood up, taking a deep breath as she dropped her panties to the floor. Sitting between Luke's legs Lorelai pulled down his track pants at the front, just enough to free his hard length. For sixty seconds she stroked his length, kissing the tip and fondling his balls before pulling away.

"Okay big boy, time for you to go and hide." Lorelai said.

Luke got up slowly, pulling up his pants. "Count to ten, and don't look." He said.

"Yes sir!" She said now smiling knowing she was to be in for a treat in just a few minutes.

Luke crept up the stairs but the steps still made sounds with every step, so Lorelai knew where to start looking. Plus the fact Luke was a big guy, which limited the places to hide in the house.

Lorelai finished counting slipping on her track pants before followed Luke up stairs, checking the linen cupboard in the hall before going to the bedroom. He wasn't under the bed or in the bathroom, which only left the wardrobe. Luke was hiding behind some of her favorite dresses.

"Found you!" Lorelai said with joy.

"Time to reward you I guess." Luke said dryly.

Luke knelt in front of Lorelai as she held on to the door. "Time to get theses off." Luke said puling down the track pants. Luke ran his fingers up her thighs blowing some air on her hot centre. Lorelai moaned as her 2 minutes went on.

"Alright time to hide." Luke said as he pulled away leaving Lorelai leaning against the wall for support.

Recovering Lorelai pulled up her track pants again telling Luke to turn and count to ten before she left. Luke finished counting, getting up and he started looking for the half naked Lorelai hiding somewhere in the house.

Lorelai thought about they bed but that was too obvious choice, as was the linen cupboard in the hall. She thought about the living room but decided on the bathtub.

Luke ended up finding Lorelai lying in the tub after a trip down to the kitchen, so it was Luke's turn to hide again. Running out of places fast he hid in the small coat cupboard in the entry, behind some of Lorelai's coats but it wasn't long before Lorelai found Luke.

"Found you!" She said opening the door. "You didn't put much thought into it this time did you?" Lorelai asked.

"Well you house is limited as far as hiding places go." Luke said.

"Well I'm tired of hiding anyway." She said closing the door, there was barely room to move as Lorelai pushed down her track pants.

"I can't move." Luke said.

"Don't worry I'll do all the moving." She said pulling down Luke's pants.

They started kissing, Lorelai putting her arms around Luke's neck, Luke in turn holding Lorelai's waist.

"Mom!" Rory shouted as the cupboard door opened. They froze, partly covered from view by the hanging jackets and coats.

The three girls stood in the entry of the house not knowing where to look as Luke scrambled to cover Lorelai with her trench coat as he pulled his pants up.

"Rory what are you doing home?" Lorelai said trying to cover for the awkward situation.

"Girls night in Stars Hollow." She joked. "I forgot Luke would be here. We'll be in the." The tree girls walked to the kitchen.

Moving from the cupboard Luke found the rest of his clothes and started to dress by slipping on the t-shirt. "Maybe I should go?" He told Lorelai.

"No stay." Lorelai said.

"But Rory's here." Luke said.

"So?" Lorelai asked.

"She saw me, you, us…" Luke said in a panic.

"And we'll be mocked for months to come. Luke it's okay, trust me we'll laugh about this someday, many, many years from now." She joked.

Now dressed Luke and Lorelai went to the kitchen. "Luke is going to make us some coffee and we'll all talk. Rory you want to take Olivia and Lucy into the living room."

"Yes but…" Rory said interrupted by Lorelai.

"No buts Rory. Come on we'll have some good coffee, the best in town, talk and have a good night and forget about the nakedness in the closet." She laughed.

Later that night Lorelai lay in Luke's arms as the both looked up at the ceiling both covered with sweat and breathing heavily.

"So no more sex games unless the doors are locked and we know we'll not be having visitors." Lorelai said.

"Agreed." Luke answered, kissing Lorelai on the top of her head.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._


	7. Rory’s Planetarium

**Thanks for the support and feedback.**

**Rory's Planetarium**

"Where is it?" Luke said checking under discarded clothes in their bedroom."

"What you looking for?" Lorelai asked from the bathroom.

"My cap, last I saw it you were wearing it last night while riding me, then you lifted it off playing cow girl and tossing it across the room." He said animated waving his hands around.

"That was fun." She said coming to the doorway.

Luke looked up to see Lorelai. She was dressed in her short business suit skirt and jacket, looking all the part of a proper businesswoman apart from the blue cap atop her head.

"Very funny." Luke said walking up to Lorelai.

"I like this cap, that's why I bought it." She said as Luke took hold of her waist.

Luke kissed Lorelai on the lips, a quick peck. "You bought it for me." He reminded her. "And they mocked me about it several time."

"But that was school yard thing's like hitting a boy you like." She said.

"So I should have pulled your ponytail then?" Luke joked back.

"Might have got my attention sooner that way." She replied.

"Well I should have read the hand book better when I was a kid." Luke said leaning in and kissing Lorelai again.

They broke apart after a few minutes. "See kissing you while you're wearing my cap is still a little disturbing."

"How so?" She asked.

"I've worn it for years, it's like kissing myself in the mirror or something." He told her.

"That's a disturbing image." Lorelai said removed the cap. "Better now?" She asked.

"Much." Luke said resuming their impromptu make-out session.

Luke slipped his hand from the small of her back to her butt then thigh as Lorelai lifted her leg, the tight but short skirt restricting her movements.

"I'm going to be late." Luke said.

"I think they can handle the diner for a few hours without you." Lorelai said as she walked them over to the bed.

"Well I am the boss so I can't be fired." Luke said as he began removing Lorelai's jacket. "Have I told you how much I love this suit?"

Lorelai shook her head. "But I can tell, don't think I don't see you looking at my butt every time I leave the diner in this skirt." Lorelai said as she hiked up the skirt to straddle Luke who was now on his back lying across the bed. "I still remember the look on you face the first time you saw me in it. For a moment I thought I might have to give you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation." She said kissing Luke again.

"I couldn't serve customers at their tables for a good ten minutes after you left that morning." He said rolling Lorelai over to be on top now.

Luke started kissing down Lorelai's chest as her undid her white blouse, kissing around the cup of her black lacy bra before finding the zipper on her skirt. He slipped the skirt off her long legs sitting up to remove his flannel, kicking off his boots as he lowered his jeans. Lying down between Lorelai's parted legs Luke helped Lorelai out of her blouse as his hard length press against her wet panties.

Now in just their underwear they held each other close as they kissed, slowly rocking their hips together. Rolling over Lorelai was back on top, sitting up she took off here bra before pulling back Luke shorts as she got of the bed. Luke sat up to watch as she took off her panties. Lorelai climbed back on top of Luke, she held his length stroking it hard as she placed him at her opening.

Finding the blue cap on the bed still Lorelai snapped it up. "Giddy up Burger Boy!" She said riding Luke hard.

Luke held Lorelai's hips and smiled at the sight before him.

--

"Okay I have the socks, lets go." Luke said turning towards the checkout with his socks white with a red stripe as always.

"You need some new dress socks for the opening tomorrow." Lorelai said.

"I have socks." Luke said wanting to get out of the department story Lorelai had talked him in entering.

"I've seen your sock draw and I've bought all the dress socks in it." She said.

"My dress sock's are fine, I don't use them that much." Luke said trying to move them closer to the checkouts and out of the store.

"First you can never have enough socks, they will always fit you. Second you need new socks." She said picking a pair from the display. "Come on lets go."

Luke followed Lorelai amazed how she still had the ability to manipulate him into doing things but in the end he knew she was right. The good dress socks he had were the two pairs Lorelai had bought him years before they even dated.

--

"You're here." Rory said seeing Luke and Lorelai walking up to the gathering.

Luke in his suit, Lorelai in light blue wrap dress that moved with the morning breeze.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter.

Luke adjusting his jacket before Rory turned to him. "Luke, good to see you got her here on time."

"We left early just in case." Luke said as they hugged still a little awkward.

"I knew I could have had another coffee before we left." Lorelai said holding her dress down with a gust of wind blowing it up. "Little windy today, sure hope the banner doesn't blow down before I can get some shots." She said holding up her digital camera.

They all looked up at the 'Grand Opening' banner across the front of the new building. Just under the name 'Rory Gilmore Astronomy Building', to Rory's relief the sign was much smaller than she had seen on the mock up her grand parents had shown her. Lorelai took several pictures of Rory in the foreground with the building behind her.

"Lorelai, Rory why don't I take a picture of the two of you now." Luke offered.

"But then I get to take one of you and mom." Rory said. Luke nodded taking the camera from Lorelai.

Emily and Richard arrived and shared a friendly greeting. Richard shaking Luke's had. "Glad you could come my boy."

"It was my pleasure Sir." Luke said.

"Call me Richard." Richard said.

"Grandpa we were taking pictures." Rory said.

"Here let me take one of you with your grandparents Rory." Luke said. "Then many one with Lorelai."

Later they all stood off to the side of the gathering as the opening ceremony commenced. Rory reluctantly said a few words before cutting the ribbon at the main entry.

The gathering of people went inside to inspect the new building. Rory led them in showing them around even though Rory herself had only been through the building once.

"It's big." Luke said as he looked up.

"That's what she said." Lorelai whispered to Rory as they giggled together.

--

"Honey I'm home." Lorelai called from the entry way as she took off her jacket.

"We're in the kitchen." Luke relied as Lorelai entered.

"Something smells good." She said.

Luke was checking the oven as April was placing batter into a mini muffin tray.

"Dad is teaching me to make muffin's." April said looking up.

"She's a quick study unlike some." Luke said as he gave Lorelai a quick peck on the lips.

"I tried my best." Lorelai said going to the fridge for a bottle of water.

"You made a mess of the kitchen in my apartment. I'm still finding flour and Cinnamon in corners of the apartment." Luke said with candour.

"How did that happen?" An inquisitive April asked.

Luke and Lorelai froze for a second not sure what to say, there was no way they were telling a 13 year old other events that happened that night.

"I tripped." Lorelai said. "Luke had left his boots on the floor again."

April seemed to buy the story and went back to her task before handing Lorelai the spoon. "Here do you want to do the last couple?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Luke said.

"Hush you." Looking at Luke. "I think I can handle it." Lorelai said taking the spoon and finishing off the tray.

"Can I put it in the oven?" April asked.

"Here." Luke said as he handed April the oven mitts.

April put the tray in the oven closing the door. "Thanks dad." She said kissing him on the cheek. "I need to email my friend Jenny before dinner." April said going to Rory's room, which she was using while she stay with them.

"Are you okay?" Lorelai asked April. "You look a little flushed."

"Yeah, just tired." April replied. "I might have a nap before dinner."

"You sure you're okay kiddo?" Luke asked.

"Yes dad. Just tired." She said before closing the door.

Luke started cleaning the kitchen so he could start dinner. "Thanks Lorelai."

"For what?" Lorelai asked.

"For letting April use Rory's room, I know what it means to you." He said as he picked up the dirty dishes.

"I'll take that." Lorelai said snatching the mixing bowl from Luke. "Don't want to waste this.

Luke looked at Lorelai not surprised at her actions. "You'll ruin you dinner." He said.

"You know if April wasn't here I'd like to lick this over various parts of your body and take my time licking it off." She said it a whisper so April couldn't hear.

Luke smiled and tried to ignore Lorelai by changing the topic. "So how sick do you think April is?" He asked.

"Could just be a bug but we'll take it in turns to watch her if you like." Lorelai suggested as she licked the patter from the spoon.

They took it in turns to watch April, Luke making a quick meal for them and soup for April as Lorelai watched her.

Later that night Luke rushed up to their bedroom.

"Lorelai!" Luke said standing by their bed. "Lorelai wake up, its April."

"What is?" She asked half asleep.

"She's feeling worse." Luke said in a panic as he dressed.

Lorelai got out of bed and started to dress. "Is she still feeling hot?" Lorelai asked?

"And her stomach is hurting more." Luke told her.

"Maybe it's appendicitis?" Lorelai said.

"Sounds like it. We had a guest at the Inn once, a boy about April's age and it sounds the same. I don't know why I didn't see it before." Lorelai said slipping on her boots. "We'll take her to St. Joseph's to be checked."

A short time later they entered the emergency room, Luke carrying April and Lorelai leading the way.

"We have a sick kid here." Lorelai said coming to the counter.

"It might be her appendix." Luke added.

The nurse directed them to a gurney. Luke placed April on it as the doctor began to examine her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Luke asked in a panic. "I'm April's father." He added. "She was feeling sick, sore stomach and a fever but April said she was okay but it got worse in the last hour. Could it be her appendix?"

"That's possible." The doctor said as he continued to examine April. "We need to take her…"

"April." Luke jumped in.

"April. We need to take April for some tests." They started wheeling her through some doors. Luke attempted to follow. "Sir you need to stay here."

"But…" Luke said visibly shaken.

"We will take good care of April and let you know what is going on shortly." The doctor said as he left Luke standing there.

Lorelai took Luke's arm. "Come sit down Luke before you fall down, you don't look too good." Lorelai giggled. "Wow déjà vu." She said as they sat.

They sat in silence for a few moments. "Thanks for coming." Luke said.

Lorelai held Luke's arm and squeezed his hand. "Here, the nice nurse gave us these forms to filling." Lorelai said handing Luke the clipboard.

Luke looked at it a moment before she started filling it out. "I think they do this to distract us." She joked.

"I'm sorry I wasn't more help." Luke said.

"You were good Luke, kept you checking April, you did all you could do." She said holding Luke's arm tight again.

"But you where the one who suggested coming here." He said looking down at the floor. I didn't even think of appendicitis."

"Luke I wouldn't have either if it was not for the boy falling sick at the Inn last year." She said.

Luke looked at Lorelai's hand in his, lifting it up to kiss before placing it back on his leg.

"I need to call Anna." Luke said breaking the silence.

"Good Idea, need my cell phone?" Lorelai asked.

"No there's a pay phone over there. Besides you really shouldn't use them in Hospitals." Luke said kissing Lorelai before standing up. "I'll just be a few minutes."

Lorelai watched as Luke made the call, he had changed they had both changed. She knew Luke liked to be a strong guy, not showing his emotions but she knew he was in pain. Lorelai was relieved she was here to help but wished she could do more to take away the pain he was feeling.

Luke came back after the short call to Anna. "She's mad." He said.

"At you?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded.

"But you didn't make April sick." She said.

"No not for that, I told her you were here and we were back together, she really got mad." Luke said sitting down.

"Is she coming back?" Lorelai asked.

"No. I convinced her things are under control and she really couldn't do anything so she'll be back next week as planned. I also gave her the hospital details." Luke said leaning back in his chain. "I never heard Anna so mad at me before. I know we've had our differences over April but this was different."

"She'll get over it. I'm in your life and it's your life not hers she has no say in it." Lorelai said.

"What if she moves?" Luke said. "I mean April said her grandmother is not doing much better since the operation, she might decide to move to New Mexico."

"And we'll come to that if it happens." She said holding his hand once again. "April is thirteen years old, Anna can't keep her from you, you have rights as her father." Lorelai leaned in the rest her face on Luke's shoulder.

"Have I told you how good you are too me Lorelai." Luke said. "After all the crap I put us through you're still here."

"We bother messed up Luke. I guess that's what people in love do, they screw up sometimes and now we are making up for lost time." She said as the held each other. They parted and stood as the doctor came through the security doors.

TBC…

_A/N so was it too quick and easy getting them back together?_


	8. Luke Can Knit

**Sorry for the delay in getting this one finished.**

**A/N Warning this chapter gets dirty towards the end.**

**Luke can Knit**

They had just finished watching the remake of one of Lorelai's all time favourite movies. Lorelai was in full rant mode, something she had learnt from Luke.

"Why Luke why, why mess with a classic, as much as I love Johnny Depp I hate that he did this." Lorelai said pouting.

"You say that about just about all movie and TV show remakes and most sequels. Why did you think this would be different?" Luke asked.

"Johnny was in it." Lorelai said turning off the TV with the remote. "Why did you let me see it?"

"How is this my fault?" Luke asked looking at Lorelai.

"You didn't stop me, I saw it there at the video store and Kirk talked me into it with a free rental offer, you know how I can't pass up a free movie rental." Lorelai said.

"I was working, running my business." Luke pointed out.

"Well I can't watch the Willy Wonka DVD you bought me ever again, it's too hard to even thing about Gene Wilder right now. He's the real Willy Wonka unless…" Lorelai said, her words cut off by Luke.

"No I'm not wearing that outfit again, once was more than enough." Luke said getting up from under Lorelai leg.

"But…" Lorelai tried to add.

"No means no!" Luke told her walking to the kitchen.

Lorelai quickly followed him, picking up the empty popcorn bowel.

"Hey Luke." Lorelai said in a now cheerful tone.

"I said no." Luke reminded her.

"No not that, well not yet. I'll try again later when I'm wearing those pumps you like." She said standing before him. "And nothing else."

"I'll look forward to it." Luke said with a grin.

"I was going to ask you about tomorrow." She said with a smile Luke knew to well.

"Lorelai I said I'll make coffee but that's where my involvement in this crazy event ends, I had to turn away paying customers today until I kicked out those crazy people taking up all my tables knitting." Luke ranted.

"Calm down you don't have to come I just need your help. I want to make you a jumper and I know I can use you other clothes but I thought I would take new measurements." She said with a wink, awkward as always.

Luke put down the washcloth, turning to hold Lorelai's waist. "I guest you better make a thorough inspection then." Lorelai held Luke's face as they kissed.

Luke lift Lorelai of the floor, she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding his neck tight, They continued to kiss as Luke walked them towards the lounge then the stairs. "You've been working-out!" Lorelai remarked with a smile.

They were about to move when the phone rang. "Let the machine get it." Luke said continuing to carry Lorelai up the stairs.

They were on the landing when the answering machine kicked in with Lorelai sounding happy. "This is Lorelai," then Luke's not so happy voice. "and Luke," Lorelai's voice again. "With more enthusiasm next time Luke, okay you know what to do after the beep!"

"You used that?" Luke remarked.

On the phone was T.J. it in a panic. "Luke I tried calling your cell be it's off, it's showtime, Luke, we need you!"

Luke rushed to the phone picking it up. "What the hell's going on over there? Is Liz okay?" He could hear Liz screaming in the background.

"She's amazing! We're having a baby, baby! It's beautiful! You got to get over here." T.J. joyfully said. "Bring Lorelai."

"We're on our way!" Luke hung up the phone. "The baby's coming." Luke said grabbing his keys off the desk. "We've gotta go!"

Lorelai got her bag and coat as Luke checked the back door and they left.

--

Luke and Lorelai wait in the kitchen as they hear Liz screaming from the bedroom.

"Why did they want to do this here?" Luke asked as he paced the floor.

"You got me. Sookie did it with Davey and said never again." Lorelai said sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. "Sit before you wear a whole in the floor."

Luke sat on the other side of the table, unable to relax. "A hospital has the back up if things go wrong."

"And drugs, thank God for Demerol I was whacked out on that so much with Rory I could have given birth to an elephant." She said taking a sip of the coffee.

The kitchen was silent for a few minutes before they heard a baby crying. Lorelai squeezed Luke's hand and smiled. As T.J. came running in. "It's a girl!" he said going to the fridge and getting a beer for the fridge.

"T.J.!" Luke shouted.

"Relax Luke." Showing Luke the label. "It's Ginger Beer but I could use some alcohol right about now, wait till Lorelai is cursing and throwing things at you with your kids." T.J. said chugging down the drink before placing the half empty bottle on the sink and wiping is mouth with his sleeve.

"So you're a dad, congratulations. How's it feel?" Lorelai asked.

"It's great, she's great, and we're great." T.J. said speeding through the words.

"So Liz is fine." Luke asked.

"She's bonding with Doula." T.J. said taking another drink.

"Doula" Luke and Lorelai said together.

"Are you sure about that T.J.?" Luke asked.

"Wait till you see her, she's a Doula if I every saw one." T.J. said. "Well I'm going back in, I'll come out shortly when Liz is ready."

About fifteen minutes later they were called in to meet the newest member of the family.

Liz was lying on the bed with Doula in her arms. "Come here you two, meet Doula." She looked a little tired from the birth.

"How are you?" Luke asked.

Liz looked up. "I'm fine, a little tired but I feel great."

"I told them that." T.J. said sitting next to Liz on the edge of the bed.

"So this is Doula, she's very pretty." Lorelai said in awe of them.

"We think so." Liz said.

"What's that, Doula?" T.J. said changing his voice to sound like a baby. "I want my uncle Luke to hold me."

Luke chuckled as Lorelai looked on.

"You heard her." T.J. said

Luke wasn't sure. "Oh, no, no, no. You keep her." He said not wanting the baby to leave her mother.

T.J. used a high-pitched voice again "Please! Uncle Lukey!"

"No, really, really, really, I don't have..." Luke tried to insist.

Liz spoke up. "Come on Luke." She told her brother.

"Come on." T.J. repeated.

Luke tried one last time "I don't have to."

T.J. now imitated a crying baby. "I want my uncle Lukey to hold me!" He said.

Luke finally gave in. "Okay. Okay."

T.J. handed Doula to Luke. "Here you go, Doula."

Lorelai stayed close to Luke, holding his side. "Hey, Doula." Luke said.

"Hi I'm your auntie Lorelai." She said smiling with Luke as they looked at the baby.

"Isn't she beautiful?" T.J. said. "Look at her eyes. She's got Liz's eyes."

"It's true." Liz confirmed.

T.J. added "Ah and -- and aunt Sissy's chin, right? That's totally sissy's chin."

"No, Sissy was adopted." Liz said.

But T.J. didn't get it for a few seconds.

"Ohh! Well, I don't know how she does it, but she's got her chin." T.J. insisted.

Liz chuckled. "What do you think, Luke?"

Luke smiled. "She's great."

"That's your uncle Luke," T.J. said. "And that's Lorelai, Luke's girlfriend. Luke also has a daughter who is your cousin, April. Now, I bet April is gonna be your number-one babysitter. Am I right, Luke?"

Luke could only think of April at that moment while holding Doula. He had to fight to have the rights he deserved as her father he decided. "Yeah. Sure." He said before going to hand the infant back to Liz.

"No it's Lorelai's turn." Liz said, Luke handing her over.

He watched as Lorelai did baby noises, she looked perfect holding the baby, he missed that with April but he didn't want to miss any more of her life and wanted to experience it with Lorelai.

--

Later that night Lorelai was reading in bed, as Luke was finishing off brushing his teeth.

"So we'll start looking for a lawyer tomorrow then." Luke said turning off the light as he left the bathroom.

"I'll ask my dad, he'll have some names we can try." Lorelai said.

"So I'm doing the right thing then, fighting for April?" Luke asked Lorelai as he climbed into his side of the bed.

Lorelai put down her book on the bed and looking over the top of her glasses. "Of course it is, you should have done this from the start."

Luke made himself comfortable. "But Anna was always so nice before, I trusted her." Luke said.

"She kept April from you for 12 years Luke, besides this was out of her control." Lorelai said taking off the glasses. "She's probably doing what she thinks is right, I can understand that."

"I do but April is part of my life, our life now and she just can't take her away when I've just got to know her." Luke said getting emotional.

Lorelai lent over and kissed Luke. "I'm here for you, you know that. We'll fight this together."

Luke looked at Lorelai then down to the bed noticing the book. "What's this." He said picking it up.

"I borrowed it from Sookie." Lorelai said.

"Big Book or Baby Names" Luke read the title. "So you still want to have another?" He asked.

"I never stopped wanting it, I even considered getting pregnant when we were having problems just to get your attention." Lorelai said frankly taking the book from Luke.

"Lorelai…" Luke started to say.

"I know it would have been wrong but I was desperate, I guess that's a given considering what happened later." She said almost crying.

Clearing his throat. "So what names do you like?" he said tapping the book.

"Well there are so many to choose from." She said. "But I keep coming back to one name." Opening the book.

"It's not Lorelai is it, that could just get confusing." Luke joked.

"William for a boy might be nice." She said.

Luke with a tear in his eye spoke. "That would be nice, and for a girl?"

"Well that's tricky, girls are hard to please." Lorelai said.

"What about Rosemary." Luke asked that was my mother's name.

"That a lovely name for a girl." She said. "Of course we'll have to use Richard and Emily as middle names."

Luke lent over kissing Lorelai on the lips. Lorelai book the book down holding Luke's face as their tongues met. The passion built as Lorelai moved to straddle Luke under the covers.

"So are we trying now?" Luke asked.

"I'm still on the pill so it you want to then I'll have to stop." Lorelai said looking into his eyes.

"So this is just practice then?" Luke said.

"Can't get too much practice." Kissing Luke on the chest through his t-shirt. "I like practising with you."

Lorelai lifted Luke's t-shirt off as he lent forward. Kissing down his front to his stomach Luke played with her hair running the curls through his fingers.

"Tell me what you like about my body." Lorelai said resting her head in her hands as she looked up at Luke.

Luke touched her hair. "I like you curls and the shade of brown in the morning when it's lying across your back as you sleep, it reminds me of the coffee you like so much. I like the smell of it in the morning when I kiss you goodbye as you sleep, without the fruity shampoo or perfume." He said.

Lorelai sat up moving the covers back. "I love your legs, they are strong but delicate and you look great in a short dress, you need to show them off more often." He told Lorelai.

Luke slid his hands up her thighs to move the baby doll dress aside as he exposed her boy-cut panties. "I love you hips, the shape of them and the feel of you buttocks in my hands." He said pulling her close.

Lorelai lifted the nightgown off exposing her breasts to the night air. "You belly is just the right shape, not perfectly flat like those anorexic models but slightly rounded, like a normal healthy adult."

Feeling her breasts he ran the back of his hand over the hardening nipples. "Your breasts are the right size, not too big which is a waste." He said running his index finger over the surface. "Still firm but with a little bounce which I like to watch. The areola's are dotted with freckles like these here on the top of your breast."

Luke moved on to her face, touching Lorelai's chin. "Your face is the window to who you are." He said. "You lips are nice to touch and despite the copious amounts of coffee you've drunk in your life and the faint taste of coffee I sill enjoy kissing you. The lines around your eyes make you real, not fake like those Hollywood types and the freckle on your nose is so cute."

It was now Luke's turn. "Okay your turn." Luke said.

"Well I really like you with your shirt off, it's very nice to look at and touch, who knew Luke days was so well build under all that flannel. I know I'd seen you at the lake but you hardly took off you t-shirt. I like these hairs on you chest, the shaven look may please some but it's not a crowd pleaser for me. But then some guys look like a yeti, you my friend have just the right coverage." Lorelai said twirling the hairs with her fingers as her nails scrapped the skin. "I love your arms all the way from you biceps down to the tips of your long fingers. And this tattoo, before we dated I had no idea you were such a bad boy all these years. I used to consider a bad boy as someone who didn't get into Yale."

Lorelai stroked his face. "You have a rugged appeal, the look of a real man. I really love it where these hairs are touching the skin on my face, chest and other parts of my body. Your lips are softer that I would have guest given the rest of your face and I love putting my coffee covered ones on yours."

"Is that all?" Luke asked.

"Well there is one other part I love the most." She said stroking the top of his pants. "Is there anything you missed?"

"You know what I like." Luke said in a deep tone that made Lorelai's heart skip and she was suddenly aware of how ready she was.

Luke stroked his fingers over her panties, Lorelai moaned with the light touch. "Oh yes!" She said arching her back as she looked to the ceiling.

Lorelai climbed off Luke, standing above him she bent over Luke catching her mouth as they kissed for a brief few seconds. Luke began lowering he panties but with Lorelai's legs either side of Luke they barely mad it to her knees. Luke didn't mind using the opportunity to run his fingers along her exposed slit Luke could feel how hot and wet she was.

Lorelai helped Luke off with his track pants before he moved to lay with his feet touching the end of the bed on top of the covers that were tossed aside. Lorelai squatted over Luke facing his legs she lowered her centre over his waiting length.

Lorelai moaned as Luke slid inside her, he could feel he muscles gripping the length as they adjusted to the feelings. Lorelai moved her hair off her back as Luke began to rub her shoulders, a small massage before the main event. Lorelai was clearly enjoying the attention with moans that would wake Paul Anka sleeping in the corner if they were not careful.

When ready Lorelai began to move using her squatting position to her advantage as she lent forward sliding along Luke's full length to almost expose his head on each stroke. Lorelai grabbing Luke's feet she squeezed as her pace built.

Changing angle Lorelai lay back on Luke's body allowing Luke to put his hand between her legs rubbing her mound then clit he could feel himself moving inside her body. Luke cupped Lorelai breast with the other hand and Lorelai flicked her hair aside as they kissed.

Coming close to their climax Lorelai slowed and pulling Luke out she lay on her side of the bed. Luke turned over finding his position between her legs, spreading them apart he sat up kneeling as he entered Lorelai again. Holding both legs Luke stroked they union a few times with his fingers as he moved inside Lorelai building pace once again as his climax came seeding his creamy seed inside her body.

Luke rolled to the side pulling Lorelai close as the last of her orgasms faded, they held each other for minutes not bothering with the covers as their heat filled the cooling room. Almost asleep Lorelai felt the cool air tapping Luke to pull the covers from his side. They repositioned without a word Lorelai holding Luke's arm as she turned to spoon with Luke, their favourite position in bed together.

"So I heard you can knit?" Lorelai said getting Luke's attention.

"How did you…" Luke said.

"Liz called the other day and we got talking about things, the knit-a-thon came up." Lorelai said. "Sorry."

"It's okay, so you found out my dark secret, I Luke Danes can knit." Luke said with candour. "I choose not to."

"I'm so getting you to make me a wrap to go with that new dress I plan on buying next week." Lorelai said as she kissed Luke goodnight.

TBC…

_A/N yes I used some of lines from the show but in this case I think they work better than what I could write._


	9. Rocky v Bullwinkle

**Thanks for the support and feedback.**

**Rocky v Bullwinkle**

It was a sunny December morning in Stars Hollow as Luke and Lorelai walked down the street. Luke wearing his leather jacket over his usual flannel with Jeans and boots. Lorelai looked beautiful as always wearing a long blue overcoat over jeans and colorful sweater, finished off in heeled boots. They were both wearing navy blue beanies Lorelai had made for them, Luke not thrilled with his.

"Okay I have a question." Lorelai said. "What song was playing when you first kissed a girl?"

Luke played along with Lorelai's joyful mood. "That's a weird question." Luke said as he pushed Doula stroller.

"It's not a weird, I want to know you better and there are still things I don't know my friend." She said smiling.

"Don't you want to keep some of the mystery for when we get old?" Luke joked.

"I want to know, unless you don't remember?" Lorelai said holding Luke's arm.

"I do remember." He said. "I think it was at a friends birthday party, early Madonna."

"Come-on, what song was it!" Lorelai looked at him in disbelief and confusion.

"Holiday I think." It was a long time ago." Luke said blushing at the memory.

"Was this Rachel?" Lorelai asked unsure if she really wanted to know.

"No it was Amy Johnson, Rachel's best friend at the time, it was her party fifteenth birthday." Luke said looking as they crossed the street.

"Luke you made out with the birthday girl!" Lorelai giggled. "Did you play 'spin the bottle'?"

"No and we didn't make out, she thanked me for coming." Luke was turning a dozen shades of red.

"How old?" Lorelai needed to know now.

"Fifteen, the album had just came out." Luke informed her.

"So 1984 Luke got his first kiss." Lorelai smiled. "Luke at a party, who was this boy?" She joked. "And what happened to turn this poor innocent boy in the Dinner owner we all know and love."

"Life, disappointments and Amy not talking to me for the next 10 years." Luke said dryly. "So what was your first song? It wasn't with Chris was it?"

"No, no he was not the first kiss." She said. "It was a Pink Floyd tape 'Dark Side of the Moon' I think. Douglas Darling, he was a friend who I studied maths with in middle school. We didn't study together after that day."

"You do attract the bad ones!" Luke joked.

"Well I used to say a bad by is someone who didn't get into Yale." Lorelai said.

"So what does that make me then?" Luke asked.

"Well kissing the birthday girl makes you a really bad boy." Lorelai said as they came to the gazebo, Lorelai bending down to get Doula out of the stroller. "And how are we going, I sure how you don't pick up any bad habits from the adults in you life."

They spot Miss Patty and Babette approaching.

"Morning doll." Babette said.

"Nice to see you two again." Patty added.

"So this is Liz's new one." Babette said taking a close look at Lorelai holding the baby.

"Doula" Luke said smiling.

The ladies looked at each other the repeated the name together.

"I don't get it either, must be a parent thing." Luke smiled.

"So how are you two?" Patty asked.

"We're okay Patty, I'm just helping Luke get used to being an uncle again, he's not used to looking after an infant." Lorelai said trying to cover their renewed friendship.

"Ah-ha." Both ladies said together.

"Well we need to get to the dinner and Doula out of the cold." Luke said talking the infant and placing her back in the stroller.

"We'll see you two later then." Babette said knowing there was more than just friendship between them.

--

The next morning Luke spent helping Taylor set up the Christmas display in the town square, Jackson, Andrew and Kirk were among others helping. Lorelai watched with a warm coffee, she had talked Luke into helping with the town event.

"See that wasn't so bad." Lorelai said as they walked back to the diner.

"It's not over yet, you're not the one who has to put on the Santa outfit and have kids on your lap for four hours tonight." Luke said in a grumpy tone.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Lorelai said as they entered the diner.

Lorelai sat at the counter, Luke topping up her to go cup.

"So I have the meeting to see your fathers lawyer tomorrow, it might run late are you sure you want to come?" Luke asked handing Lorelai the cup.

"Of course I want to, it's for April. I want to support you in this fight." Lorelai spilled her coffee.

"Just checking." Leaning over they stole a kiss in the deserted diner. "So I'll see you back here at six for tonight. If you don't wear the helper outfit there will be no Santa and a lot of disappointed children."

Lorelai left with a smile on her face.

--

"Okay Children he's ready, the man you've been waiting the whole year to see, them jolly feller in the red suit it Santa Clause." Lorelai introduced Luke who was sitting in a large chair surrounded by gifts, candy cane and holiday decorations.

Luke reluctantly waved from the centre of the gazebo as Lorelai bought up the first of the children.

Stopping the girl from climbing on Luke's lap. "Sorry you can't do that any more," Lorelai pointing to the sign. "Sorry sweetie new rules this year you have to stand here and tell Santa what you want."

"Why can't I sit on your lap Santa?" The girl of about eight years old said.

"Well, you see there is this evil man who has all these rules and he said our insurance doesn't cover us in case you fall off." Luke tried to explain.

The young girl nodded seemingly understanding. "So do you want a Barbie from Santa?" Luke asked.

"I want a pony." The girl said with vigor.

"Well I'll see what I can do for you." Luke said taping the girl on the head.

She ran off to her parents waiting nearby.

Lorelai leaned in to speak to Luke. "See that wasn't too bad."

"I guess not." Luke said smiling back to Lorelai.

Luke was grateful for the new rules Taylor had enforced this time, not wanting lots of strange kinds in his lap for the next four hours.

--

"Oh God." Lorelai screamed as her orgasm hit, she braced herself against the roof before slumping in Luke's lap.

"You're crazy." Luke said regaining the power of speech as he held Lorelai tight, well as tight as he could with the padding from the Santa suit between them.

"It takes one to know one!" Lorelai said climbing off Luke's lap.

"We're just lucky no one uses the lake in the winter." Luke pulled up his pants.

Lorelai straitened her panties, and pulling up her tights, then pushing her dress down she scooted over to cuddle with Luke in the cooling truck.

"I like you in red mister, I'll have to get you something red for Christmas. And the fresh snow falling, look at the snow Luke." Lorelai squeezed his arm.

"I see the snow, it's getting wild out there." Luke sounded concerned.

"This might not be the most romantic place in the world to make love but the snow makes it worth butting my head on the roof." Lorelai said snuggling closer to Luke.

"And here I thought I was the reason we were here?" Luke said dryly before kissing Lorelai on the lips.

"Well we better get out of here before we become stuck for the night." Luke said starting the old green truck.

"Yeah sex here is one thing, it's meant to be uncomfortable. But sleeping on this seat just won't work for me." Lorelai stated moving to her side of the bench to put on the seat belt.

Luke looked over to Lorelai. "By the way can I tell you again how much I like that outfit on you. I don't remember an elf looking so sexy before."

"We'll I aim to please!" Lorelai said with a smile.

"Also I had a good time tonight, with the kids." Luke said putting the truck into reverse.

Lorelai kissed him on the back of his hand. "Me too." Lorelai said smiling back.

--

Luke and Lorelai had a good meeting with the lawyer but was now he was in a mixed mood, on the one hand the lawyer said Luke did have a good chance of getting some rights to keep in contact with April but it would take time and might cost a lot of money to fight Anna.

Lorelai held Luke's hand across the bench seats for much of the trip home.

Luke turned the corner and pulled up at the house, they noticed familiar car in the drive, a silver Volvo sedan. Christopher was sitting on the steps.

Lorelai looked at Luke they were both speechless why was he here?

As they got out of the truck Christopher stood to meet them.

"Christopher why are you here, is Rory okay?" Lorelai asked.

"No Rory's fine, last time I saw here and that's why I'm here!" Chris said in an angry tone.

Lorelai stood next to Luke for support. "What are you talking about?" She asked, Luke putting his arm around her waist.

"Rory won't return my calls or email, she's not talking to me, what did you tell her?" He continued.

"I didn't tell her anything Chris, she went to dinner with you after she found out what happened that night, if she doesn't want to speak to then it's not my doing." She said. "Look Chris Rory is an adult, a busy adult she's finishing Yale in a few months, I'll ask her what is going on but I'm not going to force her to talk to you."

"But…" Chris started to say.

"No buts Christopher, now can you leave." Lorelai said pushing past him to enter her house.

Luke and Chris exchanged looks for a second before Luke followed.

Closing the door Luke followed Lorelai into the kitchen; he noticed she looked upset as she filled the coffee maker with water.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I will be." She said with a sniffle.

"Lorelai please tell me how you're feeling?" Luke pleaded as he came up behind her rubbing her shoulder.

Lorelai fell into Luke's arms. "I'm upset, he does that to me." She said crying.

Luke continued patting Lorelai's back. "It's alright, he's gone now."

Luke comforted Lorelai for a few minutes before making the coffee.

"I hate to leave right now." Luke said handing Lorelai her coffee.

"I'm okay, really," She assured Luke. "You go help close up the diner."

"I'd tell Caesar and Zack to do it without me but they have closed up for most of the week." Luke explained.

"Luke it's fine. You go and I'll see you back her in an hour, I'll be the elf watching the TV." Lorelai joked.

Luke reluctantly left the house and drove back to the diner, Zach was sweeping the floor and only Kirk was the only customer.

About thirty minutes later Luke locking up, it was a clear night, the snow had cleared from earlier in the week so Luke had decided to leave the truck parked behind the diner and walk back to the house. When he turned from the door he noticed a Volvo parked across the street and Chris walking towards him.

"You!" Chris shouted.

"What the hell do you want?" Luke yelled.

"This is all your fault, you turned Lorelai against me." He said swinging his fist at Luke and missing.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked angry but amused, Chris was clearly drunk.

"Payback, you came to my home and hit me." He said trying to hit Luke again.

"I'm not fighting you, go home and sober up." Luke said as he walked towards Lorelai's house.

Before he knew what hit him Chris was on his back pushing Luke in to lawn. Luke shook him off, rolling over to stand up.

"What was that?" Luke yelled.

"Payback I told you!" The drunken Chris came at Luke again.

They were in a headlock, circling each other and colliding with the various displays. "You know she begged me for it that night, she couldn't get enough of me." Chris told Luke.

"From what I heard that's not surprise considering it was over in less time than you average Springsteen song." Luke fired back.

He knocked Chris into the Christmas tree sending it crashing to the ground. The fight was more of a scuffle than anything, it only lasted a couple of minutes but displays were a mess. They circled each other once again before walking off in opposite directions. Luke took a quick look around; he knew Taylor would be mad in the morning. Luke was upset with the mess after all the hard work they had put into the display, but that would have to wait till the morning.

--

It was Lorelai's turn to comfort Luke as she cleaned up the few minor scraps on his hands and face from the fight.

"So he just hit you?" Lorelai asked again.

"Yes I told you." Luke said taking the cloth from Lorelai. "Guess I should have expected it at some point since I hit him."

"I still can't believe guy's, why do you have the need to hit out when things are hard?" Lorelai asked.

"Lorelai you know that's not me. I've been one fight in my adult life and that wasn't a real fight." Luke said.

"You went to his apartment and hit him!" Lorelai reminded Luke.

"I was upset. I guess I know how Chris is feeling." Luke stood getting some water from the dispenser.

"It's not the same Luke. He's upset over one night that meant nothing to me," Lorelai told him. "You had ever right to be upset at loosing your fiancée of a year."

Lorelai stood and stepped over to stand in front of Luke.

"You know Taylor is going to have a fraken heartache in the morning when he sees the Christmas display." Luke said frankly.

"Should be fun to see, maybe you can take the video camera when you go to work in the morning." Lorelai joked.

Luke said kissing Lorelai with a quick peck on the lips. "Okay it's been a long day, lets get you out of those green tights."

Lorelai took Luke's hand and lead him up to the bedroom.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._

**A/N the Bruce Springsteen thing was a reference to his song "No Surrender" if you know the lyrics.**


	10. Luke’s Secret Santa

**Thanks for the support and feedback, sorry for the wait.**

**Luke's Secret Santa**

Luke was a man who found it hard to ask for help, even from his girlfriend. He had learnt over the years not to rely on anybody else but he also knew that could get him into trouble, which was one of the reasons he was no longer engaged to the woman he loved. Yes Luke had found his way back into Lorelai's life, won her trust again, they were back together and in a good place.

He knew the events back in May had changed him for the better but here he was having trouble asking the woman he loved for help. He sat in his truck looking at the front door for what seemed like hours but was probably just a few minutes. The front porch where it had all changed, where he made his move so long ago it seemed like another lifetime. Luke finally opened the door and stepped on to the ground, looking up Luke straightened his blue cap before making his way inside.

A surly Michel paged Lorelai who warmly greeted Luke with a hug before leading him in to the Library for some privacy. Lorelai began to kiss Luke with more passion once they were alone, but Luke pulled back surprising her as they parted.

"What's the matter Hun," she said reaching to hold Luke's jacket.

Luke took Lorelai's hands and looked at her with worry in his eyes, "I need your help, with April."

They sat on the couch still holding hands, "Of course anything I can help with, is she okay?" Lorelai asked worried.

"Yes she's fine. You know the court date is coming up and the character reference I was getting Liz to write, well it didn't turn out as good as I hopped." Luke said looking at Lorelai's hands then her face again.

"How so?" Lorelai asked with concern.

"My lawyer read it and he said it was sweet, but it was filled with all these weird childhood anecdotes that I probably don't want to share with anyone, much less a court of law. And I need another one." Lorelai nodded and smiled as she listened. "I know we discussed this before and my lawyer felt it was better for family to write it, well I want you to do one please."

"Yes," Lorelai said without hesitation.

Luke continued, "I mean I totally understand if you don't…"

"Yes I'll do it," Lorelai said cutting Luke off.

"You will" Luke asked.

"Of course I'll help." Lorelai said moving closer to Luke.

"I guess in a lot of ways you know me better than my sister, I've spent more time with you in the last 10 years and you're getting to know April now, which is good." Luke said now close enough to kiss Lorelai who was practically sitting on Luke's lap.

As the kissing progressed they forgot where they were, Luke's hand wondering along Lorelai's leg, Lorelai moaning into Luke's mouth as they stopped for air before the French man clearing his throat interrupted them, Lorelai was now sitting across Luke's lap.

"Yes Michel." Lorelai said blushing, Luke burying his face in Lorelai's hair.

"If you're finished making out with the Peanut character Sookie needs you in the kitchen." Michel said in his usual tone. "Here," handing Lorelai some room keys, "next time take this display up to one of the rooms." He turned and left them.

"Well I better go," Luke said before kissing Lorelai on the lips one last time.

"Or we could go up to room 7," Lorelai said dangling the keys for Luke to see.

"I'll see you at home tonight and we can continue this at home in private." Luke said just wanting to get out of there after being sprung like a coupe of teenagers by the French man.

Lorelai kissed Luke back, "I'll look forward to it," Lorelai said standing.

--

"Come out and show me!" Lorelai ordered Luke to leave the safety of the bathroom.

"This is blackmail." Luke said behind the closed door.

"No Luke, we made a bet which you lost so it's time to pay up!" She said with a giggle.

"I knew I shouldn't have bet against you in a coffee tasting test," Luke said opening the door.

"And yet you did, Luke I've been preparing for this day all my life…" Lorelai stopped on seeing Luke.

He was dressed in his Martha's Vineyard jogging suit, which he had not worn since the trip there over a year before.

Lorelai looked Luke up and down, "Turn, let me see that 'mass ass' again," She said waving her hands, singling him to turn.

Luke sighed but did as he was asked, "There you go," Luke said moving to his side of the bed.

"You have a cute 'mass ass' my friend." Lorelai joked.

"I'm not cute!" Luke told her, "And stop mocking me!" of course Lorelai ignored him.

"You look good?" She said, "You have a nice hiney," she joked mocking him.

"Okay I can't sleep in these if you keep this up." Luke said.

"Okay I'll stop! But I wasn't planning on you wearing them very long any way Lucas." She said with a sly smile moving close to Luke as he got into bed and made him self comfortable shifting the pillows.

"I thought you were tired?" Luke asked putting his arm around the small of her back.

"I'm never too tied for you Ernie," Lorelai said stroking the bulge in his pants.

"I told you not to call it that," Luke said rubbing her back.

"But it's a cute," Lorelai said stroking the growing length.

"Isn't Ernie the short one?" Luke asked.

"Yes Bert is taller but skinny, Ernie is wider and more fun," Lorelai said nibbling at Luke's neck.

"Okay this is a weird and disturbing conversation about a couple of Muppets." Luke said as Lorelai tugged at the top.

As Luke lent forward as Lorelai helped his out of the top dropping in on the floor before she went to his pants which found there way onto the floor moments later along with his boxer shorts and t-shirt.

Luke lifted the covers as he rolled over to cover Lorelai completely with his body, the sheets covering them both as they came down.

The tip of his hard length pressing on her centre, which made Lorelai moan, she liked being pinned down by Luke, she trusted him like no other as Luke spread her arms out to the side of her body.

"Enough with the talking," Lorelai said as they began to kiss.

A good couple of minutes later Luke moved from her lips to her cheek, then neck, working his way across her shoulder moving the now loose rode as he went. Still with her legs between his Luke moved down Lorelai's front, laying a trail of kisses as he went. Lorelai toyed with Luke's hair, which was in desperate need of a cut. Luke sucked on her pubic area lightly kissing the skin around her folds as he neared her centre. Holding her legs closed Luke teased Lorelai but she wanted him and could feel the wet heat building between her legs, seeping from the slit.

"Now Luke," she panted, "I need you now!" Lorelai demanded as Luke removed his weight she opened up her legs, desperate to have him inside her now.

As Luke knelt now between her legs Lorelai sat up, kissing Luke's chest and wrapping her fingers around Luke's length. Luke was ready but maybe a little too ready as a trickle of liquid escaped his tip. A groan came from Luke as she touched his tip and kissed the salty liquid off.

Luke managed to slip the rode off Lorelai's shoulders as he looked down at the brunette below him. Luke took a hold of Lorelai's waist as they kissed and gently laying back on the bed, pressing his weight onto Lorelai as he positioning himself at her entrance before slowly slipping inside. They both moaned with the connection, taking a few moments Luke brushed a few stray hairs from Lorelai's eye's to look deeply into them. Luke could feel Lorelai's walls grabbing his length as she got used to the connection. "You okay, not to much weight?" Luke asked.

"Maybe you shouldn't have had that dessert," Lorelai joked with a smile.

"It was your desert and you were the one spoon feeding it to me!" He remarked, "Do you want to be on top?" He asked starting to lift his weight using is arms.

Lorelai wrapped her legs around Luke stopping his movement, "No stay right there, inside me," she said pulling him back down and drawing him fully inside her once again. Lorelai gasped with the deeper contact.

Luke smiled as they slowly moved, Lorelai using her legs to great affect as the pace built, Luke kissed just about every part of Lorelai that he could reach before sitting up, still connected Luke shifted Lorelai's legs in front of him, rubbing and kissing them as he placed one foot then the other each side of his head.

The new position tightening her opening it was not long before Lorelai felt the first waves of pleasure course through her body, the orgasm came in stages as Luke let go inside her. The hot liquid helping bring on a second round as they slowed down Luke pushing Lorelai's legs to one side as he laid down behind her. Luke pulled Lorelai closer as they spooned in silence for a few minutes.

Luke stroked Lorelai's arm. "Thanks for today with April, at the mall."

"It was my pleasure, I had fun," she said kissing Luke's hand, "Thanks for having Rory and me come and putting up with the extra Christmas dinner for Rory."

"It worked out good with April coming to visit and all." Luke said pulling the sheet over them as their bodies had cooled back down again. "So do you want to work out some more?"

"What, already?" Lorelai said with a smile turning to Luke.

"Not that, well maybe in a few minutes," he said with a grin, "No I meant since I got that jogging suit and I know you have the Yale one Rory bought you, now they may not be matching and Paul Anka is not a Golden Retriever but it's a start."

"Oh Luke," Lorelai said with a huge smile, "Do you know how much I love you right now!" Kissing Luke she hugged him tight.

--

"This is nice," Lorelai said holding on to Luke's arm.

Luke was in his Martha's Vineyard jogging suit and blue cap. Lorelai in her Yale jogging suit and soccer cap Luke had kept after their break up. Paul Anka was on a leash held by Luke.

"Shouldn't we be jogging?" Luke asked dryly looking at Lorelai.

"Paul and I don't jog, I just like the cute outfit," she said with a sassy smile.

They walked a little further in silence on the crisp winters morning coming to a park.

"So I finished the letter and sent it to the lawyer," Lorelai said as they came to a bench seat.

"Good the hearing is next week," Luke said pulling Lorelai close for warmth as they sat.

"I'll be there," Lorelai added.

"Thanks, I'd like that," Luke said kissing Lorelai.

"So Luke the whole jogging suits and walking the Paul Anka," Luke nodded, "I'm kind of over it, at least until the spring."

"Deal, we'll try it again in a few months," Luke said talking Lorelai's hand.

They stood, Lorelai taking the leash as they made their way back home.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._

_A/N sorry for the delay I had a major re-write on this chapter, which took longer that I planned as I couldn't get the first draft to work so changed the chapter story line._


	11. To Luke With Love

**Ch11 – To Luke With Love**

"Oh God yes Luke, come Luke, come now!" Lorelai cried out knowing her climax was starting, the orgasm slowing their movement Luke exploded inside Lorelai as she rode Luke holding his feet.

Luke panted, "Oh God!" as Lorelai fell back to lay on Luke's chest, Luke wrapping the covers around them, as he held her tight still inside her.

They lay in silence, aside from the heavy breathing for a few minutes as the first rays of the morning light came across the bed.

Almost asleep again on Luke's morning off they were woken by a large crash, "What the fuck," Lorelai cried out turning to look at Luke they heard movement as someone coming up the stairs.

"Stay here!" Luke said quickly slipping on his track pants he looked for a weapon.

"Thigh Master!" Lorelai whispered pointing to the closet.

With a unsure look on his face Luke found the item and went back to the door as Lorelai slipped out of bed and into her robe taking position behind Luke.

As Luke raised the weapon the door opened and a hairy nose entered the room, "Paul Anka!" Lorelai screamed stopping Luke from whacking the defenceless canine.

"Damn dog!" Luke said putting down the Thigh Master.

"What did you do?" Lorelai asked as the dog hid under their bed.

"I'm going down to check things, stay here this I give the all clear," Luke said kissing Lorelai on the lips.

"You are my hero," Lorelai said adding, "My big strong protector, my…"

"Just watch the dog," Luke said dryly as he picked up the Thigh Master again and closed the door behind him.

"All clear!" Luke called a few moments later, Lorelai and Paul Anka quickly joining him in the living room.

Luke was standing over the mess made by the dog, "My TV!" Lorelai said looking at the unturned TV cabinet.

"I think it's a gonna," Luke said inspecting the damage, "Yep the screen is busted, but I think the tapes and DVDs survived. Oh wait the VCR is busted and the DVD player aren't looking good.

"I'm sorry I didn't fix the wobbly leg, I guess he bumped it," looking at Paul Anka hiding behind Lorelai's legs.

Lorelai turned and crouched to check the dog, "Are you okay boy, did the TV make a loud noise and scare you?" Lorelai said rubbing his head and scratching behind his ears.

"I'll get some boxes to clean this up," Luke said standing.

Lorelai followed him into the kitchen, "I guess I need a new TV then," getting the dustpan and broom.

"It's Sunday so I guess we can go look at some today it you like?" Luke said making plans, "We could visit that new store in Hartford, TJ said they got a new TV there at a great price."

Lorelai smiled, "You want to come shopping with me?"

"Yeah, why not I've got nothing better to do today, I was planning on watching the game but those plans are shot." Luke said making his way back to the mess in the living room.

Lorelai watched as Luke unplugged then removed the now dead TV.

--

"It's to big," Lorelai complained not finding a TV she liked after 20 minutes looking at the dozens on sale at the large department store. "Why do they only sell flat screen TVs, I like my little twenty inch cathode ray tube," she pouted.

"We mama the smaller LCD models are over here," the young sales person guided them, Lorelai too upset to notice the sales person calling her 'mama'.

"See here Lorelai this one is just twenty six inches, HD tuner and it's white." Luke trying to sell up the TV, he was growing impatient, it was a TV and didn't need to take this long to find one.

"For this week only this one comes with a wall mount so you can put it anywhere you like," the sales person said.

"I know where I'd like to put it…" Lorelai said under her breath only heard by Luke.

"Tell you what Dwain we'll look around and call you when we decide something," Luke said turning to Lorelai as he left.

"I never wanted a new TV," Lorelai said looking up to Luke.

"I know, tell you what," They turned to the TVs, "If we get this one I can make a cabinet for it so when not in use it's hidden from view."

"You'd do that for me?" Lorelai said with a grin.

Luke nodded, "Of course, now you want to look at some DVD recorders or TiVO?"

Luke smiling and nodding, "and a video recorder for my Cop Rock tapes."

"Anything you want," Luke said as he wrapped his arm around Lorelai's body to walk them to them.

--

The next morning Luke was busy at work, he filled the coffee maker as the doorbell rang; Luke knew it was Lorelai by the accompanying perfume she was wearing. Luke had given it to Lorelai for Christmas once, but during their break up Lorelai had boxed up all of Luke's things in her house and anything that reminded her or Luke. Rory had promised to dispose of them, but instead stored them at Logan's apartment. Lorelai didn't like the perfume and Luke knew this but she wore it to make Luke happy.

Luke filled a to-so cup for Lorelai as she sat, "Thank you, given up trying to force the de-café on me?" she asked.

"Well why fight it?" Luke said in a dry tone.

"So you ready for the hearing?" Lorelai asked checking out the shirt he was wearing.

"Just need to grab my jacket." He said wiping the counter.

Putting the cloth down Luke gave Lorelai a quick peck on the lips, "Thanks again for doing this."

"Anytime," kissing Luke back, "You don't have any other long lost kids out there do you?"

"Not that I know!" He said dryly, "Come on we better get a move on. Caesar I'll be back tonight."

"Sure thing boss," Caesar replied coming out of the kitchen.

Luke came out from behind the counter and took his coat from the rack by the door. Putting it on he opened the door for Lorelai as they left.

--

Lorelai sat on a bench seat just out side the hearing room in the courthouse, Luke paced the floor in front not able to sit or stay still.

"Luke you really need to relax, come here, sit." Lorelai pat the bench next to here.

Luke took a few moments looking at Lorelai's hands before sitting, "I'm glad you're here today," he said taking her hands.

"I wouldn't want to be any where else," Lorelai said as they rested their foreheads together.

The moment was interrupted by the sound of heels on the tiled floor; they turned to see Anna standing a few yards away with a look of frustration on face.

"Oh hey," Luke said pulling back from Lorelai.

"Hi Anna," Lorelai said a little shyly after their last encounter in her shop.

"Hello again," Anna said as she sat on another bench nearby.

"They're not, we're not," Luke said gesturing to the door.

"Oh, are we early?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I guess, or they're behind." Luke informed Anna looking back to Lorelai.

There was an awkward pause's as the conversation slowly progressed.

"Did you park in the garage?" Luke asked trying to keep the talk light.

"Yeah, do we get this thing stamped or what?" Lorelai added holding the parking pass.

"I don't know. I didn't park in the garage." Anna relied not wanting to engage in a conversation with Lorelai.

"Oh. Okay." Lorelai said putting the parking pass into her handbag.

"Man, this place, huh?" Luke said looking around.

"Yeah, what a waste of time." Anna said making a flippant remark.

"Yeah." Luke said not sure what Anna meant.

"Especially since there's no reason for it." Anna making her message clearer.

"Well, I mean..." Luke tried to add before being cut off by Anna.

"But you have to finish what you started, right?" Anna said sound a little irate this time.

"What I started?" Luke said trying to catch up.

Lorelai decided to keep quite rubbing Luke's leg knowing he was getting angry as the conversation progressed.

"Yes, when you hired a lawyer." Anna added turning to Luke.

Luke was more confused and upset now, "Well, I had to hire a lawyer. It was the only way I could see my kid."

Anna scoffed at Luke, "I mean, come on. You really think you have a chance?" she said.

"Yeah, well, that's for a judge to decide." Luke said not believing what he was hearing, Lorelai now holding Luke's hand.

"Well, step back. Take a look at it. I mean, look at yourself. You're...you, a hermit living above a diner in some old, converted hardware store. It doesn't exactly paint a picture of 'capable father'." Anna said calmly.

"It doesn't matter where I live, and I have been nothing but a good father to April." Luke said adding, "Not that it matters but I'm living with Lorelai now, we have a room just for April and she even has Paul Anka to play with."

"Paul Anka?" Anna questioned.

"My dog," Lorelai said sharing a smile with Luke.

Lorelai was surprised but glad Luke had said they were living together even though nothing official had been said they were spending six or seven nights a week in her house. Only the occasional night spent in the apartment when Zach or Ceaser couldn't do the morning deliveries.

Anna caught a little off guard by the news tried to dig the knife in a little more, "And you know what you're not gonna get any points for your history with women, either."

"Hey!" Lorelai said out of instinct.

Luke stepped in, "You don't know what you're talking about…" he said before being cut off by Anna.

"You bailed on Lorelai, got divorced from Nicole in a heartbeat." Anna said.

"I did not bail on Lorelai, yes we had our problems but they were mutual and we've worked them out together and we are together." Luke said looking at a grateful Lorelai.

But Anna wasn't finished, "You have had no long-term relationships, Luke. Why would a judge trust you to have one with April?"

Luke was lost for words, "April…huh!…Knows…" he tried to talk before being interrupted by Anna's lawyer.

"Hi. Anna, all set?" the older lady said.

"Hello, Barbara." Luke's lawyer said joining the group.

"Jim," she said before looking at Anna, "Can we go in?"

The court officer opened the nearby door, "The judge is ready for you."

Lorelai pulled Luke aside as the others entered, "Luke," she said holding his hands to get his attention, "Luke you need to calm down, look at me."

Luke sighed as he looked up at Lorelai, "I'm okay, thank you," he said giving Lorelai a quick peck on the lips.

"Everything will be okay, the Judge will see what a great guy and father you are, okay," Lorelai said facing the door.

Taking their seats at the table, Luke helped Lorelai with her chair before taking his seat next to his lawyer.

--

As they sat in the Jeep they took a moment to reflect on the events of the hearing. After a few minutes of silence Lorelai turned to Luke, "It's wasn't that bad," she said rubbing Luke's arm.

Luke looked at the dashboard in front of him, "I don't know Lorelai," he said before clasping his hands together, "It wasn't good. I knew Anna would do this, and her lawyer bought up things I would rather forget."

Lorelai didn't know what to do or say so touched Luke's shoulder as he lent forward to cup his face in his hands. "How did she find out so much about Jess? I wasn't expecting that."

"She is good, Anna's lawyer knew just where to hit you," Lorelai said still rubbing his back, "So I guess we wait for them to call,"

Luke nodding as he sat up, reaching for his safety belt, "Jim said he would call no later than tomorrow," turning to Lorelai he took her hand, "Let's go home then."

Lorelai did up her belt and started the engine, "What about a movie night to get our minds off this for a few hours, okay?"

Luke smiled, glad to have Lorelai full support, "You rent the movies while I check on the diner and get us something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan," Lorelai said backing out of the parking space.

--

Neither of them said much on the way home, Luke put the food on some plates and handed Lorelai her hers before sitting at the table.

A few minutes into the meal Lorelai spoke, "Oh I forgot to tell you with the hearing and all, Sookie is pregnant again."

Luke looked confused, "But didn't Jackson…" he said gesturing with his free hand.

"Turns out he didn't go through with it," Lorelai said with a slight giggle.

Luke chuckled, "I don't blame him." There was more silence before Luke spoke again, "Do you still want to… you know have another baby?" he asked unsure if this was the right time to bring it up.

Lorelai blushed as she looked at Luke, "Yeah, I'd still like that, one day," she said taking another bite of the carrot in her chicken salad.

Luke reached across the table, Lorelai doing the same, they held hands, "Ditto," Luke said with a smile.

"I told you it was a good movie," Lorelai said with a smile, they kept holding hands as they ate their dinner.

--

Later that night Luke rested on the couch, Lorelai asleep in his arms as Luke watched the end of 'Field of Dreams' but he couldn't stop thinking about the hearing. He kept playing the days events over and over in his mind and the letter Lorelai had written, the words now etched in his mind.

He knew Lorelai loved and cared for him but was surprised to find out Lorelai's feelings regarding Rory. Did she see him as a father figure to Rory and was that a reason Lorelai found it so hard to speak up when he shut her out? Luke watched Lorelai sleeping, her face party covered by the brunette locks he brushed then aside. He knew he would be a part of Lorelai and Rory's lives forever, he just needed a plan to make it legal this time.

Clicking the remote he turned off the new TV and DVD, dimming the room. Luke helped Lorelai up, still half asleep he gathered her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to bed.

"Mmm" Lorelai murmured as Luke tucked the covers around her, Lorelai was already dressed for bed in her usual 'Juicy' track pants and long sleeve top.

Luke brushed his teeth and took care off some other business in the bathroom before joining Lorelai in the bed, still half asleep she moved to Luke's side when sensing his presents in the bed.

Luke kissed Lorelai on the forehead as he made himself comfortable.

Lorelai laying some kisses on Luke's chest as she stirred, "How late is it?" she asked keeping her eyes closed.

"After midnight, go back to sleep," he said kissing the top of Lorelai's head.

Before too long they were both off to sleep.

--

The phone rang early the next morning; Luke answered it quickly, so not to wake Lorelai. It was Jim his lawyer to give Luke some good news.

Luke's smile lit up the room as he hung up the phone and turned to Lorelai still sleeping beside him. He didn't want to wake her but he also needed to tell someone the good news and knew Lorelai wouldn't mind being woken for this.

Luke lay back down behind Lorelai and brushed some stray hairs from her face. "Lorelai," he said softly, "I have some good news,"

Lorelai slowly woke and turned her head slightly, "Was that the phone?" she asked still half asleep.

Luke nodded, "Yes Jim called, I got it, shared custody of April," he said kissing Lorelai on the lips as she moved to wrap her arms around him.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about," Lorelai said, not breaking the hug, "So what does this mean?"

"We've still got to work out the details but I was hoping she could stay this weekend or next, maybe Friday and Saturday nights," he said as they pulled apart slightly.

"Sounds good, I'm so happy for you," Lorelai said touching his cheek before drawing Luke in for a kiss, this time with more passionate.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._

_A/N Yes I know I used a bit from the episode but I couldn't come up with anything better and lots of people didn't see or can't remember much from the season._


	12. I’d Rather Be in Stars Hollow

**I'd Rather Be in Stars Hollow**

Lorelai slapped Luke on the butt as he left the shower, "Come back here mister!" Lorelai said as she lent out of the shower, the curtain clinging to her wet body.

Luke dried himself off as he stood in front of the mirror, "Need to get breakfast started, can't spend all day in here," he said lightly wrapping the towel around hi waist.

"Why not, I've got noting else planned for today," she said rinsing off the last of the shampoo from her hair as she watched Luke.

He ran a brush through his hair before splashing on some deodorant, "I have to get to the diner soon or Ceaser will wonder where I got to," Luke steeped over to the shower and kissed Lorelai as she lent out of the water again. "I'll see you down stairs for pancakes in a few minutes," he closed the curtain and left the bathroom.

Lorelai smiled as Luke left the bathroom, he was a changed man. It was amazing what 24 hours can do after all the pain he went through with Anna and the hearing.

Turning off the water Lorelai stepped out of shower and dried herself before wrapping the towel around her head and slipping on her robe. Opening the body lotion Lorelai applied some to her legs and arms finishing with her stomach and breasts.

Lorelai dressed in some tight jeans and a half sleeve dark green top and black boots before going down to Luke.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen heading strait to the coffee machine, pouring a cup full of the dark liquid she sat at the table to watch Luke cook her breakfast.

Looking over Luke spoke, "Pancakes are almost ready?" he said flipping them in the pan.

Luke was still only dressed in his jeans, t-shirt and no shoes. He put the pancakes on a plate before placing it in the middle of the table.

"Thanks Hun," Lorelai said helping herself to a couple of them, pouring on the syrup she started eating.

Luke joined Lorelai at the table and started eating his grapefruit half.

"So babies?" Lorelai questioned surprising Luke with a moth full of food.

Luke swallowed his food before speaking, "We don't have to…"

"I want to talk about it. We both want it right, that's what you said," Lorelai asked Luke.

"Of course," Luke said without hesitation, "I told you before, years ago."

"Good, so…" Lorelai answered her words trailed off.

Luke looked at Lorelai for a few moments, "So I guess we should get married first?" he said with a cheeky grin.

"How romantic," Lorelai said jokingly with a slight sarcastic tone but a clear smile.

"Sorry," Luke said adding, "If I knew this was going to happen I would have made them into hearts," Pointing at the plat of pancakes.

"No it's fine, trust me I'm over the whole romantic 'lets fly off to Paris and get married' proposal," Lorelai said with candour.

"But I wanted it to be special," Luke said standing up, "Wait here," Luke lets the room, Lorelai could hear him going up stairs and a few minutes later he came back.

Luke knelt by the table, "What are you doing?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Just shut up I'm trying to be romantic here," Luke said as Lorelai turned.

Luke opened his hand to reveal a ring, "I'm sorry it's the same ring as before but you kind of caught me off guard here and well I think now is as good a time as any," he said taking her hand.

"Every the romantic," she joked again.

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore would you do me the honour of being my wife," Luke said slipping the ring onto her finger.

Lorelai looked down at her hand as a tear rolled down her cheek, "We can get a new ring later if you like."

Lorelai shook her head, "No," she said.

Luke was shocked and worried, "No?" he asked.

"No the ring is great, I love the ring and I love you. Yes, I want to be your wife." Lorelai said hugging and kissing Luke.

"Good, good, you gave me a scare for a second," they parted to look at each other.

A few moments later they were interrupted by a knock at the door, "Doll you up yet," they heard Babette call.

"I better get that," Lorelai said standing and helping Luke up.

As she went to the front door Luke whispered to Lorelai, "The ring?"

"They'll find out soon enough, plus this way we don't have to spend money on the newspaper announcement." She said with a smile going to the door.

Opening the door Lorelai was greeted but the neighbour, "Morning doll I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No just breakfast," Lorelai said wrapping her arms around her body in the cold morning air, "Do you want to," she said gesturing to come in.

"Of course, can't have those carbon emissions jut going out the door, Al Gore would never forgive me," she said as the went inside.

"That's better, can I get you a coffee?" Lorelai asked going towards the kitchen.

"No that's doll, I just came over to borrow Luke," Babette said following Lorelai.

"Me?" Luke said seated at the table.

"And some of your plants," she added looking at the confused couple, "I'm recreating a jungle, in the bedroom and…"

"Enough said, lets get you those plants," Luke said not needing to hear more, "Just give me a minute to put on some boots," he added leaving the room.

"He'll be right back Babette," Lorelai said.

"And not a bad sight in the morning," Babette added under her breath before turning to Lorelai, "So he's here full time now?" she asked.

"I guess," Lorelai wondering if she already knew, "By the way he has shared custody of April now," Lorelai added.

"That's good, he deserves that." Pausing for a moment.

"Yes he does, he's a good father," Lorelai said with a smile.

"So we'll be seeing more of April around here soon?" Babette asked.

"Maybe next weekend," Lorelai added.

Just then Babette noticed the ring and had to say something, "So how did he ask? He did ask you this time didn't her?"

"You he did, it was great, it was impromptu, it was five minutes ago." Lorelai gushed with a huge smile.

"So when's the wedding?" Babette asked without a second thought.

"Well it literally just happened so no plans yet but you'll be the first to know," Lorelai said as the phone rang, "Excuse me," Lorelai said going to the living room to answer it.

"Hi Rory," Lorelai said cheerfully before her face changed, "We'll be right there," Lorelai hung up the phone, "Oh my God!" she remarked as Luke appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Is everything okay?" Luke asked coming off the landing.

"It's dad he had a heart attach at Yale and he's on the way to the hospital," Lorelai said looking pale.

"Oh doll I sorry," Babette said, "You two go now. I'll look after Paul Anka." She said as they gathered their coats.

"Babette take any plants you need, I have my cell so call if you need anything," Lorelai said leaving the house.

--

About 30 minutes later they followed the red line in the hospital, Lorelai talking to Rory as they found each other, "Oh. Hi."

"Hey." Rory replied before exhales deeply and continuing to talk. "Um, they're doing tests, so that's where he is -- blood tests and another E.K.G. They did an E.K.G. In the ambulance, but I guess they're still trying to determine how much damage was actually caused by the heart attack. But that's definitely what it was. It was a myocardial infarction, which is a heart attack. And I guess the E.K.G. Tells them how bad the blockage of his arteries is and what degree of coronary-artery disease he has, or C.A.D., As they're calling it, because, apparently, everything is -- what do you call it? An anagram? What's the thing with the letters? Acronym. The C.A.D., C.I.C.U., The E.K.G."

Lorelai pulling her close, "Come here." She said as they hug.

"Hey Luke," Rory said as she sees him standing back, "Come here," Luke cautiously joined them, hugging Lorelai from behind as he rubs Rory's back.

"Are you okay," Luke asked as they pull back.

Rory nods, but unconvincingly, "It's going to okay," Lorelai said once again hugging her daughter.

After a few minutes they make their way to the seats and notice the large amount of junk food, "You've been busy," Lorelai commented.

"Well I couldn't decide so I got one of everything," Rory said as they sat.

"That's my girl," Lorelai added.

"I'm going to be sick," Luke said, looking at the pile of junk food.

Lorelai held Luke's hand, "We'll you're in the right place then," Lorelai joked.

"How about I go find you both some coffee?" Luke said standing still holding Lorelai's hand.

"Thanks Hon, we'll be waiting," Lorelai said as Luke walked off, "Babette was right he does look good walking away," Lorelai said to herself a little too loudly.

"Mum!" Rory cried out making Lorelai turn to face her daughter.

"We'll he does, I'll spare you the details of the shower scene," Lorelai joked with Rory rolling her eye's at her mum.

"So salty or sweet?" Rory asked changing the topic.

Lorelai looked over the selection, "I'm not really hungry, I mean look where we are besides Luke made pancakes this morning," she said resting her chin in her left hand as she lent forward.

"Jealous!" she exclaimed before noticing the ring and taking her hand, "Mum what is this?" she asked.

"Oh I forgot, Luke proposed," She said nonchalant given the reason they were at the hospital.

"He what? When did he propose?" Rory asked looking at the ring, "Isn't this the same ring?"

"Proposed. This morning. Yes," Lorelai said listing off the answers.

"Oh mum I didn't know you were this close again, are you ready?" Rory asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Lorelai smiled.

"So how, why now?" Rory wanted answers taking her mind of her sick grandfather for a few moments.

"Well with Luke winning shared custody. By the way Luke won the case," Lorelai added as Rory listened, "Well any way they subject of babies came up since Sookie is pregnant again. Oh yeah Sookie got knocked up, turns out Jackson didn't quite go through with the vasectomy…"

"What Sookie is pregnant!" Rory yelled a little loud bringing the waiting room to silence, "Sookie is pregnant?" she repeated a lot quieter this time.

"Long story I'll fill up in later. Anyway we both agreed we want more kids, or at least one kid before it's too late, that turned into an early morning proposal and well Luke still had this ring from before when I sent his stuff back to him and we needed something to make it official looking so here we are." Lorelai said out of breath.

"That's all?" Rory asked.

"You know about the TV?" she asked back getting a nod from her daughter, "Then that's about it then, all caught up." Sitting back in her seat.

"So you're engaged again," Rory said.

"Third time lucky," Lorelai joked.

"Forth," Rory added.

"Forth?" Lorelai questioned.

"Max, the Luke, Dad now Luke again," Rory listed off.

"Oh I forgot about your dad," she said dryly as the doctor came up to give them an update.

After Doctor Goldstein left the girl we about to sit when Luke came back, "Here you go," he said handing them the to-go cups.

"Thanks Hon, took you long enough," she joked taking a sip, "Wow strong!"

Rory sat her cup down as she walking around to Luke and hugged him, "Congratulations Luke."

Taking a moment Lorelai flashed the ring before Luke realized what the hug was for, "Thanks," he said adding, "I guess you're okay with this?"

"As long as you go through with it this time," she joked pulling away to return to her seat.

A few minutes later Emily arrived in full rant mode that would do Luke proud complaining about the hospital, nurses, her club before Luke asked if she'd like some tea. Turning Luke down she continued complaining before Logan arrived, Rory standing to greet him with a hug.

"Luke you're here?" she asked.

"Yes of course Luke's here he bought me, we are together now," Lorelai said, not bringing up the engagement.

"Would you like some tea," Logan offered, to Lorelai surprise she accepted.

A few minutes later the doctor returned the update them further.

--

Lorelai took a deep breath before entering the room closely followed by Luke. They stood around the bed, Richard didn't look too bad, a little tired but not what they were expecting for someone who just had a heart attach. Emily informed Richard about his doctor Goldstein's credentials, he was pleased aside for the Harvard part.

After Luke took Lorelai and Emily's jackets Richard noticed the ring and smiled, "So you're engaged again?" he commented, Lorelai looking down at her hand.

"It happened this morning," Rory said cutting in with a smile.

"Yes. We didn't want to say anything given the circumstances." Luke said with one arm around Lorelai's waist.

Emily was surprised she didn't notice the ring sooner and left speech less.

"Well congratulations to the both of you, it's nothing that needed hiding," Richard said before turning to Rory, "I hope I didn't scare you today."

"Oh no don't be silly," Rory said, "I'm just glad you're okay. And you're gonna be more okay after the surgery."

"Thank you," Richard said.

"Are you okay, dad? I mean how are you feeling, considering everything? You look okay." Lorelai said babbling uncontrollably, Luke rubbing her back to calm Lorelai down.

"Well all in all, I think I'd rather be in Philadelphia." Richard stated.

Rory chuckled knowing the quote, "Ronald Reagan."

"Quoting W.C. Fields," Richard informed Rory.

--

A short time later Luke, Lorelai and Emily were sitting in the cafeteria having lunch, Rory and Logan had volunteered to pick up Richards Jag from Yale and then sort out the fish back at the house. Luke was going to help but Lorelai insisted he stay with her at the hospital.

Emily closed her cell phone, "Mom, who was that?" Lorelai asked.

"Do we like this table or are we too close to that man with the IV. Honestly shouldn't there be a separate dining area for sick people, doesn't seem right," she said ignoring the question.

Lorelai insisted on an answer, "Mother you're getting dads will faxed here?" she questioned.

Emily answered with "Yes."

"Why you need to read it right now?" Lorelai asked.

"Well yes." Emily replied honestly.

"You want to make sure he left you the Mercedes and Jag?" She said dryly.

"I don't care what you think, I'm being pragmatic." Emily said with all honesty.

Lorelai looked at her plate then Luke before standing, "You know what I'm not hungry any more," She said leaving the table.

"Lorelai." Luke called after her before standing, "Sorry," he told Emily as he walked off to follow Lorelai.

"What was that?" Luke asked catching Lorelai as she stopped by the coffee machine.

"I know, dad is about to have open heart surgery and Emily wants to read his Will!" She said trying to get the machine to work, "Do you have change?"

"No. Lorelai what are you doing?" Luke asked stopping Lorelai in her tracks.

"I'm trying to get coffee, you've see it a million times," she said dryly.

"No why are you being like this, look at me," he said holding Lorelai's hand.

"Like what?" Lorelai asked unaware of her actions.

"Lorelai I know what it's like to loose someone I love and I know what your mother must be going through. Now I'm not saying Richard is going to dies but please look at this from you mothers point of view," Luke said getting louder towards the end of the speech, "Now go back there and support Emily, she needs you," he said kissing Lorelai on the forehead.

"Thank you," Lorelai said kissing Luke on the lips. They pulled back a few moments later as the moment got a little too passionate for the setting in front of the vending machines.

Luke cleared his throat, "I have to call Ceaser to check on the diner, I'll see you back at the table in ten minutes," he said squeezing Lorelai's hands one last time before walking off to the public phones.

Lorelai smiled as Luke walked off, she turned to her mother eating alone at a different table, away from the patients. Lorelai sighed and moved towards her mother's new table.

Sitting down she checked her food, "Sorry about before, I didn't…"

Emily nodding as she ate, "Lorelai you need to understand I've been Richards wife for most of my life, it's all know how to do. I organise Richards and our life so I'm organising like I know how and part of that is making sure the Living Will is followed and …"

Lorelai cut Emily off by touching her hand, "It's okay I understand, besides Luke just kicked my butt by the vending machine so I'm sorry."

"Luke?" Emily asked.

"Well he can still surprise me sometimes," Lorelai said starting unwrapping her sandwich.

"Yes I suppose he can," Emily said taking a sip of her drink, "Best wishes."

They both looked at the ring, "Thanks mum," Lorelai said looking like she was about to cry.

Luke returned to the table and sat, "Diners fine, the town sends it's wishes by the way." Luke said taking the top off his salad.

There was silence for several minutes before Emily spoke, "So when is the wedding?" she asked in her usual tone.

--

"I don't want to do that again," Lorelai said as they got home in the early hours of the next morning.

"The doctors said he was doing good and will be up and about in a few weeks," Luke said closing the front door.

Lorelai and Luke went strait to the bedroom.

"I need sleep," Lorelai said dropping on the bed.

"Well take your shoes off and get into bed then," Luke said dryly as he prepared for bed himself.

Lorelai didn't move as Luke came to the bed, "Come on move or I'll sleep on top of you."

"Dirty," Lorelai giggled into the sheets as Lorelai started removing Lorelai's boots, "I'm too tired Luke, can we just cuddle," Lorelai joked as Luke turned Lorelai over and undid her pants. "Luke don't!" she giggled.

"Lorelai just stop it and get to your side of the bed," Luke said pushing Lorelai aside.

"Great engaged one day and you don't want me for my body any more," Lorelai pretended to pout as she stripped off her top and bra snuggling under the covers in just her panties.

Luke climbed into bed behind Lorelai in his boxers and t-shirt, "I still want you for your body," Luke joked as he got comfortable.

"Good, I'm cold," she said moving closer to Luke, "Is the alarm off?" she asked.

Luke turned with Lorelai clinging to his body, "It is now," he said pressing a button. "You called Sookie to tell her you'll be in late?" he asked.

"Yes. You called Ceaser?" Lorelai asked.

"I'll be there for the lunch rush and we can see your Richard mid afternoon," Luke said kissing Lorelai on the top of her head, "Now lets get a few hours sleep.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._

_A/N Yes I know I used some parts and lines from the original episode._


	13. Farewell to Luke’s Apartment – v2

A/N Sorry this is a second crack at chapter 13, I've deleted the original as it's confusing having 2 chapter 13s. I added a few paragraphs to the chapter so you may want to read it again, the new stuff starts just before they go to the doggy funeral and then a more detailed scene when they get home.

**Farewell to Luke's Apartment - version 2.0  
**

"We're late!" Lorelai said as they entered the hospital, Lorelai walking very fast with Luke trying to keep up as he carried to large stuffed animal and balloons.

"Slow down it's hard to run carrying this bear. Here take the balloons before I crash into someone!" Luke said jugging the gifts for Richard.

Suddenly stopping Lorelai was almost run over by Luke, "Lorelai!" he exclaimed bumping into her.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai said taking the red ribbon tying the colorful balloons together, "I just don't want to be late," she added moving off again.

"We're early, look," Luke pointed to the clock as they passed the reception area, "It's only one, we have hours before your father is checking out."

Lorelai stopped in her tracks again and turned to Luke, "Please don't say 'checking out' like that, not here. It sounds creepy and wrong," she said with a serious look on her face.

"You know I didn't mean that," Luke stopped talking seeing the fear in his fiancée's eyes. Putting his free hand in hers Luke pulled Lorelai close, "I'm sorry. I've lost my parents so you know how you feel." Luke shared a quick kiss with Lorelai, only stopping when they heard someone clearing their throat.

Turning they saw a smiling Rory with camera in hand, "You made it Hun," Lorelai said still holding Luke without realising it.

"Just in time for the floor show I see," Rory joked, "Complete with a stuffed toy and balloons."

Luke blushed, caught off guard still not used to kissing Lorelai with Rory watching.

"Where's Emily?" Luke asked changing the subject as he parted from Lorelai's grip.

Lorelai looked around, "She might be in with Dad, lets go and find out," she said with a smile taking Luke's hand as Rory lead the way.

--

A short time later the made it to his room, finding the door open they slowly entered. Doctor Goldstein was talking to Richard as a nurse finished off her duties and left.

"You're here and not a moment to soon," Richard said glade to see some friendly faces, "What do we have there," he added spotting Luke carrying the large stuffed toy.

"It was Lorelai's idea," Luke said trying to not drop the bear.

"I thought you'd like it, it's from all of us," Lorelai said standing by Luke with the balloons.

Rory, meanwhile moved to be beside her grand father, "How are we today," she asked.

"I'd still rather be in Hartford but I'm growing tired of the John Skinner Medical Centre," Richard said accepting a kiss from the young lady.

"Your grand father has improved a remarkable amount in the last few days and after some final tests and paper work he'll be allowed to go home in a few hours," Doctor Goldstein said as Emily entered the room.

Moving strait to her husbands side, "Sorry I'm late everyone," Emily said putting down her handbag on the near by chair.

"You're not late dear," Richard smiled taking Emily's hands into his.

"Well I'll get the paper work and those tests started to get you out of here." Doctor Goldstein said leaving the room.

Emily took a look around the room and finally saw what Luke and Lorelai were carrying.

"They're from Luke," Lorelai teased getting a smile from Luke.

"Lorelai bought them," Luke said putting the large bear down in a chair before taking the balloons and tying them to the handrail on the wall.

"Oh, okay," Emily replied looking at the couple.

A few moments of silence followed before Lorelai spoke, "So Luke has been looking up some healthy recipes for you dad, which he assures me that are tasty to eat as well." She said smiling at Luke.

"Is that so," Richard said in his commanding tone, not the frail man of a few days before.

"Yes," Luke said looking at Lorelai before turning to Richard, "Lots of fish, skinless chicken, low-fat pork. I've been testing it out on Lorelai and going by the expression on her face she didn't know," He said with a chuckle.

Lorelai looked at Luke, "I hate you," she pouted, "Making me eat healthy food, I should have known this was too good."

"Does this mean I don't get to move in with you next week?" Luke asked with a smile knowing Lorelai was joking about hating him.

"You're moving in together?" Emily asked with a concerned look on her face, "It's not too soon is it?"

Leaning in to whisper to her fiancé, "I told you not to say anything," before turning to her parents, "It's not too soon, if anything this should have happened years ago."

"She just wants me for my cooking skills," Luke joked.

Lorelai giggled, "He does look great in an apron," she said taking a long look at Luke with a dirty grin on her face.

Rory cleared her throat; "Anyway," she said dragging out the word, "I think it's great, when ever I stay over I'll have Luke's coffee right outside my bedroom door."

"Like mother like daughter," Luke joked knowing even though things were about to change in his life he was looking forward to it.

"So have you set a date yet?" Emily asked the engaged couple.

Luke and Lorelai looked at each other before Lorelai spoke, "No date yet but we were thinking soon. Why wait? Is my new motto. Life is too short. Grab the bull by the…"

"We're thinking before June," Luke added cutting Lorelai's rant off.

"Well I hope your mother and I can help, let us know if we can do anything," Richard said shifting in the bed.

"Thanks daddy," Lorelai said sounding like a ten-year-old girl.

--

"It was nice of your dad to offer to help with the wedding," Luke said as he turned of the Jeeps engine.

"Yeah," Lorelai said unusually quite on the trip from their home.

"Okay what's wrong," Luke asked turning to Lorelai.

"Nothing, nothings wrong I just have this defence reaction when it comes to my parents wanting to help me. You remember once telling me about your gut reaction when it comes to girlfriends. By the way remind me to ask you why I was not on that list one day," she said smiling at Luke, "Normally I feel uneasy like I'm about the throw-up or something, but this time I feel okay. Nothing, no dry heaves or anything."

"So you're okay with them helping?" Luke asked looking at his future wife.

"God no, I mean yes they can think they are helping but not with any of the important stuff, like the dress, cake, location…" Lorelai said with her words petering out.

"Well they're your parent," Luke reminded her.

"And your soon to be in-laws," Lorelai reminded him leaning in to press her lips on his for a moment before drawing back and opening the Jeep door.

Luke followed Lorelai getting out from the drivers seat and walking around the front of the Jeep, taking her hand as they climber the couple of steps to the front door of her Inn.

"Tell me why I'm here again?" Luke asked sounding like her would rather be elsewhere.

"We are here to support Michel in his time of loss," Lorelai said to Luke as she straitened his tie.

"I hate ties," Luke said in his usual 'grumpy but not really meaning it' tone.

"Yes I know you do Hun but sometimes you just need to suck it up. And remember that I promised to wear those stiletto knee-high boots tonight, the ones you like so much but kill my feet." Lorelai said with a cheeky grin.

"Good thing you won't be walking in them too much then," Luke returned with a kiss.

Breaking away Lorelai looked at Luke, "I'll walk a little, I know you like watching me walk around the house in them, but I'll need a food rub after," she said.

Luke agreed, smiling before they went into the Dragonfly Inn.

Inside Luke helped Lorelai out of her coat before hanging it up and taking off his own. They moved into the dinning room, which had been set up for the wake. A good crowd had gathered mostly staff that had been told to attend. Luke nodded to Zach as he set up to play.

Luke followed Lorelai into to kitchen, "Things under control Sook?" Lorelai asked.

"Michel is being imposable!" the cook shouted, "My support for him in this time of loss it quickly vanishing!" she exclaimed closing the over door.

"Well hang in there Hon it will be over in a couple of hours," Lorelai said with a sympathetic smile.

"I can help if you like," Luke offered looking around the kitchen.

Sookie turned from the pot she was stirring, "Thanks Luke, I might take you up on that later," she said picking up her knife to start chopping some more vegetables.

"We'll get out of your way then Sook," Lorelai said ushering Luke out the kitchen.

--

Luke and Lorelai stood off to the side, in the archway as Zach played "My heart will go on" on his acoustic guitar. Luke held Lorelai from behind, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist.

"How you going?" Luke whispered in to her ear.

Lorelai sniffled a little, "I'm fine," she said before adding, "It could have been Paul Anka." Pressing her head against his.

As Zach finished the song the guests started to stand and talk amongst them selves before the food started to come out.

"Well this is a first for me," Zach said as he approached Luke and Lorelai.

"First gig at a doggie funeral Zach?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes and I thought playing for Mrs. Kim was weird," Zach said before quickly adding, "Good turn out though."

"I had to pay them double time to stay," Lorelai answered with a smile.

They was an awkward pause for a few moments before Zach spoke again, "Well I have to get back home to Lane and the kids," Turning to Luke, "I'll see you tomorrow at the diner," he added before going to collect his guitar and leaving.

"So how much longer do we have to do this?" Luke asked looking uncomfortable by his surroundings.

"Just ten more minutes big guy, I'll get a cramp, we'll make our excuses and with-in the hour you'll see me climbing on to our bed in nothing but those heeled boot's and a smile," she said quickly kissing Luke on the cheek.

--

Luke washed the dishes after dinner as Lorelai went up to change for the rest of their evening. Hearing the boots clicking on the hardwood floors, smiling he continued to wash as Lorelai silently placed her arms around him, in the heels Lorelai was now the same height as Luke as he turned to kiss her.

Looking down Luke was shocked, "You're NAKED," he yelled almost dropping the plate on the floor.

"Saves time," Lorelai said with a cheeky grin.

"But what it Babette comes over?" Luke asked in a panic.

Lorelai giggled, "Well if she does we could just inviter her in, if you like that kind of thing," she said with an awkward wink.

Luke wiped his hands on the towel before tossing it on the counter. "Okay I'm getting you up to bed," he said turning and sweeping Lorelai off her feet.

"Luke!" Lorelai screamed as Luke put her over his shoulder, holding Lorelai's legs tight Luke carried her naked body up to their bedroom like a sack of potatoes.

Tossing Lorelai onto the bed she rolled over onto her back to watch Luke undress. Toeing off his dress shoes Luke unbuckled the belt on his pants before dropping them to pool around his feet. Luke stepped out of them as he undid a few buttons of the dark blue shirt before pulling it over his head.

"Come here!" he said in a deep sexy tone that he knew Lorelai liked.

She slowly moved of the bed, finding her feet Lorelai stepped into Luke's arms as they kissed, Luke cupping Lorelai's butt as he held both arms around his neck. Luke turned Lorelai around as they kissed, Lorelai pushing her bottom into Luke she could feel how hard he was.

Lorelai turned back to Luke smiling as she knelt before him she pulled down his boxers, taking time to remove his socks as she went, now naked she paid special attention to Luke kissing his length as she stroked his lower body but Luke wanted to return the favour.

Tapping Lorelai's shoulder she stood up licking her lips before the kissed again but it wasn't long before Luke wanted more. Turning her around again Lorelai bent over the bed exposing her self to Luke. Using his fingers at first Lorelai moaned as he went inside her, Luke kissing the small of her back as he went lower before kneeling behind Lorelai. Luke spread Lorelai's legs as he nuzzled her opening, now very wet Lorelai knew she would come soon so cried out for Luke to stop.

Getting back on his feet Luke helped Lorelai up, once again taking her into his arms, as the kiss deepened Luke lifted Lorelai off the ground, in turn Lorelai wrapped her leather-covered legs around Luke's waist before sliding down on him.

They both moaned as the connection was made Luke stepping over to the bed he laid Lorelai down still inside her as they kissed and moved their hips together. Pushing Lorelai further onto the bed Luke lifted Lorelai into his lap as he knelt between her legs, he pushed his hand down on their connecting stimulating Lorelai further he could feel Lorelai was about to let go.

Moments later they both screamed and moaned as the climax hit, Luke letting go deep inside as Lorelai held him tight they rolled over so Lorelai was now on top as she slumped onto his chest.

"It's a pity these boots are so bad for your feet," Luke said stroking the black leather with his fingers as she straddled Luke in their bed.

"But you like them and since that makes you happy it makes me happy to wear them because we both know how you are when you get really happy," Lorelai said lying down on Luke's chest.

"Thanks for letting me move in," Luke said kissing Lorelai on the top of her head as he played with the top of the boots half way up her thighs.

"I didn't give you much choice in the matter mister," Lorelai said speaking into his collarbone.

TBC…

A/N Once again no beta for this chapter so be kind or let me know of any errors and I'll fix them.


	14. Lorelai In her Canoe

_**Warning**__ - I'm sorry the last chapter was so short, so I went back and added some more scenes, so if you haven't checked is recently go back and read 13b as I just updated it before posting this chapter. Also be warned the added scene towards the end is dirty, so have fun!_

Now time for the new chapter.

**Ch14 – Lorelai In her Canoe**

"Put it over there Luke," Lorelai instructed as they re-arranged their bedroom for the third time that night.

"We tried it there and it doesn't fit, it might have to go," Luke said defeated he sat on the bed.

"Well then what about the bed there, then the dresser there and the table in that corner?" Lorelai asked pacing around the room.

"So basically how it was two hours ago," Luke said in a deadpan tone as he got up.

Lorelai running up to him, "You are the greatest," she said hugging and kissing him.

The started to move the mattress off bed frame, "You know I was okay with how the bedroom was before we started this fruitless exercise," Luke said.

"But I wasn't, too many bad memories, I wanted a fresh start," she stated with a smile.

"So we should have got a new one then," Luke said struggling to stand the mattress against the door frame.

"No I like this bed it's the first bed we consummated our union," Lorelai said hugging Luke from behind.

"I remember," Kissing Lorelai as he turned to face her, "But isn't it too low for the rest of the furniture?"

"I think it works," Lorelai said looking at the room, which was now a mix of both of their furniture, "Besides you can always make a bigger base for it or add legs later."

"But then the side tables won't work," Luke said questioning the logic.

"Just add legs to them as well," Lorelai added.

"Anything for you," Luke said smiling.

"Since Zach and Lane bought the old one, we have to make this work," Lorelai said turning to Luke.

"You virtually gave it to them," Luke added.

"Think of it as a baby shower gift, they needed it for their new family," Lorelai added with a touch of sadness.

Luke looked at Lorelai for a moment, "We'll have that one day," Luke said to re-assure his future wife, Lorelai smiled before giving Luke a quick kiss as leaning back into his chest.

"I can't wait," Lorelai said hugging Luke.

They stood there for a few moments before parting and looking around the room again. "We better get this done, as this is the last move I'll be doing for a long time," he said before leaning down to kiss his fiancée again.

They kissed for a few moments before it started to get more passionate this time, "We need the mattress back on the bed," Lorelai said pressing her lips to Luke's where they stood.

"We don't need a bed," Luke returned moving the to the mattress leaning against the door frame, their hands moved to touch each other.

Lorelai smiling back, "What happened to you Luke?" she asked.

"I decided to seize the moment, I'm not twenty any more and I don't want to wait any longer, Luke said tugging at the powder blue pullover Lorelai was wearing.

Lorelai lifting her arms as Luke tossed the top towards the open closet door, "Much better," he said taking sight of the flimsy black bra Lorelai was wearing. See though lace that didn't cover much at all, "Does this match the g-string you've been provoking me with all day in those low cut jeans?" He asked.

Lorelai nodding as she started to unbutton his dark blue flannel, kissing down his chest as each button gave way, only to stop at his belt. Luke breathed in as Lorelai started unbuckling him. Desperate to get to her prize Lorelai left the belt in the jean and went strait for the button and zipper.

Standing again Lorelai put her had inside Luke's boxers, wrapping her fingers around him she stroked as they kissed. Luke in turn pushed Lorelai's bra up over her left breast running his fingers inside the cup as he rubbed his thumb over the hardened nipple before massaging and cupping the still firm breast, which fitting neatly into his hand.

"Come on," Lorelai said breaking off the kiss. With her had still wrapped around Luke she started to move towards the bathroom.

"Hey!" Luke said feeling the slight tug, having little choice but to follow.

"Hurry up then," she fired back.

"You know neither of us will have much fun if you break it," Luke said keeping close to Lorelai.

Lorelai smiling as Luke unclasped her bra with one hand, Lorelai finally letting go of Luke to toss the bra on the wash basket, Luke doing likewise with his shirt before kicking off his boots and removing the rest of his clothes.

Standing up Luke could see Lorelai was now wearing just her panties, the tiny triangle of black material was very sheer, he could the strip of hair left behind after her last Brazilian bikini wax. Lorelai started to remove them only to be stopped by Luke reaching out to take her hand, "Leave them on," Luke told her.

Lorelai smiling before reaching for his cap, "But this can go," she said adding it to the pile of clothes in the basket.

Luke stood behind Lorelai as she turned on the water, getting the balance right before they stepped under the stream Lorelai turned wrapping her arms around Luke's neck they held each other tight both now covered in the steamy water.

--

"Stay as long as you need," Luke said helping T.J. up the stairs with their bags.

"We only need a week," Liz reminded Luke yelling from the bottom on the stairs.

"Liz!" Luke said sharply.

"Maybe two or three weeks tops," Liz added as she followed them up to the apartment.

"Geez," Luke said at the whole experience beginning to regret his generous offer for them to use his apartment.

"It's a good thing you finally moved in with Lorelai or we'd have no place to stay," T.J. said as they entered the apartment.

"We would have worked out something," Luke said putting down the bags he was carrying.

"Are you crazy, the three of us and Doula in this tiny apartment, only a crazy person would come up with that," T.J. said is his usual frank tone.

"Thanks for this Luke," Liz said as she placed Doula in her car seat on the table, "You're such a good brother," she continued giving Luke a big bear hug, "I love you."

Luke blushed a little as he returned the hug with his one free hand, patting Liz on the back, "I love you too sis."

T.J. feeling left out joined in to Luke's annoyance latching onto Luke's back, "I love you both."

Luke cleared his throat, "Okay that's enough, it's not like someone died," Luke said breaking them apart.

In the past few weeks the apartment that Luke had used for much of his adult life had been turned back into the office it was designed for. Luke had boxed up is belongings and moved them to his new house but a few still remained in the new storage space. Some of Lorelai excess boxes from the shed had also found there way in to the new storage area, which for a time was Jess them April's bedrooms.

"What is this?" Liz asked looking at the old mattress stacked in the corner.

"It's from Yale," Luke said casually as if it had been there for years.

"Yale?" Liz questioned wanting to know more.

"It was Rory's old one when she first move into her dorm. Lorelai asked me to store it and been here ever since," Luke said filling in his sister.

"I put dibs on the Yale mattress," T.J. said raising his hands like a little kid.

"You can have it Hun," Liz said stepping over and giving her husband a quick kiss.

"Fantastic, maybe some of the smarts will rub off on me," he added inspecting his bed for the next week or so.

Luke gave him a look like he couldn't quite believe the guy before turning to his sister, "So you'll take April's old bed then?" he said moving to the bed still in it's usual spot.

"So I'll leave you to it. I'll be down in the diner until six then I'm off home," he chuckled with a smile.

"Still a little strange saying that?" Liz asked.

Luke nodded, "Not as strange as I thought it might be," he said before turning to the door, "By the way tonight is Friday so I'll be having dinner with Lorelai's parents so don't call unless you've burnt down the place," Luke joked as he gave Liz and the apartment one last look.

--

Luke came home a little late, hanging up his jacket before moving into the living room. "Sorry I'm late Emily, Richard, there was a late rush at the diner." Luke said greeting Richard with a handshake as he stood.

"It's quite alright Luke, I understand how long a day can be," Richard said returning the handshake.

"Yes Luke some days Richard still barely makes it home for dinner," Emily added giving Luke a smile.

"Oh Hon the parties just getting started," Lorelai entering the living room with a tray of food, "Sookie's specialty seafood appetizers, the rest of the food will be ready soon." Lorelai said placing them on the coffee table before kissing Luke on the cheek.

"See says they are healthy but I'm not sure, they taste fantastic!" Lorelai said beaming with joy.

Jackson entered the room from the kitchen, "Sookie said dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes," taking a seat on the chair near the stairs.

"Well I better clean up for dinner then," Luke said touching Lorelai's arm before he made his way to the bedroom.

Lorelai followed him up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as he began to strip off his clothes.

"I thought I'd give you a hand," she said standing in the doorway smiling with a cheeky grin.

Luke stopped now just wearing his jeans he stepped over to Lorelai, "Nothing in that statement will lead to us being down stairs for dinner in the next fifteen minutes!"

Lorelai ran her hand across his chest, "I'll do all the work, you just need to stand there," she smiled back at him, her hand reaching for his belt.

"Not gonna happen," Luke removed her hand, "Now be a big girl and go back down to the party, I'll be right out in five minutes," Luke added slowly pushing Lorelai out of the way as he closed the bedroom door.

Lorelai pouted but did as she was told, she knew it was a miracle she was even allowed to kiss Luke in the company of her parents.

--

A short while later the six adults seated around the small kitchen table, Jackson had made burgers with his world-famous rub. Emily and Richard are not entirely pleased with the meal preferring to eat theirs with a knife and fork to Lorelai's amusement.

"Come on guy, live a little use you hands!" Lorelai said taking a bit.

"When you are seated at a table, even a small one you use utensils Lorelai," Emily started cutting off a piece and putting it into her mouth.

"Sorry again. We thought the weather forecast would be warmer outside but that cold snap came through early," Jackson said struggling for room at the table.

"So much for Al Gore and global warming!" Sookie added to lighten the mood.

"I'll go buy a Hummer next week to help things along," Richard joked to everyone's surprise.

Lorelai giggled, "The Jeep is got that funny sound again and is using more gas than ever."

Richard changed the subject, "So thanks again for making this burger for my new diet Jackson," Richard nodding in his direction, "It's a welcome change for the fish and Mocktails which have become part of my life."

"And thanks again Lorelai, Luke for inviting us over tonight, it's the first time Richards not worn his robe to the dinning table for a meal in weeks." Emily said smiling.

The rest of the meal went well and before long they had finished the main meal and decided to move to the living room for dessert and drinks.

Lorelai was checking on the coffee when Emily came in with her dessert plate putting it in the sink. Turning she spoke to Lorelai, "This was a nice change,"

"Thank," Lorelai said smiling.

"Can we speak?" Emily continued.

Lorelai distracted by the coffee machine asked, "About what?"

"Your father," Emily said.

"He's looking good," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Yes he's doing much better, keeping up the routine the doctors put him on but he's still spending too much time watching TV and neglecting the business. I have the 1120s to send in but I have no idea what an 1120 is?" she said in a mini rant.

"It's a Federal tax form," Lorelai supplied.

"How do you know about 1120s?" Emily asked stepping closer to Lorelai so not to be over heard in the other room.

"Well I have to file them for the inn. The inn's a corporation just like dad's company." Lorelai stated as she put the coffee next to the tea and other thing on the tray, "Look mum I can come over tomorrow and help out for a few hours.

"Thank you Lorelai how can I re-pay you?" Emily said holding Lorelai arm.

"Stay there while I get the Video camera to capture this moment," she joked.

"Lorelai I know I don't thank you enough for what you've done but I admire your life," Emily said surprising her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Lorelai sounding like a little girl again.

"I knew you would find the right man and while I wasn't the biggest fan of this relationship in the past I see how Luke has changed you for the better," Emily said before adding, "It's like for years your father and me have been in this canoe."

"Canoe?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes it's a metaphor can I finish?" Emily asked.

"Okay it's just I can't picture you in a canoe." Lorelai joked.

"We have been going though life together doing our parts but now Richard it not and we're just going in circles." Emily said.

"Mum it will be alright, dad went through a lot in hospital but he will get better," Lorelai said touching her mother's arm.

"And you've been a Kayak," Emily went on confusing Lorelai.

"Kayak?" She asked.

"Yea a Kayak has paddles with things at both ends, so you know all this stuff and now you're ready to move into a canoe," Emily said finishing of the metaphor.

"Or a double Kayak?" Lorelai added.

"Precisely," Emily said with a smile.

"Come on lets get these in to the others before the coffee and tea go cold," Lorelai said lifting the tray.

Emily smiled as she followed her daughter in to the other room.

TBC…

_A/N Once again no beta for this chapter so be kind or let me know of any errors and I'll fix them._

_Again I'm sorry I took so long and if you haven't already please go back and check the previous chapter (13b) as I did some major additions to bulk it up a bit._


	15. Will You Be My Partner?

A/N no you're not seeing things I deleted the original ch13 to get the chapter numbers back in order so this is new and is chapter 15, enjoy!

**Ch15 – Will You Be My Partner?**

Luke had mixed feelings walking back into the diner, he had just sold Kirk his fathers boat, well technically it was his or was it Lorelai's they never did say much about that at the time but it was gone now and Luke was glad but a little upset that part of his past would now be owned by the man pushing the trailer down the street barely missing two parked cars.

Lorelai stepped out of Doose's Market talking on her cell phone, "Good to hear it went so well on New York honey, so I'll see you back in town in the a few hours, love you," she said leaving a message for Rory.

She looked up just in time, "Kirk!" Lorelai shouted as she watch him crash his new boat into some bushes. Checking the traffic, which had come to a stop she ran over to him, "Kirk, what are you doing with Luke's boat?"

"Lorelai, is that you?" Kirk asked buried in the bushes.

"Yes Kirk… Here," she said helping Kirk to his feet.

"Sorry I didn't hit you did I?" Kirk asked standing up.

"No I'm fine, now what are you doing with Luke's boat?" Lorelai asked again.

"I just bought it," Kirk proudly said checking it over.

"You bought it?" Lorelai still confused.

"Yes, paid 600 for the beauty," Kirk added.

"I'll see you at the shower then," Lorelai said walking away.

A few minutes later Lorelai entered the diner, "Luke how could you sell it?" she said coming to the counter.

"The boat? It was mine to sell," Luke said going about his work.

"That's debatable," Lorelai replied.

"You gave it back to me," Luke said still wiping down the counter.

"But why didn't you talk about it?" Lorelai asked.

"You've been busy with the baby shower all week and I didn't want to worry you. This way I can make a fresh start, maybe buy something bigger and better later on?" Luke added opening the register.

"But what about the boats history Luke, and your dad. I thought you wanted to finish off what he started?" Lorelai asked feeling left out of the process.

"I'm sorry Lorelai, I didn't realize it still meant so much to you. After I moved it to my sisters I all but forgot about it. Look it's for the best but if you feel so strong about it I can probably buy it back from Kirk." Luke said moving around to touch Lorelai on the shoulder.

Putting her hand on his, "No it's okay, I over reacted, I've been doing that a bit lately," Lorelai said sitting on the nearby stool.

"So you have time to eat?" Luke asked, going back behind the counter.

"I always make time to eat, fish burger and fries please Hon," Lorelai said as Luke got the coffee to go with it, "Can I have a juice with that, orange."

Luke stopped pouring and turned to Lorelai, "Are you feeling okay," putting his hand up to feel Lorelai's forehead.

"Stop that," Lorelai said pushing his hand away, "I'm fine I just feel like some juice."

"And a fish burger?" Luke added.

"Fish is good for you," Lorelai said, "And I like fish, so are you going to take my order?" Lorelai said getting irritated with all the questions.

"Okay fish burger and juice coming right up…" Luke said turning to the kitchen before stopping at the doorway, "Oh and by the way the ramp will be ready at four. I have all the parts and we just need to put it all together," Luke said disappearing into the kitchen.

--

"One more putt and I win," Lorelai boast proudly lining up the shot.

"Just do it already. There are others waiting," Luke said as he stood on the sidelines.

"You can't rush a professional," Lorelai said hitting the little white ball, "Yes I win, again," she laughed at her fiancé, "You really suck at this. Maybe I should try out for the US Open!," Lorelai said dancing around Luke on the last hole of the putting green.

"I'll let Tiger know," Luke said dryly.

"Hey I beat you mister," Lorelai said stepping over to Luke.

"Yeah well golf's not my thing," Luke said brushing it off.

Lorelai held onto Luke's waist, "Luke this is putt-putt golf Luke, anyone can play it. And lets not forget who hit more balls in the batting cages!"

"I'm having an off night," Luke said looking defeated.

"I win the night, two to nothing mister, just admit that I'm the grand champion!" Lorelai said punching the air.

"You know most people are gracious winners, they don't mock others having a bad night," Luke said taking hold of Lorelai hand, "Lets go."

"Do you want to kiss the winner?" Lorelai asked with her puppy dog eyes.

"So you want to kiss a loser?" he asked.

"Will you just shut up and kiss me," Lorelai smiled leaning in for a tender kiss only interrupted put the next group on the course, "We better get out of here before they start throwing thing," Lorelai joked as they parted, Luke agreeing.

--

"This was a great date," Lorelai said as they drove through New Haven, on their way home.

"Say's the winner," Luke added with his usual deadpan tone.

"Don't be like that, you still get to make out with me when we get home," Lorelai joke reaching for his hand.

"What pity sex, maybe I need to open the diner early in the morning, Kirk has been asking if I can open an hour earlier," Luke said looking across at her hand.

"Hey I still have my little friend in the nightstand," she reminded him, "Can we stop at a drug store or Seven Eleven to get some batteries?" Lorelai smiled.

"Okay this is getting nasty now," he said, "Okay if you really want sex…" Luke said before abruptly stopping on the side of the road.

"Luke I love you and all but I'm not a teenager and we're not having sex on the side of the road, well at least not until we're out of New Haven," She joked as Luke looked ahead.

"Look," he side pointing to the yard and sign.

Lorelai looked up, "It's a boat yard… so you want to look at boats at ten at night?" Lorelai asked alarmed with Luke.

"I never noticed this yard before and look, that's the boat I want," He said getting out of the truck.

"Luke wait!" Lorelai said quickly following him.

"It's perfect," Luke held on to the fence.

"It's used," Lorelai noticed.

"Well I can't afford a new boat," Luke added.

"I know Hon, but I didn't picture this when you said you wanted a boat. Isn't it a bit big?" Lorelai said looking at the half cabin cruiser, which appeared to be about twenty foot long.

"It's not that big, look," Luke said pacing out the length, "it's only a couple feet longer than the old one." He said stopping at the front of the boat.

"Luke it's late, lets write down the details and you can call them in the morning," Lorelai asked going back to the truck.

"Yeah your right," Luke said taking a last look before turning back to Lorelai who was now looking through her bag.

"Hey Luke where's your pen?" Lorelai asked not finding one in her small bag.

"Again with the pen, I told you I don't… Oh wait there might be one in the glove compartment," Luke said climbing back in the truck.

After a short search, "Ah got it, here you write down the details and I'll take a couple of pictures with my phone." Lorelai said handing Luke the pen and some paper.

Luke watched as Lorelai took several pictures as he noted the name and phone number, which seemed to be a waste of time since Lorelai now had photos of the sign and boat.

--

"Alright I'll be there before three," Luke said ending the call and hanging up the phone.

"Three… so you're doing it? Lorelai asked as she nibbled on her carrot sticks.

"I'm just checking it out, nothings been signed but I'd like too, do you think it's too much?" Luke asked topping off her coffee.

"Thanks," Lorelai said taking a sip, "I don't know, what is the going price for a used nineteen foot half cabin cruiser?" she asked, reading the notes Luke had made.

"I made some calls to a few other boat yards and checked the papers, it looks like a good deal," Luke said crossing his arms as lent on the counter to looked at Lorelai.

"Well as long as you checked it out," Lorelai replied still feeling left out from the whole debate.

Luke noticed something and lent in further, "You want to come with me, get a better look that's not through a chain-mail fence?"

Lorelai nodded and smiled, "That would be good," leaning forward they shared a quick kiss before Luke went back to serving other customers.

--

"I know it needs some work but it's easy stuff and you like painting," Luke reminded Lorelai as he looked over the inside of the boat.

Lorelai pulled aside a curtain to look through the small window, "Why am I here?" she asked.

"To look at the boat," Luke said opening a cupboard.

"But do you need me, you sound like you've already made up your mind," Lorelai said sitting at the small table.

Luke joined her, sitting at the table, "Lorelai I don't need to buy the boat. Look this is a joint decision, you say the word and we'll go," he said holding her hands.

Lorelai looked at their hands, "Luke I don't want to say no…"

"But?" Luke said, knowing what was coming next.

"It's a big decision and since we are engaged we need to make this together," Lorelai added.

"I agree… and that's why you're here," Luke said with a smile.

"Luke," Lorelai said dragging out his name before leaning in for a kiss, "So are you ready to make a decision," she asked as they parted.

"I'll ask the sales man if we can have some more time," Luke said.

"Sounds like a plan," kissing him again but this time with more passion, "Do you think they'll mind if we test drive the bed," Lorelai said turning to look at the birth in the bow of the boat.

"They might not like that," Luke said with a grin.

"Come on then lets get home or to the nearest motel," Lorelai said talking Luke's hand as she stood up.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._

_A/N yes I know this is the second time I've used the batting cages in one of my other stories but Amy never did so I thought I'd make to most of a classic Luke date._


	16. Three Gilmore’s and Luke

_A/N thanks again to __**samvalasam**__ for doing the beta and providing feedback and some changes to make the chapter better._

_Also you may notice this one is much longer than the last, enjoy!_

**Ch16 – Three Gilmore's and Luke**

Luke knocked on the door as Lorelai fussed, "There, your tie is straight now," she said kissing Luke on the lips with a quick peck.

"I hate ties," Luke grumbled.

"Yes I know Hun, but since they invited us over I thought we'd better dress up a little," Lorelai said turning as the door opened.

"Luke, Lorelai, you made it. Come in we don't want to let the heat out," Zach said ushering the couple inside.

"Thanks Zach," Lorelai said leading the way as Luke put his hand in the small of her back.

"Hi guys," Lane said waddling over from the bedroom door, "Wow you look different Luke," Lane said not used to seeing Luke in a suit and tie.

"Well it's a special night so…" Luke snorted with his usual chuckle.

Lorelai smiled at Luke before turning to Lane, "Yes we thought why not! It's not every night we get invited to Lane and Zach's for dinner."

"Sit, sit, it's almost ready," Lane said going back to the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" Zach said before noticing the bottle Luke was holding, "You bought a bottle too?"

"Yes Zach, it's the proper thing to do," Lane told her husband.

"I picked it out especially," Lorelai said as she shared a look with the clueless guys.

"It's sparkly and non alcoholic, so Lane can have some," Luke added handing the bottle to Zach.

"We did the same," Zach said showing off their bottle, "Great now we have two bottles for the night," he said filling the four glasses.

"Here it is," Lane said coming back with the large dish of curry.

"It's curry," Luke said, not really liking the food.

"We can get you something else if you like," Lane offered starting to get up.

"No I told Luke he'll eat what he's served," Lorelai joked stopping Lane from leaving the small table.

"I'll eat around it," Luke said giving Lorelai a dirty look.

Zach picked up his glass, "So let's toast?" he offered as the others joined him, "Friendship!" he said as the smiled and clinked the glasses together, "Friendship!" they said together.

--

A short while later the main meal was finished off, Luke to his surprise loving the curry, "The food was great Lane, I never had a curry like that before."

"Was it your mother's recipe?" Lorelai asked.

"No actually I found it online, I haven't been able to do much with the bed rest so I spent sometime online," Lane said sitting back in her chair.

"Lane has gone crazy for curry with the babies," Zach added.

"Tell me about it, with Rory I had all kinds of weird cravings. Apples mainly but a lot of fruit and raw vegetables, onions were the worst but I loved them," Lorelai said.

"Something to look forward to," Luke joked.

"So are you…" Lane asked pointing at Lorelai with a smile.

"No," she said turning to Luke, "Well not that we know of," laughing at the idea, "We just got back together be maybe one day, after the wedding we'll have to buy a few small blue baseball caps," Lorelai joked with a smile.

A few moments of silence followed, "Well maybe we should be going, don't want to over stay our welcome and I have the diner to open in the morning," Luke said looking at Lane then Zach.

"You can't go before pie," Zach said adding, "Home made peace pie."

"You made a peach pie?" Luke asked.

"Well, actually you made it, at the diner, which is technically your home, but I paid for it," Zach confessed.

Lorelai giggled, as Luke replied, "I'll have one quick piece."

"Lorelai?" Zach asked.

"I always have room for pie," Lorelai answered, "And some times I don't even pay."

"You rarely pay," Luke added before turning to Lane, "You know this is really nice of you guys to invite us over."

"What do you expect, man? You mean a lot to Lane and me," Zach said getting the pie.

"You too Lorelai; you're like the king and queen of Stars Hollow," Lane proudly said.

"And we feel really close to you Luke and not just you know as employees," Zach added making Luke uncomfortable.

"Yeah, uh, me too," Luke said moving in his seat.

"When it comes to extended family, Zach and I don't have much. I mean I've got my mom, but she's not so much a family member as she is a probation officer," Lane joked.

"Yeah and my old man ran off when I was like ten! No note, no nothing. So I got the feeling, you know, he didn't want me to follow him," Zach said sitting back at the table.

"Mm-hmm," Luke said looking at the couple, "So, you guys need money or something?"

Zach put his hand on Lane's as they looked at each other before turning to Luke and Lorelai, "Lane and I would like you two to be godparents to our twins," Zach said.

"Oh, really? Godparents?" Luke said looking at Lorelai then to Lane and Zach.

"We just want to make sure we have a strong parental influence for our boys," Lane said looking at the other couple.

"Are you sure, I got knocked up at sixteen and Luke as a grumpy old man image to uphold," Lorelai joked.

"Yes, we couldn't think of two more worthy people to be there when the worst happens," Zach said needing an answer.

"Well…" Luke was unsure as he looked at them then Lorelai.

"There's no paperwork involved," Zach added.

"Right. We just…" Lorelai was also unsure seeing Luke's hesitation.

"No notary public," Zach added.

"No, I know. It's just," Luke sighed and looked at them again before tuning to Lorelai, receiving a smile.

"I think we can do it," Lorelai added looking back at Luke.

"Yeah, okay, sure," Luke said turning to Lane and Zach.

Lane squealed before Zach spoke again, "Oh, man. That is so great," he said high-fiving Lane then Luke.

"There you go," Zach said before remembering the wine, "Maybe we should toast this?"

"I think the high fives said it all," Lorelai joked as she ate her pie.

--

"I can't believe they trust us as godparents," Luke said packing for their trip.

"Well they also have Rory who is their 'Lorelai Gilmore', like I was to Lane," Lorelai reminded Luke.

"Well that explains it then," Luke joked under his breath as Lorelai went back into the bathroom.

"I heard that!" Lorelai said coming back moments later.

"You what else I can't believe," Luke said.

"No, what Hon?" Lorelai asked with a smile packing her toiletries into their new matching bags.

"That I'm going on a road trip with Emily Gilmore," Luke replied.

"Me neither, but she talked herself into it and she's bringing the nice car," Lorelai agreed looking at the matching luggage.

"I like the new bags, thanks for buying them." Luke said smiling back at Lorelai.

"Well Emily would never allow your old one in the car and you know my opinion on that other one," she said sitting on the bed.

"Yes I got that message when Paul Anka used it as a chew toy," Luke said sitting on the other side of the bed.

Lorelai moved over to Luke, "You look tense," she noticed.

"I'm going to be in a car with your mother for 800 miles," Luke reminded Lorelai.

"Well let's see what we can do about that," Lorelai said kissing Luke slowly, her hand moving down his chest to his jeans.

"Wow Lorelai we can't… Rory," Luke said moving her hand.

"She's seeing Lane before we go," Lorelai moved her hand back this time feeling Luke's crotch.

"But…" Luke tried to stop Lorelai's advances, but not too hard.

"It's going to be a long trip," she reminded Luke.

"Yeah," Luke said changing his mood.

Rolling on to his side Luke placed his hand on Lorelai stomach as she lay back on the bed, moving his fingers slowly Luke rubbed her stomach, "You know once we're married we better get started on other things," Luke said lifting her blouse.

"Other things?" Lorelai asked with a grin, fully knowing what Luke was talking about.

"Well I guess the town expects we'll have a child at some point, and while I hate to do anything to please the town I'd like it also," Luke said in a soft voice.

"I think we can do that, but it's been so long since I had the last one, maybe I'm too old?" Lorelai said still smiling.

"We'll just have to practice a lot until we get the job done then," Luke said kissing Lorelai as he pushed her to the bed.

He started to unbutton Lorelai's top before she rolled them over to be on top straddling Luke's legs. Pushing his dark flannel shirt up Lorelai pulling his t-shirt out, that was neatly tucked into his jeans. She kissed the exposed skin, moving back on his legs and started to unbuckle his pants only stopping when they heard a car outside.

Lorelai sighed collapsing on Luke, "It's my mother," she said looking at Luke, "Can we do this in less than a minute?" she joked.

"Not if you want it done right," Luke returned holding Lorelai.

With one last kiss they separated, Lorelai rolling back onto her side of the bed as Luke got up off the bed. Making sure nothing was unzipped Luke picked up some of their bags, "I'm taking these down to the car. Then I'm going to the diner, Caesar called and Kirk is trying to take over again. So can you pick me up from the diner in about half an hour?"

Lorelai nodding as she pouted before getting up off the bed to greet her mother.

Emily got out of the Jag and look across the yard at the boat blocking her view of the house, "What is this?" Emily asked seeing Luke and Lorelai come around the bow of the boat.

"It's a boat Mom, Luke's new boat," Lorelai replied smiling at Luke.

"When did you get a new boat?" she asked the couple.

"Last week, Luke sold the old one and decided to upgrade," Lorelai said running her hand down the side.

"And you're keeping it here?" Emily asked getting a closer look.

"Just until we find a suitable boat yard to store it at," Lorelai grinned, "We are the newest 'white trash' family in town."

"Geez…" Luke said putting the bags by the car, "I'll be off then," Leaning is for a kiss from Lorelai, "I've got some business to take care of at the dinner so if you can pick me up at the dinner," Luke asked Emily.

"Of course Luke, we'll see you there," Emily said as Luke walked off.

Emily turned to Lorelai when Luke was out of earshot, "So why is Luke coming?"

"Because he's known Mia longer than just about anyone else in town and she invited him to be there," Lorelai told her mother as she stepped over to the Jag, "Where's the trunk release Mom?"

"Here," Emily said triggering the release from the keys.

Lorelai started to put the bags in as Emily watched before looking at the boat again, "Crazy Lady" Emily said reading the name off the boat with surprise, "Why is the boat named 'Crazy Lady'?"

"Come on lets have some coffee before we go," Lorelai said walking toward the house without answering.

--

"Mom, just let me have it down… oh, my god," Lorelai said trying the window again.

"Lorelai, stop playing with the window," Emily demanded working the controls on the drivers door.

"I'm not playing. I just want it down. And you're making it go… are you kidding me? Plea… mother, I'm putting it… I'm putting it…" Lorelai gasped, "What… uh… mom!" Realising the window was not working anymore.

"It's called a child lock, appropriately enough," Emily said with a cheeky tone.

"Just leave it Lorelai," Luke asked sitting back in his seat behind Emily.

"Do you have enough room back there, Luke?" Emily asked.

"Plenty of room, is this the same car I picked up when Richard was in the hospital?" Luke asked looking around and trying to be part of the conversation.

"Actually it is, this is bigger then my S-Type, with more leg room in the back, Richard will have to make do without his XJ Sports, not that he's used it since the hospital," Emily replied.

Lorelai smiled as she lent over to rest her head on Luke's shoulder and whispered to Luke, "You okay?"

Luke nodding, "I'm fine, looking forward to seeing Mia again," he said kissing Lorelai on the temple.

"I wonder what she will say?" Lorelai said.

"About?" Luke asked.

"Us Luke, I didn't have much time to speak to Mia but I think someone in town filled her in, I just have this feeling she knows all," Lorelai told him.

"Sounds like Mia, she always seemed to know everyone's business, I think she was a founding member of the Hello Magazine crew," Luke commented.

"What are you two talking about back there?" Emily asked.

"Nothing Mom, just Mia stuff," Lorelai said smiling.

"So Grandma did you know they were made Godparents to Lane's up and coming babies," Rory said looking back at Luke and Lorelai.

"Really… Well I'm sure you'll both make good Godparents," Emily said reaching for the CD player, "So, do we all like show tunes? I found this marvellous CD when I took the car to be washed."

--

After a long days driving and some of the night they arrived at the Best Western, Luke got the room keys with Lorelai as Rory and Emily waited with the car. A short time later they went off to their rooms, Luke with Lorelai and Rory sharing a room with Emily.

Luke and Lorelai kicked off their shoes to rest for a spell on the bed as they caught up with some news on the TV, "Who knew sitting in the back of a luxury sedan for 8 hours would be so tiring?" Lorelai said, as they lay side-by-side.

"I think I have D.V.T." Lorelai said dryly.

"D.V.T.?" Luke asked.

"Deep Vein Thrombosis," Lorelai replied.

"Right… I don't think I can even move to have a shower," Luke said focusing on the ceiling.

"I'm not going to move until morning," Lorelai said not moving.

"Why did your mother insist on doing all the driving?" Luke asked.

"I have no idea, she did trust you to pick up the car from Yale," Lorelai said turning to Luke, "You know I'm not that tired," she said with a tone Luke knew well.

"I thought you couldn't move?" Luke said moving slightly to look at Lorelai.

"I always put certain things above sleep, you know that," Lorelai insisted.

"We can't do that with Rory and your mother in the next room," Luke said sitting up, as Lorelai got closer.

"You're no fun," Lorelai pouted.

"Not with your daughter and mother in the next room," Luke reminded Lorelai as he stood up, "I'm washing up before bed."

"Can I help?" Lorelai said quickly getting up.

"I'm just washing my face," Luke said unzipping his bag to find what he needed.

"You know if we have a shower they won't be able to hear us," Lorelai said starting to undress.

"But I'll know," Luke said looking at Lorelai stripping, now down to her bra and panties.

"Luke I've been confine to the back of the car all day sitting next to this hot stud and I couldn't even make out with him, I need you!" she said removing the last of her clothes.

"How can I say no to that," Luke said dryly.

"Yay, the seven little words every woman wants to here," Lorelai said rushing to Luke and kissing him, "Now get naked and I'll get the water running," she said rushing into the bathroom.

--

The next morning the four off them arrived at Mia's house and went straight in, much to Emily dismay, "Lorelai, you didn't even knock."

"Well, that's okay. Mia leaves the door open," Lorelai said causally like it was no a big deal.

"She likes people to just come on in," Luke added as he followed the ladies.

"She's probably too busy to greet everybody, grandma," Rory said as they went in.

"Well, of course she is. She should have someone greet people for her," Emily said, clearly in some mood being forced to come after Mia called Lorelai's cell before arriving at the Best Western.

"Oh, look at all these great pictures, Luke it's you," Rory said noticing the display as they entered the house, "Oh and this must be Howard. Look. Here we are."

"I remember that one; did you send it to Mia?" Luke asked a guilty looking Lorelai.

"Oh it's cute. You at the diner, you must have been no more than 25 there?" Lorelai said always enjoying poking fun at Luke.

"I this it was a few weeks after I opened the diner, I think Taylor paid Kirk to take the photo," Luke said accepting that he couldn't do anything about it now.

"Isn't that the rug where you used to spin around at the Independence Inn? I bet you threw up just seconds after that picture was taken," Lorelai said.

"Yep," Rory answered.

"Precious memories," Luke said with a sarcastic tone.

From across the room, "Lucas, you came?" Mia called.

Luke smiled seeing his old friend, "Hi-ya Mia," he said as they hugged, "Of course I came."

"Well I know you Lucas, there was always a chance you'd back out," Mia said as they continued their embrace.

Lorelai looked on smiling, "Not with me in his life," she said, glade to see the happy re-union.

Luke stepped back, "Hi there Lorelai," Mia said as Lorelai moved in, "And Rory," she said as the younger Gilmore joined in the group hug.

"I hope these girls haven't been too much of a hand full for you Lucas?" Mia asked and Luke smiled back blushing.

"I know how to handle them, I have the coffee," Luke joked as the girls stepped back.

"Lets see that ring," Mia demanded holding Lorelai's hand up, she proudly showed it off, "It's beautiful, and Luke picked it out?" she asked. Lorelai just nodding, "Well he always did have an eye for this stuff," Mia said knowing Luke well.

"I thought so," Lorelai added.

Turning her attention, "Rory you've grown so much," Mia said looking at the younger Lorelai, "You look so much like your mother when I first met her."

"So did you find the house all right?" Mia asked looking at her friends.

"Yeah, Mom's got the GPS. Apparently it's great if you know how to use it," Lorelai joked, "Good thing Luke bought some street maps."

"But we ended up seeing a lot of your neighbourhood… Very nice," Rory added.

"Oh, those damn GPS drive me crazy. Whatever happened to asking the guy at the gas station?" Mia said.

"I don't trust them, the GPS, ever since we watched that movie or TV show we saw late one night where they caused people to crash and drive the wrong way up a freeway," Luke said in a mini rant.

"Hon I think that was a 60 Minutes special." Lorelai answered.

"We did stop at a gas station to get our bearings," Emily said felling left out, "Hello, Mia. Thank you so much for inviting me to this special occasion."

"Well I know it's not what you planned but I'm glade you came, maybe later we can talk about the girls, I have so many questions." Mia said taking Emily arm and leading them into the main living area.

--

After the ceremony and speeches people were mingling and dancing, Emily took some time out sitting on the couch before finding coffee with one of Lorelai friends from her early days at the Independence Inn.

"Is your mother making a friend?" Luke said joining Lorelai on the couch.

"Maybe… I don't know if it was a good idea for her to come?" Lorelai said greeting Luke with a quick kiss as they held hands.

"I think she'll be fine," Luke said as they watched Emily at the drinks table, "Is that Donna?"

"Yes… I didn't know you two had met," Lorelai asked curiously.

"She used to come into the diner when it first opened, before we met. All I remember is in the summer she would come in wearing very short skirts and low cut tops, it was very distracting," Luke said in his usual dry tone.

"Oh I'm sure it was," she joked, "I remember sun baking at the lake one time, she went topless and almost caused Andrew to crash his boat into the jetty," Lorelai told Luke.

"Topless… did you... join her?" Luke stuttered to say without blushing too much.

"Luke you've got a dirty mind… and I love you for it," Lorelai joked, kissing Luke, "So you're having fun, did Howard ask you for a dance yet?" Lorelai asked.

"Not yet, besides I'm not the dancing type," Luke said.

"You dance great, I still get goose bumps thinking of your sisters wedding," Lorelai admitted, turning to rest against Luke with his arms around her.

"Just for you," Luke joked as he brushed his hand over her leg, "By the way I'm loving the boots and dress," Luke whispered into her ear.

"Luke stop it, or at least can we move this into the bedroom where they put the coats, did you even want to do it on a bed covered in clothes?" Lorelai whispered back.

"Hello you two," a familiar voice called out.

Luke clearing his throat, "Mia, there you are," he said as Lorelai giggle.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" Mia asked before sitting on the end of the couch, facing the couple.

"No not at all, just some dirty talk between consenting adults," Lorelai said.

"Aw Geez," Luke let out under his breath as he pushed Lorelai off his lap, Luke not even remembering how she got on there.

"I wanted to talk to the both of you, is it a good time?" Mia asked.

"Well I'm not getting up for at least five minutes," Luke said trying not to make eye contact with Mia at that time.

Lorelai giggled before turning to Mia, "So what's on your mind."

"The both of you, are you doing okay now?" Mia asked concerned.

"Never better, I know we had a rough patch a few months back but we're on track for a summer wedding," Lorelai told Mia.

"We're talking more now then ever, you know feeling and things," Luke said.

"I know you both have very strong personalities and from what I've heard you sometimes drive each other crazy sometimes," Mia said with a smile.

"Hello Magazine?" Lorelai said receiving a nod from Mia.

There was a moment of silence before Luke spoke, "Mia we will be sending out the official invitations later but we'd like to ask you now, would both like you to come our wedding" Luke asked his old friend.

"Try and stop me," Mia replied as she hugged Lorelai before reaching out to touch Luke's hand, "And don't worry I'll get Howard some dancing lessons before we go.

--

"So you noticed how Mia and Emily were planning our wedding before we left," Luke said sitting back on the bed after changing into come comfy clothes to sleep in.

Lorelai just got back from saying good night to Rory and her mother was letting her hair down in the bathroom, "They even exchanged contact details, so now I have two mothers planning my wedding," she said stepping out into the main room.

"And I have two mother-in-laws," Luke joked, "Stop!" he said, Lorelai looking up.

"But my feet hurt," Lorelai complained.

"Well come here and I'll massage them," Luke said liking the offer.

"I love you right now, will you marry me," Lorelai joked.

Lorelai walked over to the bed with the remote, lying face down, "Come on Lucas give it to me," she said turning on the TV.

Luke shook his head and smiled as he slowly unzipped her boots, "You know these are nice, but I do like the leather stiletto ones better," slipping the left one off.

"So how long have you had this boot fetish?" Lorelai asked resting on her arms as she flicked through the channels.

"It's not a fetish," Luke protested rubbing her foot slowly before moving to remove the other boot.

Lorelai moaned softly as Luke used his magic fingers on her tired feet, "God Luke you're good. You know if the diner thing doesn't work out for you, you could always do this for a living," Lorelai said as she turned down the volume and sat up facing Luke.

"I'll get right on that." Luke said dryly.

"Hey I'm not marrying you if you're touching any other women," she said moving to straddle Luke.

"So you'll be my only client?" Luke joked pulling Lorelai toward him using the tie around the top of her dress.

"Yes," she said kissing Luke.

"Might limit the earning potential," Luke added as they began to make out.

Right on cue they heard a knocking at the door, Lorelai sighed, "Who is it?"

"Mom it's me," Rory called.

"Rory?" Lorelai answered moving off Luke's lap.

"No you other daughter," she joked from behind the door.

Lorelai straitened her dress before opening the door, "This better be good kid I was trying to make out with Luke."

"Well I didn't hear the shower so I thought it would be safe," Rory returned stepping into the room.

Luke uncomfortable at being almost caught with his pants down greeted her, "Hi Rory, we weren't…"

"It's okay, I'm not a kid any more Luke," Rory joked as she pulled out her phone, "Lane called, they had the babies!"

"Wow already?" Lorelai said looking at the phone.

"They were over due a week," Luke added getting off the bed.

"Zach sent photos," Rory added finding them on her phone.

"Oh, cute!" Lorelai said.

"Aren't they cute?" Rory said as Luke came over.

"Okay this is a good use for a cell phone," Luke said standing next to Rory as they looked at the phone.

"I have some more," Rory said flipping through the pictures, "I'll send them to you phone and see you in the morning."

"Bright and early," Luke said.

"Five?" Lorelai asked.

"More like seven," Rory said being more realistic.

"Why don't we aim for six and see how we go?" Luke suggested.

"Good idea, okay you two can get back to your dirtiness, Grandma is about to start _'__The Pursuit of Happyness'_ so you're covered for the next two hours," she joked closing the door.

Luke and Lorelai turned to each other, "They had the babies," Lorelai said with a tear in her eye.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked pulling Lorelai in for a hug.

"Yeah I will be, it just brings back some bad wedding day memories, and it could have been us?" Lorelai said resting on Luke's shoulder.

"It will be one day, soon, I promise," Luke said rubbing her back.

Lorelai's phone beeped letting her know there was a message, "That will be Rory."

"Do you want to look at them again?" Luke asked.

"No I want to start tonight," Lorelai said, Luke pulling back lightly to look at her.

"Do you mean…?" Luke asked leaving the question open.

"Hey what better story to tell the kids 'hey kids you were conceived at a Best Western in Charlotte," Lorelai joked.

"We're not telling them that," Luke said with a slight snorting chuckle.

"So we're doing this?" Lorelai asked.

"I guess we are," Luke said, Lorelai walking them to the bed as they kissed.

"Did I tell you how much I like those boots?" Luke said between kisses.

"They won't fit you and I'm not putting them back on tonight mister," she said as they fell onto the bed.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._

_A/N okay so I changed the order of a few things having the dinner with Lane and Zach before the trip but I think it works better._


	17. Hay Bale Maze

_A/N thanks again to __**samvalasam**__ for doing the beta and providing feedback and some changes to make the chapter better._

**Ch17 – Hay Bale Maze**

It was very early in the morning, the room still dark when Luke awoke and started to get up, only stopped by a brunette refusing to let go of his arm.

"Lorelai I have got to get up," he said trying to break free.

"Why? It's cold and you're my hot babe, I need you," she said holding tight, "Just a few more minutes."

"Okay two minutes," Luke said as Lorelai held tight.

"Oh honey, you're never a two minute man," she giggled, "But seriously, I need your help."

"No, you need someone with a couch and a degree," Luke joked.

"Luke I'm worried about Rory," Lorelai said sounding serious.

"Rory, what's wrong?" Luke asked concerned.

"She's fine, it's her and Logan I'm worried about," Lorelai clarified.

"Did they break up again? Luke asked.

"No, that's it, I think they are getting too serious," Lorelai said.

"But I thought they were good together?" Luke asked.

"They are, it's just Logan and his business problems, now they are living together and he's writing in his _Ideas Journal_…"

"His what?" Luke asked.

"He has a book which he's apparently writing ideas for his future in, it all sounds…" Lorelai finished mid sentence.

"Stupid? Luke added.

"Exactly!" Lorelai said looking at Luke, "I just don't know what I should say or if I should say anything. It's different now; Rory is taking trains in business suits. I just don't want to be like my mother," Lorelai said.

"Please don't say that, just talk to Rory, you worked out the whole Yale mess and if you talk you can work this out," Luke said kissing Lorelai on the forehead.

"Thanks Hon," Lorelai said pausing, "So Aprils arriving today, are you sure she won't mind bunking with Rory?"

"She's looking forward to it, what did Rory say when she found out Logan would be couching it?" Luke asked.

"I think she's just as weird with the idea of sharing a room or bed with Logan while here, so the couch was the best option for all," Lorelai said

"Okay now I really need to get up," Luke said giving Lorelai a final kiss before tossing back the sheets.

"Can I join you?" Lorelai said pulling the covers tight to keep the warmth in, now Luke had left.

"And then I will be late," Luke said turning the water on before stripping.

About five minutes later Luke exited the bathroom drying his hair, he was dressed in just a towel, loosely tied around his waist.

"Showers all warmed up," Luke said to Lorelai, who was pretending to be asleep, "Lorelai you're not fooling anyone, I saw you watching me," he added.

Luke went to the dresser to find his clothes for the day, Lorelai meanwhile started moving under the sheets.

"How can you have so much energy this early when it's so cold?" Lorelai said from under the covers, "Why is it so cold, it's meant to be spring?"

"Can't help you with the weather but some advice on getting more rest, don't stay up half the night watching DVD extras for _21 Jump Street,"_ Luke said.

"I'm sorry I spent the night with Johnny Depp and Peter Deluise, but you bought it for my birthday and I wanted to show how much I love you," Lorelai said still covered.

"By spending half the night watching TV shows you've seen countless times?" Luke said tossing both towels on the bed as he reached for a t-shirt and boxers.

Feeling the extra weight Lorelai pulled back the covers, checking Luke out once again in the light from the bathroom, "Do you really need to go?"

"I told you I'll be busy with Taylor and his crazy maze before I help Caesar and Zach with the morning rush," Luke said pulling up his shorts.

Moving to lay face down across the bed, propping herself up on her elbows but still covered by the fluffy duvet, "I don't want you to go, half an hour and I guarantee you'll leave with a smile!" she said with a dirty grin.

"Yes and I'll have Taylor on my back all morning for being late," Luke said still dressing.

"Dirty!" Lorelai said in her usual manner.

"Get dress and you can come and watch, I'll be the one with the surly look wanting to kill Taylor," Luke said putting on his flannel shirt.

"You didn't have to do this," Lorelai said rolling over on to her back.

"I didn't want to, but a certain someone put my name on the list," Luke reminded her.

"I said I'm sorry but I thought it was a strong man contest to show who can move the most bails the quickest," she said with a grin.

"See this is what's wrong in the world, women scream out for equal rights but not one female signed up to do this," Luke ranted.

"What about Samantha from the sports store?" Lorelai asked.

"Samantha used to be Sam," Luke said.

"Really?" she said in her usually manner, "Well that explains so much, I went in there for your birthday to ask for some advice on ball," Lorelai said with a giggle.

Luke couldn't help but chuckle, "Okay so I'll see you for breakfast in a couple of hours?" Luke asked.

"Can't today, early meeting with Sookie at work but I'll be there for lunch," she said as Luke lent down from above.

"Lunch then," he said kissing Lorelai upside down as she moved the sheets back.

"I wish you could stay," she said returning the kiss.

Luke move his hand under her silk camisole, "Me too," he mumbled between kisses. Exposing her breast to the morning air Luke massaged it under his thumb.

Lorelai moaned softly before speaking, "I'll be thinking of you while Michel is complaining once again for the early meeting," Lorelai said.

"Come watch me," Luke asked again between kisses, "We can continue this in the apartment before the breakfast rush."

"You make a good argument," Lorelai said as they looked at each other, "But I have the meeting at eight."

"So that gives us one hour, I'll be done by seven," Luke said looking at the clock on the nightstand on Lorelai side of the bed.

"You go, work quick and get sweaty, I'll get dressed and see you there shortly," She said kissing his hand as she removed it from her breast to get up.

Luke groaned as he watched Lorelai move, disposing of her cami and panties before going into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

--

A short while later Lorelai found herself outside the diner, Luke had set up a table with coffee and donuts for the workers so she filled her to-go cup with the precious liquid and grabbed a donut before walking off to find Luke.

The morning light shone across the town square as she searched. Not so long ago she would be distracted by the fit young men Taylor had managed to wrangle into building the maze. But she was no longer interested in boys; she only had eyes of one man, her man.

Smiling she spotted the flannel clad back she knew well and as Luke turned they locked eyes, Luke returning the smile as he hoisted the hay-bail onto his shoulder to carry it from the truck.

Luke noticed Lorelai was dressed in her long coat, knee length denim skirt, heeled boots and a white pullover with a scoop neck front. He watched as she sipped her coffee and moved closer.

"You mind if I call Zeus to see if his son should be down here on Earth tempting all the young maidens?" Lorelai called as she walked over to Luke.

Luke smiled, "So does that make you Xena?" he asked.

"I could never pull off that outfit with the leather skirt," she said walking closer.

"No that would be my job," Luke said keeping an eye on Taylor who was watching them.

"I'll keep that in mind for next Halloween," Lorelai said stopping with a wall of hay-bails between them. They lent in for a kiss, "Sweaty, just how I like you," Lorelai said as they pulled back.

"Well I've been working hard," Luke said returning the kiss, "Nice outfit," he said unable to avoid seeing down her scoop neck top as she let forward, unable to miss that fact she was a lacy number from Victoria's Secret.

"Well I know you like this top," she smirked, "So when will you be done?"

"I told Taylor I can give him until seven then I have to do the morning rush at the diner with Caesar and Zach.

"Well don't be too long, it's cold and breezy out here," she said touching her skirt as she grinned.

Luke smiling as Lorelai turned putting a jaunt in her stride back to the coffee table.

--

"You locked the door?" Lorelai asked as they kissed their way to the table.

"Yep, double checked it and put a chair under the handle," Luke said, his hands roaming her body pushing Lorelai onto the table as he went for her skirt.

"No time for that," Lorelai said lifting her skirt before Luke had a chance to remove it.

Luke smiled, undid his jeans, "This is very romantic," He said dryly, "You're using a sack of flour as a pillow."

"There is a time for romance and a time for a quickie in the storeroom," Lorelai said pulling down his boxer front to expose his hard length.

"Just let me know so I don't become one of those guys," Luke said as Lorelai wrapped her legs around his back.

"Which guys?" Lorelai asked trying to line Luke up.

"The ones who just want one thing," Luke said placing his tip on her opening.

Lorelai paused for moment, "Hon, you'll never be someone like that but if you want to stop…"

With that Luke pushed inside, stopping Lorelai mid sentence, "Good thing you went commando," Luke said pulling Lorelai closer, her legs wrapped tight as he began to move.

Lorelai stopped taking as she moaned and smiled, not surprised Luke was doing this but surprised he would do it in the storeroom, even if the door was locked, "Oh… My… God… you're much better than Officer Hanson," Lorelai said running her hands up his arms.

Luke pushed his hand under Lorelai's loose fitting sweeter and the lacy cami, pushing them up as he massaged her breast before Lorelai pulled Luke down for a deep kiss. Her hand went behind his neck holding him tightly but restricting the movement of his hips at this angle.

"Faster Luke, faster!" she cried as Luke moved from her lips to suck her hard nipples.

Luke straitened up now holding her legs as her pushed away, each stroke bringing Lorelai quickly to her climax as he came inside her they stopped, Luke resting on her body for a moment before standing again.

"Well that didn't take long," Luke said in an apologetic tone as he reached for some paper towels.

"That's why it's called a quickie…or normal for some people," Lorelai joked as she wiped herself.

"So sad for them that they can't last five minutes, they should see a doctor," Luke added.

"I'm hungry," Lorelai said as she pulled some clean panties from her bag, hopping off the table to slip them on.

"You had three donuts with your coffee," Luke pointed out.

"Yeah but we just burnt them off so time to fuel up," Lorelai said standing up to straighten her clothes.

"You want the usual?" Luke asked going to remove the chair and unlock the door.

"Can't stay, I'm late for the meeting," Lorelai said touching Luke on the arm, "But I'll let you give me a Danish and coffee to go," she said leading the way out of the room.

--

Later that evening Luke, Lorelai, Rory, Logan and April were sitting at the kitchen table, enjoying diner.

"Great Paella," Luke said looking at Logan.

"I chopped the peppers," April added, glad to be part of the family gathering.

"Rory didn't trust me with the knife," Lorelai said pretending to pout.

"I've tried making Paella a few times but didn't come out as good as this, what's your secret?" Luke asked.

"Nothing really, I spent a semester in Spain as a junior," Logan said.

"Wow I would have loved to do that," Luke said stopping the conversation as the girls looked at Luke.

Lorelai and Rory shared a look before speaking, "You what to go aboard?" Lorelai asked.

"Years ago it would have been nice, but I don't see that happening any time soon," Luke said taking another bite.

"But you never go anywhere," Rory added.

"I went on that bus trip with April, we went to Martha's Vineyard, I even took the cruise a couple of years ago," Luke pointed out.

"Okay Mr. World Traveler," Lorelai said with a smile, "If you like we could go to Europe for the honeymoon?" she added.

"Honeymoon?" Luke said with surprise as they had barely made any wedding plans yet.

"Wow a honeymoon in Europe, that would be so cool," April said.

"Well you'll have to just find a hot guy like your dad and marry him," Lorelai said with a smile.

April returned a look of disgust like any kid thinking about their parent's love life.

After a moment of silence Lorelai spoke, "I think a trip to Europe would be nice, that's if you like it as well, as long as we avoid Paris," Lorelai joked, but everyone at the table knew the reason.

"Tell you what," Logan spoke up, "Let me know your plans and I'll see if I can help. I still have some contacts in Spain I can check out for you.

Luke was unsure, "I don't know…"

"Thanks Logan," Lorelai cut him off, "Well see what happens and let you know."

There was silence for a few moments before Rory spoke up, "I can't believe that Taylor moved the Gazebo!"

--

"That was nice of Logan," Lorelai said rubbing in her hand cream as she sat up against the headboard in bed.

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to go all the way to Spain for our honeymoon?" Luke asked from the bathroom as he cleaned his teeth.

"It will be fun, plus thousands of miles from my parents. You can cook while I check out some of the beaches," Lorelai said.

Luke turned off the light as he came out of the bathroom, "Don't they have nude beaches there? You're not going to a nude beach on your own! He said pulling back the covers on his side.

"Do you want to go and check out the hot Spanish ladies?" Lorelai giggled as they settled in the bed together.

"I'd rather just spend the time in the hotel room with you," Luke kissed Lorelai on the lips with a quick peck before settling down under the sheets.

"So when will we get to set the countryside?" Lorelai asked as she held his arm.

"Spain's over rated," Luke added.

"So we travel all that way just to stay inside?" Lorelai asked.

"Guess we better just stay state-side then," Luke joked.

Lorelai giggled, "We'll work something out." She said before a moment of silence, "Hey Luke," she called softly knowing he was trying to get to sleep.

"Yes Lorelai," he said without opening his eyes.

"So I just talked to Logan," Lorelai said.

Luke eyes opened, "When you went for pie?"

"Yes. He was getting water, it was very awkward at first but then we talked. I think it's going to be okay," Lorelai said hugging Luke's arm tight.

--

Lorelai wondered the maze having lost sight of Luke, "Marco," she called out with out response before almost bumping it to Kirk, who was on stilts, "Kirk!" she said as he crashed to the ground, landing on some hay.

"Are you okay?" she asked, helping the young man to his feet.

"I think so," Kirk said brushing him self off, still a little dazed.

"Kirk I'm looking for Luke, have you seen him?" Lorelai asked.

"Not since breakfast," Kirk said picking up the stilts and walking off.

Lorelai turned, "Marco!" she called.

A few moments passed and she called again, "Marco!"

Moments later she got a response, "Polo," but it was not Luke, unless he was a 13 year old girl.

"April. I'm so glad I found you, have you seen your dad?" Lorelai asked.

"I lost track of him when the Banyan boys ran through the group we were with," April explained.

"Well then let's go and find him," Lorelai said as the walked off.

A few minutes later Lorelai felt a tap on her shoulder, "There you are," Luke said as she turned.

"Hey Dad," April said greeting Luke with a quick hug.

"So where did you get to?" Lorelai asked as she quickly kissed him.

"Just setting something up, hey April I saw some of you new friends just through there if you want to go play with them for a while," Luke said giving his daughter a look.

"Oh yes… I'll go see what they're up too," She said not sounding very convincing.

Lorelai looked at Luke, "What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing, come on I have something to show you," Luke said taking Lorelai's hand.

"Where are we going?" Lorelai said with a girlie voice as she latched onto his arm, still holding his hand.

"You're not a very patient person are you," He said dryly.

"I'm patient when I want to be," Lorelai returned.

"We'll here we are," Luke said as the stopped at a dead end.

"Where?" Lorelai asked as Luke pushed aside a small partition.

Lorelai was surprised as Luke took her hand once again and lead her through the narrow passage, once inside Luke put the partition back in place and Lorelai looked around.

"Oh My God, what did you do?" Lorelai said looking at the picnic setting.

"Taylor doesn't know about this," he said guiding Lorelai to her seat.

"You made a table?" Lorelai said.

"It's a few bits of wood on some bails of hay, no big deal," Luke said opening the packed lunches he had bought along.

"You always say that," Lorelai grinned.

"Burger and fries for you," Luke said handing Lorelai her lunch.

Luke opened his chicken salad and they started to eat.

"This is nice," Lorelai said taking a bite on some fries as she looked around.

"Well I knew you weren't into this at first so I thought we should make the most of it, we can be a part of it while keeping all the insane people outside," Luke said.

"You are a big softy," Lorelai returned enjoy knowing this was Luke's romantic side coming out.

"So I think we need to sort out some things with the wedding plans," Luke said changing topics.

"Like what?" Luke asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Well let's start with a date?" Luke suggested.

"Well Rory is likely to be going to Providence, in the summer so we might want it before then," Lorelai said.

"This not much time," Luke said.

"Well I don't want anything too big, just you, Rory and a few friends and the Reverend, to make it official," Lorelai said smiling.

"I'm glade we're on the same page as to the guest list," Luke said adding, "But will we have enough time, what about a dress and the cake…"

"We could always elope?" Lorelai joked.

"Yes 'cause we both had such a good record in that department," Luke responded dryly.

"Okay, maybe not then," she said with a giggle as she reached for one of Luke's apple slices he had on the side.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Luke we are a couple, about to get married I think it's time you shared," Lorelai said lightly.

"Yes but that's a piece of apple, you don't' like apple unless it's baked in a pie or you can make a phone call on it," Luke reminded her.

"I do, sometimes," she said with grin.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._


	18. It’s Just Like Riding a Luke

_First I'd like to say I'm sorry there was such a big break since the last chapter, life got busy and my beta reader hasn't been able to do this chapter. I re-check it but may not have fixed all errors._

**Ch18 – It's Just Like Riding a Luke**

Lorelai stood at the stove, holding a spoon as she kept watch over the pasta when Luke came back in the kitchen, "So April got home safe," she asked tapping the spoon on the pot.

"Yes and she misses the town already," Luke said quickly looking over the meal.

"No she misses you. I know that feeling," Lorelai said leaning in to kiss Luke be fore handing him the spoon.

Lorelai made her way to her seat at the table.

"April told me to thank you again you for the great time she had, she really liked that hay bail maze," Luke said taking the pasta to the sink.

"It was all Taylor's doing," she said finishing off her beer.

"April said she's already planning her next visit and can't wait to return," Luke said straining the pasta before beginning the serving process.

"That's in June right?" Lorelai confirmed.

"She's looking forward to the boat trip," Luke said smiling as he started placing the plates on the table.

"So am I," Lorelai said getting up, "Beer?" she asked.

"Thanks," Luke said getting the rest of the meal off the stove.

They took their seats at the table and started the meal.

"So did you get that noise checked in the Jeep?" Luke asked.

"Not yet, I'll see Gypsy next week," Lorelai said brushing it off.

"Is the check engine light still coming on?" Luke asked, slightly annoyed Lorelai was not taking this more seriously.

"Not sure, I'll check it next week," Lorelai happily eating the pasta, "Nice meal Hon," she said wanting to change the topic.

"Lorelai you need to take this seriously, you don't want the break down and be stuck half way to Hartford," Luke said but Lorelai tried to distract him by sucking down a long strain of spaghetti then licking the source off her lips.

Seeing Luke was serious Lorelai changed her tone, "Okay I'll check it tomorrow."

"First thing," Luke added.

"First thing, Lorelai agreed.

--

"Did I say I'm sorry?" Lorelai said sitting in the passenger's set of the truck as they pulled up in the parking lot.

"It's okay, we're engaged I believe it's in the job description" Luke said dryly, already annoyed that they had been to two other car yards.

"Being with me is like a job?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"I did tell you once that you were a lot of work," Luke turning off the engine.

"But worth it," Lorelai smiled reaching for his hand.

"The jury's still out on that one," Luke said dryly still annoyed Lorelai had not checked the Jeep sooner, "Look they have the Jeep here," he pointed across the yard.

Lorelai smiled spotting the familiar looking shape, opening the door and almost running and she paced over to a new beige Wrangler like a kid on Christmas morning.

Luke catching up with his fiancée just in time to close the door for her, "So how does it feel?" he asked. "You've been talking about your Jeep all day."

"I don't know…" she said.

"What don't you know?" Luke asked.

"It's not the same," Lorelai said.

"Well adjust the seat," Luke suggested as Lorelai reached for the leavers, "There, is that any better?"

"Not really," Lorelai said.

"What's wrong? It's the same car," Luke pointed out.

"It's not the same car, It's different, it doesn't have the same feel," Lorelai added.

"No coffee stains on the floor mats?" Luke joked.

"No, it just feels different. The steering wheel, the seats, the cup holder are all different, the window zip doesn't stick and the windshield wiper stalk is all wrong," Lorelai said playing with the controls.

Luke opened the door, "Okay there have been improvements," he said.

"Changes Luke and I don't like change," Lorelai said.

"What exactly is bugging you?" Luke asked as he helped Lorelai out.

"It's not bugging me per se. It's just it's different. I don't get that feeling," Lorelai said, "I have memories with the other Jeep, I taught Rory to drive in it, there's still a mark in the door where the deer hit it.

Luke looked at Lorelai for a moment before pulling her in for a hug, "Okay we'll keep looking."

Lorelai nodding as the looked at each other before kissing, "I'm sorry you have to deal with this crazy person."

"Hey it's why I love you," Luke said as the kissed again.

Pulling back after the moment, "Okay I need to find the ladies room," she said.

Luke smiled, "Well if you didn't have so much coffee…"

"I wouldn't be me," she said as they parted, Lorelai handing Luke her bag, "I'll be right back, don't eat the Oreos."

"I'll try and restrain myself," Luke said dryly.

After refreshing herself Lorelai wondered the car yard looking for Luke, spotting him she was surprised to see him talking to a young lady. Must have been barely out of college. The young woman walked off just before Lorelai got to where Luke was.

"What was that about?" Lorelai asked as Luke greeted her with a pick on the lips.

"I kissed you?" He questions.

"No before, the leggie blonde in the tight top?" she asked with amusement.

"She was after some directions," Luke said not seeing the problem.

"She was after more than that my friend, she was flirting with you," Lorelai clarified.

"No she wasn't!" Luke protested.

"And you were flirting back," Lorelai added.

"Are you crazy?" Luke asked.

"Hey I didn't say there's anything wrong with it," Lorelai pointed out, "It's actually flattering to know other women want you and can't have you because you're all mine."

"But we weren't flirting," Luke insisted.

"It's okay to look and flirt Luke, as long as that's all that happens," Lorelai said catching Luke off guard.

"But I don't look at other women. Especially ones that look like they haven't eaten a good meal in years," Luke said.

"So you admit it, you do look?" Lorelai joked, "And she wasn't that skinny, are you calling me fat?"

"That's not what I said, I just meant… Aw Geez," Luke said in his usual manner, "I'm not gonna win this one am I?" he said, lost for words Luke took off his hat to run his fingers through his hair.

"Not with me in your life. Luke it's okay to flirt. I still do sometimes, it doesn't mean anything," Lorelai said hugging Luke.

Luke pulled back a step, breaking the hold, "You flirt with other guys?" he asked.

"No just guys," She said with a wink.

"Why would you need to do that?" Luke asked, sounding a little worried.

"Like when I get Mr Pasqualie to fix my shoes at half price," Lorelai said laughing it off.

"Pasqualie is over seventy years old and married," Luke pointed out.

"It's just a bit of fun Luke," Lorelai said.

"I don't like it when you flirt with other guys," Luke said with a serious tone.

Lorelai looked at Luke for a moment, "You do trust me… don't you?" she asked with hesitation.

Luke took a second before answering, "Of course I do," he said looking right at her.

"Want was that?" Luke asked.

"What?" Luke was confused but knew this was going south quick.

"You hesitated… you don't trust me?" she asked again.

This time without hesitation Luke answered, "Of course I do, it's other guys I don't trust!" Luke said in all honesty.

"I think you can take Mr Pasqualie, not sure about his wife though," Lorelai joked.

"You know who I mean!" Luke said forcefully.

"Chris?" Lorelai asked knowing whom Luke was talking about.

They looked at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality was just a few seconds before Luke spoke again, "Lorelai I guess it still hurts…"

"Luke I haven't seen or talked to Chris in months. I know I did wrong by you Luke, but I though we were over this," Lorelai said almost in tears.

Luke tried at talk, "We are… I was just…"

"Luke if we can't get past this then maybe we shouldn't be talking about cars, or marriage," she said as Luke could feel his heart stop, "I'll see you later," Lorelai said walking off.

Luke didn't know what had happened as her watch Lorelai get into a Taxi and drive off.

--

Later that night Lorelai was sobbing on the phone to Rory, "You just left him?" the daughter said.

"I didn't know want else to do," Lorelai said wiping her eyes.

"You need to talk to Luke, you know he loves you and Mom I hat to say it but he was kinda right," Rory said.

"What you're taking his side?" Lorelai protested.

"I'm not taking sides, I just understand how Luke has always had a problem with you and other guys, especially dad," Rory said making herself clear.

"I know I shouldn't have said his name," Lorelai sobbed.

"Look you've both had time to clear you're heads, go over to Luke's apartment and talk to him, he's probably sitting in the corner of his empty apartment gnawing on the brim of his blue cap, waiting for you," Rory joked making Lorelai smile.

"Your right kid, what would I ever do without you?" Lorelai said getting off the bed, "You are my favorite kid."

"Just go to him," Rory said.

"Love you," Lorelai returned as they hung up.

No sooner had Lorelai turned on the tap to wash he face she heard an unfamiliar sound coming from her driveway. Wiping her face quickly Lorelai dashed down the stairs.

Opening the front door she saw it, a brand new soft-top, 4-door Jeep and Luke getting out.

"What the?" Lorelai said coming to the front of the shinny red car.

"Let me speak first," Luke said, Lorelai nodding in agreement.

"I was jerk before I'll probably never be okay when it comes to other guys but I do trust you and I don't know what I would do without you in my life, probably drunk or curled up in the fetal-position, crying myself to sleep every night," Luke joked as Lorelai smiled.

"I was just coming to see you and say I was sorry," Lorelai said, "I know I probably flirt a little too much some times, I'll try and tone it done in the future," she said taking his hands in hers.

"I don't want you to change, part of the reason I love you is how we flirted for years," Luke said pulling Lorelai closer for a hug.

"You did," Lorelai said as they moved in to kiss.

"Of course I hate the fact that I waited for so long to do anything about it," Luke said.

"How's 'bout we don't waist any more time," Lorelai said placing her hand on Luke's neck as they kissed. Luke in turn held her waist tight, not wanting to let her go.

When they did break from the kiss neither one could stop smiling "Better?" Lorelai asked licking her warm lips.

"Much," Luke said grinning back.

"I don't want to fight with you," Lorelai said.

"Me neither," Luke agreed, "That's' why I was thinking we could use some help."

"Help, you mean from a professional?" Lorelai asked.

Luke nodded, "I'm willing, if you are," Luke said.

"Anything for you but I will miss this part of our fights," Lorelai said pecking Luke on the lips again.

Lorelai turning to the new Jeep, "So what's this then?" she asked.

"I needed to get your attention," Luke said touching the hood.

"And you did," Lorelai said still confused.

"It's a loaner, the dealer said we can have it for a few days. Now I know it's not like your old Wrangler but I thought the extra doors could come in handy some day. You can choose any color you like and maybe even get the hard top one, for added safety, or if you want any Jeep model or other brand." Luke babbled.

Lorelai smiled at Luke kissing him again, "It's great Luke." They separated, Luke going to the passenger's side as Lorelai got behind the wheel.

"So what where you thinking we needed the back doors for?" Lorelai asked looking around with a grin.

"Well Rory's getting a bit old to climb over the seats and with April visiting every few months…" Luke said petering out.

"So not for any additions?" Lorelai asked.

"One thing at a time," Luke added, placing his hand behind her neck Luke pulled Lorelai into deepen the kiss, as the moment continued Lorelai tried to get closer to Luke but finding the steering wheel and dash in the way she bumped the horn.

"I guess this is what the back seat is for," Lorelai giggled.

"Okay we're not having sex in the Jeep, apart from Babette being home I don't think the dealer would take it back," Luke said dryly.

"Maybe we don't need to take it back?" Lorelai said with a smile as she pulled back from Luke.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking this inside, we have some making up to do," she said with a dirty grin.

Luke stepped out of the Jeep taking Lorelai's hand as they walked to the house, "I hope you're prepared for lots and lots of hard work," Luke said in a deep tone.

Lorelai giggled, "Make-up sex with you is almost worth having a fight with you in the first place," she joked, kissing Luke on the lips.

"Jury's in, you are worth it," he said leaning across to kiss Lorelai.

--

"Just stop moving," Luke said holding Lorelai's feet.

"But it tickles," Lorelai said adding, "And you've never done this before."

"I just thought a special occasion called for something a little different," Luke said with a grin.

"I think it's weird," Lorelai said.

"Just one more complaint and you'll have to finish your self off!" Luke said looking directly at Lorelai.

"No don't stop," Lorelai begged reaching for Luke's hand, "I'll be still."

"Okay just keep your feet on the towel," Luke said as he finished the first toenail, "So why do you have so many colors?" he asked.

"Because I'm a girl," Lorelai joked.

"You have like six different shades of red. Why would anyone need so many choices?" Luke asked.

"To match my mood," Lorelai said.

"That would explain you choice tonight," Luke said with a grin as he applied the _'Seductive' _red color, "I should have my head checked."

"I'll make an appointment for you in the morning," Lorelai said loving the attention.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._

_I'll try and get the next chapter written ASAP and posted soon!_


	19. Scones and Songs

_First I'd like to say I'm sorry for any errors in spelling or grammar, I didn't have a beta for this chapter. I did re-check it but may not have fixed all errors, I'm only human._

**Ch19 – Scones and Songs**

Lorelai cuddled up to Luke as he sat back down on the couch to watch the movie. Lorelai seemed distracted not even complaining about Luke breaking all the movie night rules. This did not go unnoticed by Luke.

"They'll be ready in a few minutes, just watch the movie," he said rubbing Lorelai's leg as she looked towards the kitchen.

"Is the oven-timer even working? I don't use it so I have no idea. Should we turn the TV down a little in case we miss it?" Lorelai asked desperately.

"I used it last week for the apple pie's I made you and Rory, it worked just fine then," Luke reminded her.

There was a short pause as Lorelai looked at Johnny Deep unlocked the door to introduce the children to the chocolate factory, then looking back to the kitchen, "But I want them now," Lorelai pretended to pout.

"All good things come to those who wait," Luke said kissing Lorelai on the lips as she turned to him.

"But we could eating the scones now if you had let me just buy them from Weston's," Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"Half the fun of having good scones is in the baking, trust me they will taste a lot better than the store bought ones," Luke reminded Lorelai.

"But I like the store bought ones," Lorelai said.

"And when was the last time you made scones?" Luke said looking at Lorelai.

"Luke you used the mixture that my parents gave me over four years ago," Lorelai said dryly.

"Yeah I knew it was a dumb question," Luke said, "but it kept well," he added as they watched the movie some more.

After a short while Lorelai spoke again, "You know my love for Johnny Deep."

"Well sure, 21 Jump Street," Luke added.

"Yes but even with that long history I still think the original _Willy Wonka And The Chocolate Factory_ with Gene Wilder is a much better movie. Why is it Hollywood insists on taking a classic like Willy Wonka and make this," Lorelai rambled.

"Is this going to be a long rant?" Luke asked in a mocking tone.

"Well I wouldn't be ranting if I had some scones," Lorelai said with a grin.

"Lets see what I can do to distract you from your hunger then," Luke said drawing Lorelai closer for a kiss.

As they started making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers Lorelai pushed Luke back, on to the couch. Lorelai reached for the remote to turn off the movie, "Not in front of Johnny." She said.

----

A short time later Luke and Lorelai were in the kitchen.

"Okay next time we bake make sure the oven is off before you distracted me with sex," Lorelai said tossing the few scones in the trash that she wouldn't even eat.

"I'll try but I wasn't alone, you had me wrapped around your little fingers or more accurately you had you fingers wrapped around me," Luke with a smirk.

"Yeah, we both know half the town could have come through the front door before we'd stop." Lorelai said.

"Well then you can clean next time," Luke said dryly.

"Sure what ever you say sweetie," Lorelai said biting in to anther scone that survived the oven.

"I mean it, no sex before we check on the scones," Luke said.

"But that goes against my number one rule," Lorelai reminded him.

"Your number one rule?" Luke asked.

"To always put sex with you before all else, friends, food, sleep," Lorelai listed.

"Coffee?" Luke added.

"It's a close call but yes even that, unless it's been a very bad day," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Sorry to hear that, I know how much you love coffee," Luke said with a sympathetic look.

"You're all I need baby, sex with you is like a spiritual experience that no cappuccino can match," Lorelai added with glee.

"Well of course. I did hear you call out 'cap' a couple of times while on the couch, I was confused at first since I wasn't wearing my blue cap tonight," Luke said dryly, "Now you're feed and I'm off to bed…"

"You rhymed, you're Doctor Seuss" Lorelai said cutting in.

Luke chose to ignore Lorelai's comment, "…I need to help Caesar open the diner tomorrow," he added kissing Lorelai on the forehead.

"Wait!" Lorelai said reaching for Luke's arm.

"Lorelai I'm not 18 anymore, I need my rest," Luke said staying with-in arms reach.

"No not that… I need to ask you something," Lorelai said as she pulled Luke to sit back down. "This Saturday…"

"No!" Luke said knowing what was coming next he stood up.

"But it will be fun," Lorelai protested.

"Lorelai you know I love you but there is no way I'm getting up on that stage in front of half the town," Luke said starting to leave the room.

"I'll put on my black cocktail dress, the short one that Taylor tried to ban me from wearing in public," Lorelai said.

"Not gonna happen," Luke said leaving the room.

Lorelai got up to follow, "I'll throw in the black stilettos," she added watching Luke go. "The hair flip, what about the hair flip?" Lorelai asked.

"Good night," Luke said disappearing up the last of the stairs.

Lorelai pouted as she went back to the kitchen.

------

The following day Lorelai joined Rory for lunch at the diner to help cheer her up.

"Mark Twain!" Rory said.

"Lorelai was confused, "Hmm?"

"Well Mark Twain had to work as a steamboat pilot on the Mississippi before he became a successful writer. And if he'd never had that experience, he never would have written _Huckleberry Finn_," Rory explained.

"Which is one of your favorite books," Lorelai noted.

"Remember when I made you have my 12th birthday at the mark twain museum in Hartford?" Rory added.

"I thought one day I was gonna find you on a raft made out of empty milk cartons, sailing down the Housatonic river," Lorelai joked.

Just then they were interrupted by Rory's cell phone ringing, "It's Logan," Rory said leaving to go outside so not to break Luke's rules about cell phone.

Moments later Luke came over giving Lorelai a quick peck on the lips before sitting on a nearby stool.

"Is Rory feeling any better?" Luke asked with concern.

"She will be, Rory's used to getting what she wants," Lorelai said sounding a little down.

"Just like her mother," Luke joked.

"You know us too well," Lorelai said with a short pause, "So tonight…"

"I'll see you at home by eleven," Luke said getting up and going back to work.

----

Later that night Luke was cleaning up the empty diner after Zach had left but he couldn't stop thinking about the boat trip with his daughter that had now been canceled. He hadn't been able to tell Lorelai, as he didn't want to disturb her precious time with Rory cheering her up on their shopping trip.

Luke also wondered if Lorelai was wearing the little black dress, the one she had bought and modeled for him in the department store while conveniently forgetting to wear any panties under her jeans that day.

With these thoughts on his mind it wasn't long before Luke locked up the diner and made his way to the bar across the town square to the bar. Pausing out side he heard Kirk singing before the crowd cheered and a familiar voice come over the speakers.

Luke listened for a few moments as Lorelai began singing, the last time he remembered seeing Lorelai do a public performance was at Miss Pattys 1999 Halloween party, only a few years after then met. She had dressed as Wonder Woman and got up on a table to sing the shows theme before he had helped Lorelai home that night. And for months after Luke mocked her for the song and how she tried to get Luke to stay the night. Knowing it was the Founders day punch talking Luke declined the offer, leaving Rory to put her mother to bed.

Luke finally stepped into the bar as Lorelai began the second verse, their eyes locked for a moment as Luke sat at the bar. Luke along with the rest of the room noticing the change in tone, Lorelai sounded happy or more so as she began singing to Luke. Holding back the thirteen shades of red Luke stayed put as he felt the locals looking at him.

It wasn't long before the song was over but it felt like hours, Lorelai giving Luke one final look before disappearing off the back of the stage, Luke waited until he thought no one was looking before joining he.

"Lorelai!" Luke whispered, trying not to get the attention of the townies.

"Over here," Lorelai called coming out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" he asked joining Lorelai in a quite corner at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, just needed some water, hot lights," she replied.

"You look flushed, are you sure you're okay?" he asked brushing a few stray hairs from her face.

Lorelai knew she couldn't keep anything from Luke after all that had happened the last time she did that.

"Luke, I'm late," she said looking for a response from Luke.

"Late?" Luke asked needing more information.

"I've been eating apple's!" Lorelai said thinking Luke knew what that meant.

"Apple's are good for you," Luke said still not getting it.

"Especially if I'm eating for two," Lorelai said making herself clear.

Luke took a moment before realising, "Oh… you mean…"

"Yes, Luke Danes I'm having your baby!" she said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Luke said with a mixed look of confusion but a smile creeping across his lips.

"Maybe, I just threw up in there," pointing to the bathroom, "I've been eating apple's all week and I missed my period," she said in a slight panic.

"Apple?" Luke asked.

"Yes when I had Rory it was the only fruit I could stand to eat for 9 months," Lorelai informed Luke.

Luke smile grew as he listened, "Do you know how crazy you sound right now," he said with a smirk.

"Nice thing to say to the woman possibly carrying your offspring!" Lorelai said as Luke wrapped her in his arms.

"Lorelai it's good news and I couldn't be happier but I think we need confirmation before we start looking for a good kindergarten and grade school," Luke said calming Lorelai down.

"Okay, you're right… Can we get out of here?" Lorelai asked looking up at Luke.

"What about Rory?" Luke asked.

"I'll call her," Lorelai said getting her cell phone out, not wanting to go back into the bar they left through the back door.

-----

"Jefferson?" Lorelai asked.

"After the third president?" Luke replied.

"No, he was a boy I knew when I was about ten," Lorelai informed Luke.

"Veto," Luke said.

"What's wrong with the name?" Lorelai asked.

"You're not naming our kid after a boyfriend!" Luke stated as Lorelai made a small wave with her foot.

"He was not a boyfriend, he was just a boy who was barely a friend, besides we don't even know if it's a he or she yet," Lorelai said looking down at Luke's hand on her soon to be growing belly.

"And I don't want to know until it comes out," Luke said.

"Not you too… Jackson didn't want to know what Davey was, I had to keep that secret from Rory for months," Lorelai told Luke.

"Speaking of Rory, are you're ready to tell her tonight?" Luke asked.

"I wanted to tell Rory last week but you said we should wait and have a special diner," Lorelai pointedly said.

"I just thought it was something that needed to be told to her in person and not over the phone, besides she had finals to think about," Luke said rubbing Lorelai's back as she moved forward in the tub.

"I guess that makes sense," Lorelai said quietly.

"Lorelai you could have told Rory if you wanted to, I hope you know that," Luke said sympathetically.

"I know… I guess I really wasn't ready and I wanted you to be there, we're in this together mister," Lorelai said turning to look at Luke.

Sharing a kiss for a moment before parting, "You know I'm feeling better today, no morning sickness," she hinted with a smile.

"I need to get dinner started," Luke said looking back.

"We can always order in," Lorelai continued moving Luke's hand to between her legs.

"I hate take out," Luke said distracted as his fingers brushed over her sensitive skin.

They continued to kiss, Luke arousal pressing into Lorelai's back before she started to turn, "We can't do this in here," Luke said, "remember the last time we tried."

"You broke the hand rail," Lorelai recalled.

"I told you it couldn't take my weight," Luke said as they explored each other.

Lorelai stopped, "Come here," she said taking his hand to get out of the tub.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as Lorelai reached for her towel.

"Come here and find out," Lorelai said as she left the room drying her hair.

Luke scrambled out of the bath as quickly as he could without slipping and quickly dried off before going to the bedroom. Lorelai was now sitting on the edge of the bed, drying her hair.

"I thought since this is our first time since finding out about junior, that we should probably play it save and restrict our carnal activities to the bedroom for now," Lorelai said tossing the towel over the rail at the foot of the bed.

"Makes sense," Luke said as his towel joined Lorelai's.

Luke was at full attention as he stood before Lorelai, she stroked him while lifting her legs to wrap them around Luke and pull him close.

Luke held Lorelai as they slowly fell on to they bed and rolled them over so not to put added weight on Lorelai stomach.

"So is this how it will be for the next nine months?" she jokingly asked.

"What do you mean?" Luke replied.

"I'll be on top doing all the work," Lorelai added.

"You never do all the work," Luke joked back, "I just thought it might be better for the time being," he said rubbing Lorelai's stomach.

"Luke I'm not sick, yes we need to be careful but I read that sex is good for the baby, something about the exercise and adrenaline rush. Look I'll tell you if it's too much okay," Lorelai said bending down to kiss Luke on the lips.

"Alright," he said as their lips parted, "but I do like looking up at you," he said touching her hips, "I like the feeling as you press down on me. I like how your breasts move with each stroke as I push up. And I like how your hair falls down your body as you ride me to climax," he said pulling Lorelai down for another kiss.

Lorelai lifted her hips as Luke positioned himself for Lorelai to sit back down, taking him in for the first time in over a week Lorelai gasped.

"I like being on top too, I feel in control," she said lifting up, Luke watching as his length became exposed before she engulfed him again, "I like pressing my body on yours," Lorelai continued laying down on Luke he breasts pushing on Luke's chest, "I missed you," Lorelai said sitting back up.

"Lorelai I don't think I've loved you any more at this moment," he said as he reached for Lorelai's face.

Lorelai's hand met his on her cheek, "Well give me ten to fifteen minutes and I'll see if I can change that for you," Lorelai said with a cheeky grin as she started to move her hips again.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._


	20. A Family Matter

I'd like to say I'm sorry for any errors in spelling or grammar, I didn't have a beta for this chapter. I did re-check it but may not have fixed all errors, I'm only human.

**Ch20 – A Family Matter**

"You feeling okay?" Luke asked as Lorelai turned of the bathroom light and came back to bed.

"It's called morning sickness be it's past eleven," Lorelai said climbing under the covers.

"Is there anything I can do?" Luke asked putting his arm around her.

"Take all the coffee out of the kitchen in the morning," Lorelai said.

"Why?" Luke asked surprised.

"Your offspring is making all that I love and hold dear repulsive to me, first it was the Chili Fries at Al's Pancake World and now it's your coffee," Lorelai said with a sad face.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Luke said kissing Lorelai on the forehead.

"I can barely stand the generic instant de-café I bought, but I have to load the cup with cream and sugar to stomach it so it's barely worth the trouble," Lorelai complained further.

"It will be worth it in the end," Luke said putting his hands over Lorelai stomach on top of the covers.

"Yeah, sure," Lorelai said less than convinced, "So your ready for the pre-graduation party tomorrow night?" she asked, changing the topic.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not the one graduating," Luke said.

"You know what I mean," Lorelai said playing with his hand.

"I'm a big boy…" Luke began to say.

"Don't I know it," Lorelai said in a dirty tone.

"… I can handle meeting Christopher," Luke added.

"You know you don't have to come, it's just a few drinks with people I don't know," Lorelai said.

"I want to be there with you and Rory and your parents will just need to get used to us together, we're about to start a new family," Luke said stroking Lorelai's arm, "Besides you had my suit cleaned and bought me a new tie," Luke added.

"I thought it was time for a new one," Lorelai said.

There was a short pause before Luke spoke, "We'll need to talk to them about… developments," he said looking at Lorelai.

"Next week after Rory's graduation," Lorelai said,

"And that's in until the second trimester," Luke added.

"Apart from Sookie," Lorelai said with a smile.

"Lorelai!" Luke said not really surprise.

"She called you a flannel stud, by the way," Lorelai joked.

"Geez," Luke said in his trademark tone as he moved down in the bed, "I need to get some sleep," he said kissing Lorelai good night.

"You'll have to get used to 3am feedings in a few months mister," she reminded him, running her hand through Luke's hair.

"So we should get some rest now," Luke said dryly as he spooned Lorelai with one hand over her waist.

----

"I can't believe he asked her," Luke said still in shock. He had known about the pending proposal but never thought he would do it in such a public place.

"I know Hon," Lorelai said squeezing Luke's hand as they walked to the car.

"How is she?" Luke asked looking across to Lorelai.

"She doesn't know what to do, an I can't help her. I mean I want to but this is something only Rory can decide for herself," Lorelai said still concerned over the events of the evening.

"So what now?" Luke asked.

"We wait I guess… I don't know if we can tell them about our big news, not yet," Lorelai said getting her keys out as they approached the Jeep.

"That might be best, for now," Luke said as Lorelai passed him the keys.

"Here you drive, between this and the baby I'm not feeling great," Lorelai said.

"Morning sickness again?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, I just have a lot on my mind ring now Hon," Lorelai said getting in as Luke opened the door.

-----

Lorelai, Luke, Emily and Richard approach the presentation area for Rory's graduation.

"So she's said nothing?" Emily asked still concerned that Rory had not given her answer to Logan.

"No mum, she's still mulling it over," Lorelai said her arm linked in Luke's.

"Mulling it over?" Emily repeated.

"Yes," Lorelai said turning to Luke to give him a look.

"But can't you say something to her?" Emily asked.

"So was Chris meeting us here?" Luke asked trying to change the topic.

"Yes how is Christopher taking the news, had he talked to Rory?" Emily asked.

"I know he called but I don't know how much they talked," Lorelai said giving Luke a dirty look for bringing Chris into the conversation.

"Here we go," Richard said leading them to an empty row of seats.

"Thank you Richard," Emily said before turning back to Lorelai as they began taking their seats, "Did she try on the ring?"

"I have no idea Mom," Lorelai responded.

"I can't believe you have no idea what she's going to do. I mean aren't you two 'bosom buddies' isn't the sharing of intimate information your thing?" Emily commented.

"Mom our thing right now is letting Rory make her own decisions," Lorelai said wanting her mother to drop it.

"Luke I know Rory looks up to you…" Emily started to ask.

Lorelai cut in, "Mom don't bring Luke into this but we're letting her make her own decision," Lorelai said.

Emily did stop, "But you must have at least…"

"Emily can we focus on the ceremony?" Richard said cutting his wife off.

A short time later the ceremony was underway, the announcer would soon be calling out the name they had came to hear.

"Are you two ready for this?" Lorelai said looking her parents.

They simply nodded in response not looking away from the stage as they keep watch for their grand daughter.

"What about you two?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm getting the bumper stickers printed Monday," Chris said in his usual joking manner.

"I guess it won't be long before April's up there," Luke added already starting to get emotional at the thought.

They continued to watch and it wasn't long before Paris then Rory were on stage collecting their diplomas.

Lorelai almost crying as she stood to clap, "Yay, Rory!" Lorelai called. Rory turned to see her family standing and applauding.

About thirty minutes later they were gathered nearby under a tree taking photos.

Luke stood by as the girls stood next to Richard and Emily and Chris took a photo. Handing the camera to Luke they shared in the photographic duties.

"All right what other combinations haven't we done?" Emily asked.

"Um, duh. Me, mom, and dad," Rory said to the dismay of Emily.

"Duh? That's our Yale graduate," She joked.

"She meant Doy," Lorelai added.

Richard to the photo, "All right. Everybody, everybody say..."

They protested as a group before Richard got the shot.

"Luke your turn," Rory called.

"You don't have to," Luke said shyly.

"Luke I want a picture of the three of us," Rory said insisting.

Luke did so and Richard took the photo before as familiar face was spotted by Rory, "I'll be right back," she told her mother before going off to speak with Logan.

"Oh, Richard, Emily, can I get one with you guys?" Chris called, Lorelai standing next to Luke as he took the shot.

"So do you think this is it?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodding, "Maybe, I remember that look, I've seen it in the mirror a few times before," Lorelai said as Luke put his arm around Lorelai.

Luke knew the look in Lorelai's eyes, "So not time to rent a tux and start planning for grandchildren yet?" Luke joked.

"Maybe not," Lorelai said looking at the body language of Logan and Rory as they talked, "besides we have enough to think about already before someone starts calling me grandma," Lorelai said touching her belly.

This did no go unnoticed by Emily, who dropped her Champagne glass as she realsied what was going on, "Your pregnant!" she called, getting the attention of Richard and Chris.

Lorelai knew it was no use hiding the fact, she smiled back at her mother, "Yes and we are very happy," Lorelai said giving Luke a tender kiss.

"Well congratulations," Richard said approaching the happy couple.

"Thanks daddy," Lorelai said is a quite voice.

"How far are you along are you?" Emily asked.

"About a month, we only found out last week," Lorelai replied as Emily surprised Lorelai by leaning in for a hug.

Chris stood back silently before finally speaking up, "Well congrats Luke," he said reaching to shake his hand.

"Does Rory know?" Emily asked.

Lorelai nodding as her daughter came back looking a little upset.

"Hon," Lorelai said taking Rory into her arms.

Rory sobbed for a moment before mumbling, "Can we go home?" she asked.

"Sure, anything you want," Lorelai said looking to her parents, "We'll see you later," Lorelai told her parents.

Luke gathers their belongings as followed the girls to the car.

----

"She'll be okay," Luke said getting ready for bed.

"This hit her hard, why did Logan have to propose!" Lorelai said still mad at how it had ended.

"I can't answer that but seeing them over the last few month I have no doubt he loves her. Maybe some time apart will do them good?" Luke said.

"Maybe," Lorelai said.

"I seem to remember it helping us," Luke joked.

"That makes me feel much better," Lorelai said dryly.

Luke replied taking off his watch as he got into bed.

"I just wish she could have spent the night, watch some reality TV to mock, eat loads of junk food and fall asleep on the couch.

"Rory said she wanted some time alone," Luke reminded kissing Lorelai on her fore head as she snuggled into his arms, "Besides she said she wanted to do some more packing before we go over there tomorrow and move the rest of her stuff back home."

"Thanks again for doing that," Lorelai said kissing Luke on his chest.

"It's nothing," Luke said as the room went quite for a few moments, "Sorry they found out like that," Luke added knowing Lorelai was also thinking about the other new to break that day.

"Yeah that didn't exactly go as planned," Lorelai responded dryly.

"Could have been worse, Kirk could have told them," Luke joked with a smile.

"They took it better than I thought they would," Lorelai admitted.

"We'll they know I'm gonna make an honest woman out of you this time," Luke joked again pulling Lorelai closer.

Lorelai kissed Luke slowly on the lips as she turned he tried to pull Lorelai on top of him, "What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

"I thought we were… or are these pregnancy mood swings again?" Luke responded confused.

"Yes I want to make sweet love with you," she said in a joking tone, "But I want you on top, I miss that," Lorelai said as they settled next to each other in the bed.

"I told you I don't want to hurt you or the baby," Luke said.

"Luke it's just a bunch of cells right now, no bigger than a pea. We'll be fine," Lorelai said looking over to Luke with her bedroom eyes.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked again moving onto his side?

"Yes Luke, now get your pants off I want sex and I want it now!" Lorelai said in a more serious tone.

"We'll anything to please you," Luke joked back as he lifted his hips to slip off his pants before sitting back up.

"Now that's more like it!" Lorelai giggled as Luke removed his t-shirt.

Luke reached across to the nightstand opening the draw.

"What are you doing?" Lorelai asked.

Luke pulled out a condom, "I just thought," he said with hesitation.

"Luke you already knocked me up," she joked.

"But I don't want to hurt it," he said.

"Luke it's okay you can't hurt the baby no matter how well endowed you are," Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke smiled back giving Lorelai a quick peck before tossing the protection to the nightstand, "I didn't want to put an eye out or something," Luke joke.

"Luke it might be time you read some of the baby books Sookie gave me," Lorelai said as Luke moved to sit between her legs.

"I'll start tomorrow," Luke said with a grin "So we'll take this slow then," he added.

Lorelai knew Luke's next move, given the number of time there were in this very position. She liked knowing what Luke was thinking as he helped her take off the boy-cut panties she was wearing. Luke lay down on his side between her legs, at an angle.

Luke began massaging her mound, moving his fingers over the soft skin that was growing moist with anticipation. Luke slowly slipped one finger inside as his thumb rubbed the strip of hair Lorelai still kept trimmed.

Lorelai grinned at first, looking at Luke as she felt him touch her insides, as she began to moan Lorelai tossed her head back and reached for the bed head as Luke's lips joined the party. Luke could have made Lorelai come with just his fingers but he wanted more, he wanted to be inside Lorelai as she came, to look into her eyes as they shared the moment.

Luke worked his way up Lorelai's body, kissing her pale skin as he went. Luke noticed her nipples were more sensitive and her breast had grown slightly with the pregnancy, he kissed his way from one freckle to another as he across her chest.

Luke finally looked at Lorelai, face to face, "Now tell me if this is too much," he said, positioned himself at her entrance.

"You're never too much for me Lucas," Lorelai said with a sly smile eager to feel him inside her.

Luke slipped inside slowly, cautious to not hurt Lorelai as she wrapped her legs around his back, they gasped for air with the connection as Lorelai pulled him in closer, she had amazing strength.

Pushing his pelvis down, the base of his length grinding against her clit, providing Lorelai with the added stimulation she craved from Luke's thrusts.

As Luke moved slowly inside Lorelai, they kisses each other, slowly and caring, they moved from face to neck and chest as they took their time being this close to each other. Luke sucked on Lorelai breast teasing the nipple as Lorelai ran her hands through his hair.

"Oh God!" Lorelai cried out as her climax began to shake her entire body.

Luke changing his angle slightly as he lifted himself up to get a better look at Lorelai's face, "Are you ready?" he said feeling his own orgasm coming. He kept moving as he felt Lorelai tighten around him, squeezing out every moment before collapsing on Lorelai as her legs relaxed their grip Lorelai wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Luke rested a moment before realizing where he was, "Sorry," Luke said trying to get up.

"Where are you going," Lorelai asked holding him tight.

"I don't want to crush you," Luke said still trying to lift his weight.

"You're not," Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke eased back down as they basked in the moment.

TBC…

_Feedback is good._


	21. The Big Ending

**Ch21 – The Big Ending**

"Honey we're home," Lorelai call cheerfully, entering the house.

Luke put the TV on mute as Lorelai and Rory entered the room, Lorelai jumping on the couch with Luke, "We have some news," Rory said.

"Some fantastic news," Lorelai added.

"You found a 24 hour coffee place that delivers?" Luke joked.

"No we have one of those already, its called Luke's," Lorelai joked back, "It's about our Rory…"

"I got a job," Rory cut in, unable to hold back the news.

"That's great news," Luke said sitting up to hug Rory as she lent down.

"I'll be following the Barack Obama campaign," Rory added.

"That is fantastic news, you could be a part of history," Luke said.

"The thing is it starts really soon," Lorelai added.

"How soon?" Luke asked.

"Three days I have to be in Sioux City," Rory said.

"Iowa?" Luke asked.

"Yes Monday I have to be at the Quality Inn for a town hall meeting," Rory said, "I need to make some calls," she added looking distracted.

"Kiss before you go," Lorelai said.

Rory lent down to kiss her mother ob the cheek before picking up the cordless phone and going to her room.

"Three days?" Luke said still taking in the news.

"We have so much to do, how am I going to tell the town, there were so looking forward to the re-enactment," Lorelai said leaning against Luke for support.

"How can I help?" Luke asked rubbing Lorelai's leg.

"Can you help me cancel the party plans for next week?" Lorelai asked.

"Anything you want Lorelai," Luke said as they sat back to think of the changes about to happen.

After a few minutes, "It's too soon," Lorelai said, holding onto Luke for comfort.

-----

Luke needed to do his part, he didn't want Rory to go without a chance to say goodbye, for both Lorelai and the town, he knew how much she meant to everyone and while he didn't come out and say it, he would miss Rory as well.

Luke opened the kitchen door and went in, "Hey," he said spotting Sookie.

"Hey, Luke, how's it going?" She returned, "You just missed Lorelai if…" she added.

"I came to see you," Luke said looking nervous.

"Luke I told you years ago you may have nice butt but I'm married," Sookie joked with a giggle.

"Geez, do you a Lorelai sit around planning these jokes?" Luke asked.

"Sorry Luke, what can I do for you?" Sookie asked.

"Well, you know how Lorelai asked me to help cancel Rory's graduation party," Luke said.

"Yeah. I mean I knew that kid wouldn't last a whole summer at home before landing some kind of amazing job, but, god, it happened so lightning fast," Sookie said.

"You know I was thinking maybe we should throw it anyway," Luke said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah?" Sookie replied.

"Yeah, I mean it's a week sooner than we planned, but there's no reason we can't do it," Luke continued.

"I guess not," Sookie agreed.

-----

"Luke just said he wanted us to come to the diner for a special farewell lunch," Lorelai said as they drove in the rain.

"He's already given me a farewell breakfast and Saturday night we have the special farewell diner and movie night," Rory reminded her mother.

"He's gonna miss you," Lorelai said looking across to Rory.

"I hope you take good care of him this time," Rory joked as they turned into the town square, "Hey do you think it's too late for him to franchise Luke's across the Midwest?" Rory added.

Lorelai pulled up across the road from the diner, her focus fixed on the town square, "Look," she said.

Rory looked ahead through the rain-covered windshield as the intermittent wipers did their job. The town had thrown her a bon-voyage party under a huge tent covering most of the town square.

Jackson and Zach came to the Jeep with umbrellas and helped the girls to the shelter of the makeshift tent.

After the cheers and clapping died down Kirk presented Rory was a sash with her name on it, the town formed a line to say goodbye. Lorelai spotted her parents off to the side.

Lorelai walked over to them, "I can't believe they did this for her," Lorelai said looking around.

"I don't think this is all for Rory. I think this party's a testament to you, Lorelai, and the home you've created here," Richard said, adding, "I regret that you needed…"

"Richard," Emily said cutting him off.

"Now, let me finish, Emily, Richard continued, "I regret it, and we've…recent experience have taught me…

"Oh, please don't become one of those 'I had a heart attack, let me express my every thought' types," Emily said.

"Not every thought, dear, just this one. It takes a remarkable person to inspire all of this," Richard added as his vice broke up.

"Thanks, dad," Lorelai said.

"And I hope we can be a part of you new family, with Luke and the baby," Richard added.

"Sure, as long as you don't plan to move here," Lorelai said jokingly with a smile.

Just then Taylor started to make one of his speeches, Lorelai used the opportunity to find Luke, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Later as the crowd mingled Lorelai smelt something, it was the coffee she had grown to love, she made her way to the table finding Luke serving as usual.

"So you didn't exactly cancel the party did you?" Lorelai asked.

"Miss Patty wouldn't allow it, she's lost a lot of weight so I think she could take me now," Luke joked.

"You are a big softy," Lorelai said wrapping her arms around Luke's neck to pull him in for a tender kiss.

Luke held Lorelai's waist with both hands as they kissed before Lorelai pulled back and turned still being held by Luke she fell back in to his arms as they watched the party and Rory. Luke's hand lightly touched Lorelai's stomach as she looked down and smiled.

Sookie came over to the happy couple, "Hi you two," she said in her usual friendly manner.

"Thanks Sook," Lorelai said to her friend.

"I just bought the food, Luke did all the organizing," Sookie said.

"Well someone had to do it right," Luke said in his usual caring tone, "Besides it sounds like something a future husband should do."

Lorelai turned, giving Luke a peck on the lips before turning back to Sookie.

"So have you gone public yet?" Sookie asked noticing how Luke was holding Lorelai.

"They can mind their own business if they know what's good for them," Luke said.

"He thinks it's better we don't tell more people until the second trimester," Lorelai said.

"Only doing what the books say, the ones you loaded us," Luke said looking at Sookie.

"Well you know this town," Sookie said.

"Yes we do," Luke said.

"And we don't care," Lorelai said kissing Luke once again.

----

"Eggs, bacon, hash browns and pancakes are on the way, can I top that off for you while you wait?" Luke asked.

"What do you think?" Rory said with her mother's cheeky smile.

Luke topped off the coffee before going to check on the food, "Don't the blintzes,"

"Blintzes?" Luke asked shaking his head.

"Potato and Mushroom," Lorelai added, turning back to Rory.

"So I planned to say some parting words," Lorelai said.

"Mom we're going to see each other again, this not the last chapter in some TV show," Rory replied.

"I know but I feel like I have so much more to say and not enough time," Lorelai said.

"You do like to talk," Rory joked.

"You'll call me everyday," Lorelai said

"And email," Rory added.

"I've talked Luke into getting a DSL connection for the diner so we can video chat anytime, here, at home or the Dragon Fly," Lorelai said.

"Make sure it's wireless so Luke doesn't have to limbo under a cable anymore," Rory added with a joke.

"I like watching Luke limbo," Lorelai said with a dirty grin.

"Okay enough of that," Rory said.

"Here we go with round one, pancakes, bacon, eggs. The rest will be out shortly," Luke said placing the plates on the table before starting to leave.

"No sit, have something to eat," Lorelai said holding his wrist.

"I have things cooking," Luke said, "Besides I would eat this stuff. I'll be back in a few minutes with the rest and something healthy for me," Luke promised, bending down to kiss Lorelai.

"Hurry back," Lorelai said giving Luke a dirty grin.

Rory looked on and smiled, glad her mother's life was back on track.

----

"I'll call you tonight," Rory said as Lorelai hugged her tight.

"No sooner, the moment you get off the plane you call. Better still get your phone out as you're landing," Lorelai added.

"There are laws against that!" Rory reminded her mother.

"Okay but call me the moment the FAA regulations allow it," Lorelai demanded finally pulling back to look at her daughter.

"The moment I walk off the plane," Rory replied.

There was a few seconds of silences before the boarding announcement come over the intercom.

"Well that's my flight," Rory said reaching for her carryon bag, putting strap over her shoulder.

"One more hug," Lorelai said, pulling her daughter back.

Rory didn't fight it until the final boarding announcement, "Luke a little help here," she called to pull her mother off.

"But…" Lorelai protested but didn't fight it as Luke gently took hold of her shoulders.

"Time to let go," Luke said quietly to Lorelai before turning to Rory, "So you got everything?" he asked.

Rory nodding, "Yes, and thanks for the coffee thermos."

"Just keeping my best customer happy," he joked as Lorelai gave him a dirty look, "Okay second best," he added.

"You take care of them Luke," Rory said touching her mothers stomach.

"I will," Luke said with a smile.

They waved as Rory handed over her boarding pass, "Don't forget to call," Lorelai yelled as Rory disappeared through the door.

Lorelai rested back in Luke's arms before they moved to the window to watch the plane depart.

"She's gone," Lorelai said.

"She'll be back before you know it, unless Obama gets elected," Luke said.

"That's it I'm voting Republican," Lorelai joked.

Just as the plane began to back away from them they felt a familiar presents, "Christopher?" Lorelai said surprised.

"I missed her," he said.

"That's her plane," Lorelai pointed out the window.

"Why didn't you say you were coming?" Luke asked.

"Didn't know if I could get here in time," Chris said knowing he hadn't.

"We'll at least you tried," Lorelai said as they all watched to plane taxi to the runway.

------

"I'll get you a coffee," Luke said as they entered the diner.

"That would be nice," Lorelai said still depressed from Rory leaving.

Lorelai sat at the counter as Luke placed the cup before her Lorelai took a sip, "Decaf?" she protested.

"We agreed for the next fifteen to eighteen months, maybe longer depending on how long you breast feed that you will cut back," Luke said standing his ground.

"I don't remember that talk," Lorelai said dryly.

The bells above the door rang, "Doll you're back, how was she?" Babette asked.

"She's fine," Lorelai said throwing on a fake smile.

"And how are you Hon," Miss Patty said.

"I'll be fine," Lorelai said.

"And the baby," Babette added.

"Baby is fine too, not liking the decaf be we'll live," Lorelai joked.

"Good, that's good," Miss Patty added as Lorelai's phone rang.

Luke pointed to his sign, "Seriously Luke no real coffee and now you want to throw out the woman carrying your unborn child, into the summer heat," Lorelai said opening her bag and looking at the caller ID, "It's Rory!" she said confused but excited.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked answering the call ignoring Luke's order to go outside.

"Well hello to you too," Rory said joking.

"Sorry but you can't have landed already, unless the plane crashed," Lorelai said, "Did you have a plane crash for mommy?" she joked.

"The planes fine, we're at 30,000 feet and about half way there," Rory said, "I'm using the phone in my seat that costs a fortune and not my cell," Rory informed her mother.

"You miss me don't you," Lorelai said with a grin, much happier now.

END

_Feedback is good._

**Authors Note: I needed to end the story on a happy note, so I chose to go this way. I hope you enjoyed the fic and there weren't to many spelling or grammar errors.**


End file.
